


Try

by pinkpunk83



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Athlete!Steve, College!AU, M/M, Nerd!Tony
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[College!AU]<br/>Tony è un nerd atipico, conta i giorni che lo separano dal MIT e si ubriaca alle feste.<br/>Steve è il capitano della squadra di basket, fidanzata perfetta, vita perfetta. All'apparenza.<br/>Che succede quando questi due mondi collidono?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo - Don't Let Me Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> Rieccomi qua.  
> Tento la strada della long, vi avviso: sono terrorizzata dal risultato e non so con che frequenza aggiornerò perché voglio provare a fare una cosa carina e poi la mia adorabile beta è sotto esame, quindi non posso incatenarla al pc a correggere i miei danni.  
> Ho già scritto altro, che è in via di revisione.  
> Sì, se ve lo siete chiesto, mi sono ispirata a P!nk per il titolo e gli incipit. Le sue canzoni saranno un po' il filo conduttore della storia: questa è l'unica cosa di cui sono certa al 100%, per scoprire il resto, se ne avrete voglia, vi toccherà aspettare volta per volta.
> 
> Un paio di grazie doverosissimi:
> 
> \- Alla mia beta [Marti](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=125458), che so già che prima o poi mi odierà a morte a stare appresso a me, la mia sintesi e i miei passati remoti.  
> \- Alla [Ila](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Ilarina/262074887222252?fref=ts) che mi ha fatto il bannerino <3  
> \- A [Zombietonbo](http://zombietonbo.tumblr.com/) che mi ha permesso di usare uno dei suoi sketch per la grafica. ([Questo](http://zombietonbo.tumblr.com/post/45702892238/hope-this-will-be-the-last-one-v) è l'originale) Thanks Darling <3
> 
> Grazie anche ad **Aru** , **Fritze** e **NCSP** e gli altri che hanno il fegato di leggere tutto quello che scrivo (anche se, per ora, è proprio poco).
> 
> Shamless self promotion finale: sono anche su [Ask](http://ask.fm/pinkpunk83), per farvi tranquillamente i fattacci miei e ho anche un blog, [Il Diario (poco) Segreto di una Fangirl](http://diariosegretodiunafangirl.blogspot.it/), se vi va di leggere i deliri di una pazza e magari farvi due risate! :)
> 
> Alla prossima!

  
  
  
  
 

_Never win first place, I don't support the team_  
 _I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
clean_

  
   
Anthony Edward Stark, per tutti Tony, era un nerd. Magari non nell’accezione convenzionale del termine, ma per i suoi compagni di università lo restava.  
Era all’ultimo anno e il primo della classe in tutte le materie scientifiche, inoltre il professore di fisica, al terzo anno gli aveva proposto di fargli da assistente da laboratorio, e lui aveva accettato senza pensarci due volte; questo bastava per essere etichettato un secchione dai fighetti di Georgetown.  
Poco importava che avesse una ricca famiglia alle spalle e un carattere esuberante; ovviamente visto il suo curriculum universitario era anche il primo della lista per le ammissioni alle scuole di specializzazione del MIT, e per quelli che _contavano_ era un motivo più che sufficiente per relegarlo ai gradini bassi della piramide sociale studentesca.  
Anche “esteticamente” non era un nerd convenzionale: era un bel ragazzo, moro, barbetta curatissima, fisico asciutto, non era molto alto e non si vestiva neanche poi così male; dalle magliette che sfoggiava tutti i giorni, sicuramente era un fan delle band hard rock degli anni ’70 e ’80.  
   
Tony non vedeva l’ora di prendersi quel benedetto diploma di laurea, andarsene a Cambridge, in Massachusetts, e mettere mano ai super sofisticati laboratori del MIT, ma soprattutto non vedeva l’ora di levarsi di torno tutti, o quasi, quei fighetti della squadra di basket.  
Nonostante il suo sconfinato amore per la scienza e la smania di inventare sempre nuovi aggeggi, Tony era un tipo che sapeva divertirsi: da quattro anni, ormai, riusciva sistematicamente ad imbucarsi alle feste delle confraternite e rimanere quel tanto che bastava per dar fondo alle riserve alcoliche delle serate.  
In più, aveva la fama di essere un tipo a cui piaceva rimorchiare tutti: ragazze o ragazzi, non faceva differenza.  
I vertici della ‘casta’ del corpo studentesco, ovviamente, erano off-limits; per lo più riusciva a portarsi a letto opportunisti di vario genere, soprattutto per scippare un aiuto in matematica o per farsi offrire il pranzo.  
   
Sapeva divertirsi, Tony, ma era una persona profondamente molto sola.  
Con il suo patrimonio avrebbe potuto permettersi tranquillamente un appartamento di lusso appena fuori il campus, ma aveva comunque optato per una stanza al dormitorio universitario, aveva passato troppo tempo da solo durante la sua infanzia, e adesso cercava il più possibile di stare in mezzo alla gente.  
E pazienza se lo prendevano in giro o se approfittavano di lui, era pur sempre meglio che sentirsi abbandonato, e poi era certo che un giorno avrebbe fatto le scarpe a tutti, avrebbe dimostrato quanto valesse Tony Stark. Anche a quella persona che era intoccabile, che guardava di nascosto a lezione e che disturbava parecchi dei suoi sonni.  
   
***  
  
Tony era tornato al campus prima che finissero le vacanze di Natale, voleva ultimare la sua relazione di Meccanica Quantistica sull’equazione di Klein-Gordon da allegare al suo infinito fascicolo per la domanda di ammissione al MIT; sapeva benissimo che sarebbe stato solo un _di più_ , ma era un’ottima scusa per andare via da casa sua e per evitare le puntuali, irritanti lavate di capo di suo padre.  
Il campus innevato e silenzioso piaceva a Tony, anche se lo preferiva affollato, così da non dover sentire troppo i suoi pensieri.  
Il suo amore/odio per quel posto e per quella gente stava per finire: a luglio ormai mancavano pochi mesi.  
   
Il giorno precedente al rientro massiccio degli altri ragazzi, finì prima in laboratorio (adorava la sua posizione di assistente: aveva diritto ad entrare ed uscire dall’ala scientifica come meglio credeva) e decise di andare in biblioteca a cercare un libro sulla Guerra Civile che gli sarebbe potuto tornare utile per l’esame di Storia II; suo malgrado, gli toccava studiare anche le materie umanistiche.  
La sezione di storia era subito dopo quella di arte, e quasi gli prese un colpo quando vide una figura bionda seduta ad una delle scrivanie dell’area studio, immersa nella lettura di un tomo illustrato alto almeno quattro dita; non avrebbe saputo dire di cosa si trattasse, aveva notato a malapena i colori accesi stampati sulle pagine.  
Il cuore iniziò a battere a mille, passò dritto a testa alta senza neanche salutare, ma controllando con la coda dell’occhio l’altra persona, la quale era talmente tanto catturata dal catalogo che sembrò non averlo neanche sentito passare.  
Una  volta che Tony ebbe trovato il saggio che gli interessava, tornando indietro notò che la persona era sparita.  
A quanto pareva, non era stato l’unico a rientrare prima dalle vacanze.  
   
Quella notte non chiuse occhio: il pensiero di essere solo al campus con _lui_ lo stava torturando.  
L’indomani cercò di rimettersi in carreggiata, e dopo aver ingurgitato un bicchiere Venti di caffè Americano di Starbucks e due ciambelle al cioccolato, si chiuse in laboratorio per finire la sua ricerca.  
Verso metà mattinata, il cellulare squillò: scocciato, controllò il nome sul display e notò con un leggero stupore che era il professore di Fisica II, per il quale faceva da assistente e che non era solito chiamarlo la mattina. Premette il pulsante verde del cellulare incuriosito di cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli.  
“Buongiorno Prof. Hofstadter, mi dica pure.” rispose grattandosi la testa.  
“ _Ciao Tony, spero di non disturbarti, ma ho urgentemente bisogno di parlare con te, puoi raggiungermi nel mio uffici?”_ ’ gli chiese gentilmente il docente.  
“Certamente, cinque minuti e sono da lei.”  
 

*******

 

 _Everyday I fight a war against the mirror_  
I can't take the person starin' back at me   
I'm a hazard to myself 

  
  
Steven Grant Rogers, segni particolari: praticamente perfetto.  
Alto, biondo, occhi azzurri, fisico atletico, capitano della squadra di basket, studente discreto e fidanzato con una delle ragazze più in vista dell’università, insomma, era un cliché che camminava.  
Apparentemente, non presentava alcuna sbavatura.  
Aveva vinto una borsa di studio per la prestigiosa università grazie alle sue indubbie qualità nella pallacanestro, la sua famiglia piccolo borghese, altrimenti, non sarebbe mai stata in grado di permettersi  la retta di un college così importante.  
I suoi voti erano buoni, soprattutto nelle materie umanistiche, in quelle scientifiche arrancava giusto per raggiungere gli obiettivi minimi.  
Ma soprattutto, aveva grandi doti da leader, tutti (e soprattutto tutte) pendevano dalle sue labbra.  
Non era un gran bullo, ma ogni tanto chiudeva un occhio quando i suoi compagni di squadra se la prendevano con gli “sfigati” del campus, anche se, quando esageravano, non si risparmiava con le ramanzine. Nel suo curriculum non mancava neanche qualche scazzottata, per lo più alle feste, in quanto non amava più di tanto essere contraddetto.  
   
Era fidanzato fin dal primo anno con Peggy Carter, la ragazza più ambita di tutta Georgetown.  
Tutti avrebbero scommesso sul loro matrimonio dopo l’università, erano l’incarnazione di tutto quello che i canoni del _white privileged guys_ richiedevano.  
Ma non era tutto oro quello che luccicava; dietro quella impalcatura di perfezione si nascondeva ben altro.  
I due in privato avevano un’intimità inesistente, Steve toccava Peggy a malapena e lei ci stava insieme per prestigio, perché il biondo era pur sempre il capitano di una delle squadre di basket universitarie più importanti del Paese, perché comunque faceva rosicare di invidia almeno tre quarti del corpo studentesco femminile e sicuramente anche una parte di quello maschile.  
Steve sapeva che Peggy  aveva una valida alternativa a lui in città, a Washington, da almeno un anno. E a lui andava bene.  
   
Ma non c’era solo quello, dietro la candida facciata del ragazzo ideale di tutte le mamme d’America, c’era anche una domanda di ammissione alla scuola d’arte di Yale. Amava da sempre quella disciplina, sentiva quella passione arrivargli dalle viscere, ma era rimasta nascosta per sin da quando era un adolescente,  e a maggior ragione all’università e in una posizione come la sua. Le gerarchie studentesche universitarie erano spietate, e più sei in cima, più rischi di farti male quando cadi.  
Appena ne aveva l’occasione, andava a rintanarsi in biblioteca, a sfogliare i cataloghi delle varie mostre in giro per il mondo e in alcuni dei suoi cassetti custodiva gelosamente vari sketch book pieni di suoi disegni.  
Sognava di poter vivere dipingendo o magari insegnare storia dell’arte, contrariamente a quanto l’opinione comune lo aveva già ritratto: avvocato di prestigio, sposato con una bellissima moglie PR e pargoli biondi e bellissimi per casa; ma la sua più autentica e intima speranza per  il suo futuro era lontana anni luce da quello che il resto del mondo si aspettava da lui.  
   
Ma soprattutto, c’era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto ammettere pubblicamente fin tanto che fosse rimasto a Georgetown e fosse stato capitano della squadra di basket. Quel qualcosa era il vero motivo per cui non riusciva a toccare Peggy come un qualsiasi ragazzo innamorato avrebbe dovuto con la propria fidanzata.  
Quando si era messo assieme a lei, aveva creduto di essere innamorato, ma alla fine del primo anno di università, aveva maturato la consapevolezza che non poteva essere quella bellissima ragazza mora e dalle labbra rosse la persona della sua vita. Aveva iniziato a poco a poco a ‘raffreddarsi’ con lei, senza mai però parlarle di quello che sentiva dentro. Continuava a portarsi dentro quel peso che lo stava lacerando, contando i giorni che lo separavano dalla laurea per fuggire lontano da tutto e da tutti.  
   
***  
  
Era rientrato due giorni prima degli altri al campus  dopo le feste di Natale, speranzoso di non trovare nessuno in giro così da potersi dedicare in totale tranquillità alla sua sezione della biblioteca preferita e per fare qualche schizzo sul suo bloc-notes in esterno, senza problemi di occhi indiscreti.  
Aveva nevicato abbondantemente durante le feste, e il paesaggio universitario desolato ed imbiancato lo ispirava molto.  
E poi aveva proprio voglia di godersi un po’ di solitudine, visto che tra allenamenti, lezioni, feste e quant’altro riusciva davvero poco a ritagliarsi un po’ di tempo per lui.  
   
Alla vigilia del grande rientro, decise di passare l’intero pomeriggio in biblioteca, aveva scovato il catalogo di The Andy Warhol Show, una vecchia mostra allestita alla Triennale di Milano; nell’ultimo periodo si stava appassionando all’arte contemporanea, e la Pop lo intrigava particolarmente.  
Mentre era preso nello studio delle famose stampe di Marilyn, sentì dei passi dietro di lui e si irrigidì. Non immaginava lontanamente di essere ‘in compagnia’ e cercò, con la coda dell’occhio, di capire chi c’era lì con lui. Quando realizzò chi fosse quella figura minuta, la sua rigidità non accennò a calare, anzi, si immobilizzò ancora di più fissando il tomo che aveva davanti e fingendo di essere stato così preso dalla lettura di non essersi accorto dell’intrusione.  
Ma una volta che il ragazzo sparì dalla sua visuale, si fece prendere dal panico, mise al suo posto il catalogo e se ne tornò in camera alla velocità della luce.  
   
Dormì poco e male quella notte, e l’indomani ebbe una brutta sorpresa quando andò a controllare i risultati di Fisica II: bocciato.  
Si affrettò a raggiungere l’ufficio del prof. Hofstadter, non poteva permettersi la minima insufficienza, se voleva entrare a Yale, anche nelle materie che nulla avevano a che fare con arte.  
Il docente, per fortuna, lo ricevette subito, e  dopo essersi accomodato un po’ tremante, Steve gli confidò le sue intenzioni post laurea. Per fortuna il professore, vista comunque la sua ineccepibile condotta accademica, cercò di venirgli incontro proponendogli di fargli rifare l’esame di lì a tre settimane.  
“Ho avuto un’idea, Rogers,” gli disse in tono pacato, “Posso farle dare una mano da uno dei miei assistenti. Se ha un attimo di pazienza, lo chiamo subito.”  
“Perfetto, professore. Sarebbe davvero un grande aiuto,” rispose Steve visibilmente sollevato.  
Il professor Hofstadter prese il telefono e compose un numero.  
“Ciao Tony, spero di non disturbarti, ma ho urgentemente bisogno di parlare con te, puoi raggiungermi nel mio ufficio? _”_ il docente attese la risposta dall’altra parte e con un sorriso riattaccò.  
  
 

* * *


	2. 1. Tony - Never Ask Why

 

  
  
_Sometimes I think that it’s better_  
_to never ask why_

 

 

 

 

 

“No, professore, non posso,” Fu la risposta secca di Tony alla richiesta del professor Hofstadter di aiutare Steve a studiare per  l’esame di Fisica II.  
“Tony, te lo chiedo come favore personale,” Ribatté il docente.  
“Non ho tempo, devo sistemare il fascicolo per il MIT e devo preparare quell’odiosissimo esame di Storia II,” Disse Tony scuotendo la testa e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Per quello potrei darti una mano io,” Azzardò allora Steve, alzando gli occhi verso l’altro ragazzo, che era rimasto in piedi, quando aveva visto chi c’era nell’ufficio assieme al professore.  
Tony lo fulminò con lo sguardo, obbligandolo a tornare ad osservare pavimento.  
Non era possibile, su un esercito di Senior, proprio _lui_ doveva avere una seconda occasione, perché?  
E perché Hofstadter aveva chiesto proprio a lui di aiutarlo?  
“Tony, per cortesia, ci penserò io al tuo fascicolo, e poi lo sai che hai abbastanza materiale perché il MIT accetti la tua domanda ad occhi chiusi,” Insistette Hofstadter in un tono fin troppo supplichevole per essere un professore.  
“Non se ne parla.” Rispose piccato il ragazzo.  
“Ti ho già detto che non devi preoccuparti per il MIT, Tony. Dove sarebbe il problema?”  
“Ho l’esame di Storia II”  
“Anche per quello abbiamo trovato la soluzione, mi sembra, Steve gentilmente, per ripagarti il favore, può darti una mano. Ti trovo davvero fuori luogo.”  
“Professore la prego di non insistere, tre settimane saranno anche poche per un testone del genere!”  
“Potresti evitare certa terminologia? Non mi sembra educato da parte tua.”  
“Sapesse la terminologia che usano con me lui e i suoi amichetti del basket.”  
“A questo punto mi costringi non a chiederti un favore, ma ad obbligarti a farlo. Visto che ti comporti da bambino, ti tratto da bambino.” Si spazientì il docente con un gesto di stizza.  
“E va bene, va bene!” digrignò Tony prima di andarsene dalla stanza sbattendo la porta.  
_Cosa cazzo mi è venuto in mente,_ pensò stringendo i pugni mentre tornava in laboratorio.  
Non poteva permettersi cedimenti, non a quel punto, così vicino alla meta. Era così dura stare lontano da _quello là_ , l’ala scientifica era il suo angolo di paradiso, dove poteva stare con i suoi libri e i suoi attrezzi a sferragliare senza correre il rischio di incrociare quella _cosa_ perfetta mano per la mano con la sua altrettanto perfetta fidanzata.  
E adesso gli toccava stare a diretto contatto con lui tutti i giorni per almeno tre settimane. Era riuscito ad evitarlo per due anni grazie a i laboratori, al sedersi al lato opposto in aula nel disgraziato caso di avere una classe in comune, all’ubriacarsi come una spugna alle feste e soprattutto portandosi a letto chiunque gli capitasse a tiro.  
Non poteva mollare ad un passo da Cambridge, non poteva permetterselo, era lì lì dal lasciarsi alle spalle quella marmaglia e l’errore più grosso della sua vita, ovvero prendersi una cotta per Steve Rogers.  
   
Aveva stretto talmente forte i pugni che la circolazione delle mani era andata a farsi benedire, facendogliele diventare completamente bianche, e se ne accorse soltanto davanti alla porta del laboratorio.  
“Ciao Tony!” gli si rivolse una voce amica.  
“Eh… oh, ciao Bruce!” rispose distrattamente lui, lanciando il telefono sulla sua scrivania.  
“Tutto bene? Ti vedo turbato…” gli chiese in tono preoccupato l’amico.  
“No, per nulla…” Tony rimase sul vago, ma aggiunse poco dopo: “Bruce, posso chiederti un favore?”  
“Dipende da che favore,” Cercò di sdrammatizzare il ragazzo, praticamente il suo unico amico vero, gran secchione anche lui, che aveva già le porte aperte alla scuola di medicina di Harvard. Era una persona molto tranquilla, dalla corporatura minuta e il sorriso sincero.  
“Potresti mica dare una mano a Rogers per rifare l’esame di Fisica II? Hofstadter l’ha chiesto a me, ma io proprio non posso.”  
“Mi dispiace, Tony, lo farei volentieri, ma devo ultimare la pubblicazione sulla biocatalisi col professor Warner con una certa urgenza,” Bruce sembrava davvero rammaricato, ma nulla impedì a Tony di disperarsi comunque.  
“Merda!” Imprecò, tirando un calcio alla sua sedia.  
Rimase un paio di minuti a pensare in silenzio, fissando senza  rendersene conto l’ultimo esperimento che aveva davanti agli occhi, sotto lo sguardo confuso di Bruce.  
“Tony che ti prende? Non pensavo fosse così grave la cosa… Scusa, ma per quanto tempo devi star dietro a Rogers?  
“Almeno 3 settimane, cazzo.”  
“Bè, dai, non è poi così tanto. Pensavo peggio.”  
“No, è fin troppo, invece”  
“Dai Tony, non farla più grossa di quanto effettivamente è, su!” disse Bruce alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Non voglio avere a che fare con quella gente.”  
“Abbiamo a che fare con quella gente da almeno  4 anni, e manca poco per levarteli di torno, dai. Se non ti conoscessi, direi che c’è altro sotto.”  
“Ho bisogno di prendere un po’ d’aria,” Concluse, raccogliendo la sua roba. “Ci vediamo Banner, scusa se ti ho disturbato.”  
“Dai, Tony, calmati.” Rispose sommessamente il ragazzo, tornando al suo pc.  
Ma Tony non lo ascoltò, lasciando in fretta e furia il blocco scientifico per avviarsi in un angolo del campus che non era mai affollato: un parchetto vicino la biblioteca. Nel tragitto si sorbì la visione di urletti e pacche di spalle tra gli altri ragazzi rientrati ormai tutti dalle vacanze di Natale, li guardò con un misto di rabbia e di invidia: alle volte voleva essere come tutti loro, le cui uniche preoccupazioni erano quanta birra comprare per la prossima festa o qual era l’ultimo modello di smartphone da sfoggiare per sentirsi fighi.  
Essere ricco ed avere una media altissima evidentemente non era sufficiente per essere felici visto che aveva un padre che lo sviliva appena ne aveva l’occasione e una cotta enorme per qualcuno che non avrebbe mai potuto avere.  
Howard Stark. Il primo dei suoi problemi, il suo multimiliardario padre, che non lo riteneva all’altezza di essere il suo successore e non aveva remore a ricordarglielo ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione. Pensava fosse solo un ragazzo viziatello che passava il tempo ad ubriacarsi alle feste, e questo a Tony faceva malissimo, suo padre era il suo modello di vita e sapere di non rispondere alle sue aspettative, lo feriva profondamente.  
Giunto al “suo” angolino, si appoggiò ad un albero, la sua panchina era ricoperta di neve, ed iniziò a respirare profondamente, scalciando via un po’ di ghiaccio sul terreno.  
Perché doveva essere così difficile?  
Perché avere soldi ed essere brillante agli esami non era sufficiente?  
Perché aveva un padre che non era mai contento di lui nonostante tutto?  
Perché gli altri gli si avvicinavano solo per avere qualcosa in cambio?  
Perché doveva prendersi una spaventosa cotta proprio per _lui_?  
E, mentre la sua mente si affollava con tutti quei perché, il cellulare squillò: un SMS.  
Quando lo lesse, rischiò di far finire l’iPhone sul manto bianco che copriva il terreno.  
_Grazie per l’aiuto, quando potremmo vederci per studiare? Steve._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccomi qui con il primo capitolo ufficiale di **Try**.  
>  Un paio note veloci: Sì, come Aru ha notato dal prologo, il prof. Hostadter è un chiaro riferimento a The Big Bang Theory, che io adoro ed è stato più forte di me inserirci un piccolo _omaggio_.  
>  L'ambientazione è durante il quadriennio undergraduate, che in America è molto più "generalista" che da noi, quindi si può dare sia storia che fisica, ecco.  
> Ho scelto Georgetown perché è una delle migliori università con un'ottima squadra di basket sull'East Coast.
> 
> Poi i consueti ringraziamenti alla mia santa beta [Marti](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=125458), ciccin sei un pasticcino.  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che sono passati da qui, che hanno letto e che hanno lasciato un apprezzamento.
> 
> Al prossimo aggiornamento :)  
> 


	3. 2. Steve - Someone’s bound to get burned

  
  
 

 _Where there is a flame_  
_Someone’s bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn’t mean you’re gonna die_

   
  
Non era tipo da farsi mettere in soggezione facilmente Steve, ma quando nello studio del professor Hofstadter era entrato Tony, si era irrigidito più del dovuto, era la seconda volta nel giro di ventiquattro ore che succedeva, un record praticamente.  
Si era sentito a disagio quando il ragazzo aveva iniziato a battibeccare con l’insegnante per causa sua. Non riusciva a spiegarsi neanche come avesse fatto a offrire il suo aiuto a Tony per preparare l’esame di Storia.  
Si era sentito il viso andare in fiamme quando il ragazzo in piedi gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata furiosa e quindi aveva pensato bene di abbassare immediatamente lo sguardo, forse era meglio ammirare i propri anfibi.  
Quando Tony sbattè la porta dell’ufficio del professore, Steve sospirò e cercò di scusarsi con il docente. “Mi dispiace di averla messa in questa situazione, professore.” Disse mordendosi un labbro.  
“Tranquillo Rogers, Tony è sempre così… diciamo… _irruento_. Lo conosco ormai da qualche anno e ci ho fatto l’abitudine.” Il professor Hofstader sorrise e Steve si sentì quasi più tranquillo.  
“Come faccio a mettermi d’accordo con lui per studiare? Non saprei proprio come contattarlo.”  
“Ti lascio subito il suo numero, è 555-683-962.” Rispose il professore, leggendo dalla sua agendina.  
“Grazie mille, non so davvero come fare per sdebitarmi con lei.” Gli disse Steve riconoscente dopo essersi annotato il numero, per poi alzarsi dalla sedia e porgere la mano al docente.  
“Vinca il campionato!” accennò lui ricambiando la stretta e ridacchiando.  
“Faremo del nostro meglio,” Affermò con un sorriso sbilenco, cercando di nascondere la notevole tensione che aveva addosso.  
Uscì dall’ufficio piuttosto pensieroso e leggermente turbato, i corridoi erano affollati; stavano per iniziare un paio di lezioni, sentiva il vociare ma non prestava molta attenzione alle facce. Avrebbe dovuto essere sollevato del fatto che il professore gli era venuto incontro, invece c’era qualcosa che lo rendeva inquieto, possibile che quel ragazzino lo mettesse tanto in soggezione?    
Fece appena in tempo a fare un paio di passi, quando incrociò il suo amico Bucky, che lo rimproverò scherzosamente con una pacca sulla spalla. “Capitano! Che ci fai da queste parti? E soprattutto, perché ancora non ti sei fatto vedere in giro?”  
“Ohi, bello! Eh, non ho passato l’esame di Fisica II, son venuto a chiedere al professore se poteva darmi una mano,” Rispose Steve, ricambiando il saluto dell’amico.  
“Vabbè, ma che ti importa, mica si studia Fisica, a Legge!”  
“Ma se non ho buoni voti in tutte le materie, non mi accetteranno mai,”  Gli fece notare, sentendosi anche in colpa di non ammettere la verità.  
“Come ti pare,” Rispose senza tante cerimonie Bucky, “Parliamo di cose serie, c’è da organizzare una bella festa in confraternita per il rientro dalle vacanze.”  
“Uhm, sì, credo di sì,” accennò distrattamente Steve mentre controllava l’orologio per veder che ore fossero. “Ti dispiace occupartene tu? Io avrei da fare.”  
“Come pre-“ ma il ragazzo non fece in tempo a rispondergli, che Steve era già schizzato via.  
  
Era rimasto leggermente turbato dall’atteggiamento di Tony, immaginava di non stargli molto simpatico, ma tirare su una scena simile con un professore universitario pur di non dargli una mano, era più di quanto si aspettasse.  
Steve era solito ad avere stuoli di gente che lo adoravano, non solo tra gli studenti, anche nel corpo docenti, alle volte non si capacitava di tutto quell’amore, ma ci si era abituato, e quei cinque minuti di rabbia gli avevano dato un forte scossone. Perché ce l’aveva tanto con lui quel ragazzo? E soprattutto, perché ci stava rimanendo così male per uno così di cui, fondamentalmente, non gli importava neanche un po’?  
Ripescò il telefono dalla tasca del suo giubbotto ed esitò davanti al display, prese del tempo mandando un sms a Peggy per  avvisarla dell’esito dell’esame. Tenne il dispositivo in mano ancora un po’, titubante e poi scrisse: _Grazie per l’aiuto, quando potremmo vederci per studiare? Steve._ , premette invio, chiuse gli occhi e sospirò profondamente.  
Dopo un po’ di girovagare fuori dal blocco scientifico, sentì squillare il telefono.  Stava per avviarsi alla sala studio del dipartimento di Storia, tanto per quella mattina la lezione di Letteratura era saltata, ma quel rumore lo convinse a rimanere fermo dov’era. Sussultò e pensando che fosse Tony pronto ad insultarlo, guardò immediatamente il display del cellulare. Si tranquillizzò non appena vide che era Peggy a chiamarlo.  
“ _Fra un quarto d’ora fatti trovare al parchetto del dormitorio B,_ ” soffiò seccata, riattaccando immediatamente senza dar tempo al ragazzo di risponderle.  
Sbuffando si avviò verso il parchetto, cercando di capire cosa avesse potuto irritare la sua ragazza.  
Insomma, quel rientro dalle vacanze non era certo iniziato sotto i migliori auspici, sperava che almeno la partita di venerdì sarebbe andata bene.  
I due arrivarono praticamente in contemporanea nel luogo dell’incontro, Peggy sapeva che a quell’ora non ci sarebbe stato nessuno in giro, e avrebbero potuto discutere senza troppi occhi e soprattutto orecchie indiscrete.  
Anche se visibilmente irritata, era sempre bella: i capelli mori e ondulati a posto, il trucco era perfetto ed era avvolta da una sciarpona di lana per ripararsi dal freddo.  
Gli amici di Steve la chiamavano Sergente di Ferro: era determinatissima in tutto ciò che faceva e difficilmente si faceva mettere i piedi in testa dagli altri. Il suo sogno era quello di avere un’agenzia di Pubbliche Relazioni tutta sua, e sicuramente ce l’avrebbe fatta, aveva praticamente in tasca l’iscrizione alla scuola di Marketing e PR della New York University.  
 “Che ti prende?” esordì la ragazza senza tante cerimonie.  
“Bentornata anche a te, Peggy,” Le rispose Steve con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Cosa vuol dire ‘Non ho passato l’esame di Fisica II?” continuò lei ignorandolo, e sbattendogli il suo cellulare in faccia, per fargli vedere l’SMS di poco prima.  
“Cosa c’è da capire? Sono stato bocciato.” Le disse, mettendosi le mani in tasca per il freddo.  
“Ti sembra il caso? Adesso? Con le domande d’ammissione alle porte?”  
“Lo so benissimo, non c’è bisogno che me lo ricordi ogni santo giorno.”  
“Ah, ecco, proprio perché lo sai, ti sei fatto bocciare?” gli rispose lei, con la voce che stava prendendo gli acuti.  
“Mi sono fatto bocc-… Peggy che ti salta in testa? Sono anche andato da Hofstadter per chiedergli di rifare l’esame al più presto!” Steve la guardava incredulo.  
“Toh! E cosa ti ha detto?”  
“Mi ha dato un’altra possibilità, fra tre settimane lo rifaccio. Mi ha anche offerto aiuto.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Un suo assistente mi darà una mano a ripetere il programma…”  
“Ah! E chi?” domandò la ragazza curiosa.  
“Stark.”  
“Stark? Lo sapevo! Lo sapevo, Steve. L’hai fatto apposta a sbagliare l’esame, dillo!” alzando decisamente la voce.  
“Ma che caz-, ma cosa stai dicendo? Fatto apposta? E’ una novità, per caso, che in scienze non sono proprio un genio? No, ma adesso me la spieghi ‘sta cosa del farlo di proposito…” continuò lui sempre più esterrefatto.  
“Steve, non sono stupida. L’ho capito che ti piace quello.” Gli disse, quasi come prenderlo a schiaffi verbalmente.  
“PEGGY, cosa stai blaterando?” Alzò lui la voce a questo punto, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
“L’hai fatto apposta, sei andato a piagnucolare dal professore per farti aiutare, chi non aiuterebbe quel bel musino di Rogers, nella speranza che ti assegnasse SfiggyStark come tutor, non hai fatto neanche lo sforzo di doverglielo chiedere esplicitamente, a quanto pare.” Gli urlò, spingendolo col dito indice.  
“Spiegami cos’è successo durante queste vacanze di Natale, non ci vediamo per dieci giorni e ti ritrovo impazzita!”  
“E perché sei tornato prima dalle vacanze? Senza dirmi niente, poi?”  
“Peggy, da quando ti frega di quando torno al campus? Da quando ti frega come mi vanno gli esami? Da quando ti frega _qualcosa_ di me?” l’incredulità di Steve era diventata rassegnazione.  
“Mi frega da quando rischio di fare la fine della cornuta, con un ragazzo! E per di più sfigato!”  
“Parli proprio tu di corna? Mi fai ridere. Tu credi che non lo sappia di Washington?”  
“Ti sei mai chiesto perché? Eh? Te lo sei mai fatto un esame di coscienza, Rogers?”  
“Peggy…” disse lui, abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Davvero credi che io sia così imbecille? Davvero, Steve? Credi che non l’abbia capito da subito perché non mi hai mai toccata? Credi che non mi sia mai accorta come guardi il culo di Bucky? O peggio ancora, come guardi quello scienziato da strapazzo di SfiggyStark?”  
“Non capisco sul serio cosa ti sia saltato in testa, Carter.”  
“Steve, Cristo, perché continui a fare questa sceneggiata con me? Non ti sto dicendo di fare outing pubblicamente, ma almeno con me puoi ammetterlo.”  
“Peggy, tu stai fuori…”  
E la piantò lì, da sola, scappando verso il dormitorio, con gli occhi velati di lacrime.  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Buon sabato a tutte e grazie per essere (ancora) passate da qui.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Stavolta tocca a Steve, spero di non aver fatto troppi danni con lui, che è il mio cuoricino (sì, sono patetica, perdonatemi).
> 
> Consueto e doveroso grazie alla mia beta [Marti](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=125458) per i consigli e il prezioso aiuto.
> 
> E grazie a tutti coloro che leggono, recensiscono e inseriscono la storia tra le preferite/ricordate/seguite.
> 
> Alla prossima! :)
> 
> PS: sempre disponibile ad essere trollata su [Ask](http://ask.fm/pinkpunk83)!


	4. 3. Tony - You weren't there

                                      

 

 

_You weren't there,  
You never were_

  
   
Tony rilesse il messaggio e si frenò dall’irresistibile tentazione di fare il lancio del giavellotto col suo cellulare, non lo fece solo per evitarsi la scocciatura di mettersi ad aggiustarlo, anche se poteva usarlo come scusa per non aiutare  _quello là_.  
Fissò il display ancora per un secondo e, senza rispondere, rimise in tasca il telefono.  
Decise così di andare di nuovo da Starbucks, a prendersi un macchiato al caramello, il suo preferito, da portare in camera sua e di rimanere là dentro almeno fino all’indomani.  
Uscì dal locale con il suo bicchierone fumante in mano, con quel freddo gelido era proprio un sollievo, odiava i guanti e ogni volta rischiava di farsi cadere le dita a causa del gelo. Si avviò verso il suo blocco del dormitorio, che a quell’ora era semideserto: tutti sparsi tra caffetterie e mense a raccontarsi le mirabolanti avventure natalizie. Ad un certo punto, in lontananza, vide una scena che lo lasciò parecchio perplesso: Steve e Peggy nel pieno di una discussione animata, o meglio, quella agitata era lei, lui sembrava un cane bastonato.  _Zerbinaggio in progress, tipico_ , pensò Tony. E nonostante la sua rabbia, vederlo con quell’espressione in viso  gli provocò una piccola fitta: da qualche parte, dentro di sé, era dispiaciuto per il biondone.  
Scosse la testa, come a darsi una svegliata, e decise di continuare a camminare verso il suo dormitorio. Percorse i corridoi sorseggiando di tanto in tanto il suo caffè, ancora decisamente arrabbiato, adesso anche con sé stesso per essersi dispiaciuto per quella scena tra Miss e Mister America.  
24B, eccolo  _a casa._  Mise la chiave nella toppa, aprì la porta e si trovò nel suo confortevole disordine: letto disfatto, sedia che faceva da armadio, libri ovunque, aggeggi elettronici che troneggiavano sulla scrivania, un paio di bicchieri vuoti di Starbucks sul comodino e pure un cartone di pizza vicino alla porta.  
Buttò lo zaino ai piedi del letto, cercò di far spazio sulla scrivania per appoggiare il suo caffè, lanciò con un sospiro il giubbotto sul letto e si tolse le scarpe, lasciandole in mezzo alla stanza.  
Andò quindi a ripescare il libro di storia dallo zaino, sperando di riuscire a combinare qualcosa di minimamente produttivo in quella giornata che non era certo iniziata nel migliore dei modi.  
Liberare la scrivania era troppo complicato, quindi si sedette a letto, cercando invano di concentrarsi sulle cause che portarono alla Guerra di Secessione Americana, ma la testa continuava ad andargli a quello che era successo qualche ora prima dal professor Hofstadter, era la prima volta che si trovava così vicino a  _lui_  e forse anche la prima volta che  _quello_  gli rivolgeva la parola.  
Tornò a leggere di Lincoln, nordisti e sudisti, ma inspiegabilmente, dopo dieci minuti crollò addormentato con il saggio in mano. Lo svegliò, dopo un’ora e mezza, un SMS; era Bruce che voleva sapere se avesse risolto qualcosa con Rogers e se si fosse calmato.  
_Merda!_  Doveva ancora rispondergli.  
Prima mandò un messaggio a Bruce con uno sbrigativo  _Tranquillo, tutto a posto. Sto studiando storia_ , poi passò a quello più difficile, era inutile girarci tanto attorno, gli toccava farlo.  
In fondo sarebbero state solo tre settimane, poi tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità. O almeno, così sperava.  
_Domani, aula studio Newton del Polo scientifico, ore 15_. Scrisse secco Tony.  
_Niente confidenza_ , cercava di auto consigliarsi il ragazzo.  
Il telefono squillò poco dopo.  
_Ok, a domani. Steve._  
Restò a fissare l’iPhone per un pezzo, così, perso nel vuoto.  
La sua testa iniziò a vagare, ad immaginarsi in un mondo parallelo dove non esistevano  problemi, dove tutti lo adoravano, compreso suo padre, un mondo dove Steve Rogers poteva essere suo, un mondo dove non doveva dimostrare niente a nessuno.  
Tornò sul Pianeta Terra quando arrivò l’ennesimo SMS, era di nuovo Banner che gli chiedeva se gli andava di farsi un hamburger insieme quella sera.  
_Grazie Bruce, non ho granché fame e poi sono a buon punto con questo maledetto libro di storia. Magari un’altra volta._  
Decise che forse era meglio alzarsi un po’ dal letto e andò a farsi una doccia. Gli ci volevano proprio quei dieci minuti sotto il getto d’acqua calda, riuscì a rilassarsi un po’ e a non pensare a nulla, o  _quasi_ ; ma per fortuna quello era un posto in cui nessuno poteva disturbarlo e soprattutto giudicarlo.  
Uscì dal bagno e ancora con i capelli bagnati e si infilò una tuta, decise di fare un po’ di spazio nel caos della propria scrivania per continuare a studiare quella rognosa Guerra Civile.  
Raccattò un po’ dei suoi robottini e li mise sul ripiano più alto della libreria, fece un mucchietto coi fogli sparsi e spostò verso il muro i libri di chimica.  
Studiò per tutta la notte, crollò verso le quattro del mattino con la testa sull’assassinio di Lincoln.  
La sveglia suonò alle sette, per quella che sarebbe stata una delle più lunghe mattine della sua vita.  
 

***

  
Ore 15, Sala Studio Newton.  
Tony fece aspettare almeno dieci minuti Steve, che era arrivato puntualissimo all’appuntamento.  
Lo trovò seduto ad uno dei tavoli, perfetto come al solito, con i libri di fisica ed un quaderno sistemati davanti a lui, a giocherellare con una penna con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
“Rogers,” Disse senza neanche scusarsi prima di sedersi.  
“Ciao, Tony. Co-“ lo salutò Steve.  
“Da dove dobbiamo iniziare? Due più due sai farlo?” Lo interruppe bruscamente, senza neanche guardarlo in visto.  
“Ehm, sì, certo…”  
“Toh, non l’avrei mai detto.”  
“Ho qualche problema con le Leggi, Coulomb in particolare. E con i circuiti elettrici oscillanti.”  
“Cristo, Rogers, come ci sei arrivato a fare Fisica II se non riesci a memorizzare le leggi?” gli disse alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Puoi chiamarmi solo Steve.”  
“Ti sembra il caso, adesso?” lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Cerchiamo di fare quello per cui siamo qui, e non teatro, che non ho tempo da perdere, campione,” Gli rispose acido.  
Steve non rispose, ma cercò di sostenere lo sguardo del ragazzo.  
L’unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare in quel momento Tony era saltargli addosso, era così vicino a lui che riusciva a sentire il profumo agrumato della sua colonia, era così vicino che poteva contare tutti i piccoli nei che punteggiavano il suo lungo collo, gli sarebbe bastato allungare una mano per poterlo toccare. Erano almeno due anni che aspettava un momento del genere. Steve Rogers era lì, davanti a lui con quello sguardo fie-, no, non sembrava affatto fiero, anzi sembrava nascondere qualcosa. Ma sicuramente era solo l’imbarazzo di trovarsi in quel posto e soprattutto con lui, per giunta.  
“Va bene, ho capito, per oggi cerchiamo di capire la Legge di Coulomb, altrimenti andremo avanti ben poco. Se riesci ad entrare nel meccanismo, ti verrà più facile fissarti in testa la legge.”  
“Grazie, Tony,” Disse semplicemente Steve, mantenendo quello sguardo che restava indecifrabile all’altro.  
L’ora e mezza di lezione passò piuttosto in fretta per Tony, alternando la voglia di prenderlo a testate quando non capiva concetti a lui banalissimi, al desiderio di baciarlo lì, davanti a tutti.  
“Senti, Tony, sabato diamo una festa all’AlphaPsi, se ti va di venire, non farti problemi, non ci sarà bisogno di imbucarti stavolta,” Buttò lì di punto in bianco Steve quando ebbero finito, mentre raccoglieva la sua roba.  
A Tony si gelò il sangue nelle vene, e forse, per la seconda volta nella sua vita, non riuscì a pronunciare una parola.  
“Ah, se per te non è un problema, domani potremmo fare più tardi? Avrei gli allenamenti.”  
Tony biascicò un suono indecifrabile e annuì.  
“Perfetto, a domani alle 17 allora, grazie ancora,” Disse Steve, mettendosi lo zaino in spalla e allontanandosi.  
Tony non riuscì a rispondere al saluto, rimase paralizzato a fissare il ragazzo, sconvolto, non senza buttare, però, un occhiata al suo favoloso lato B.  
   
“Ciao Banner, come andiamo?”  chiese Tony all’amico, in videochiamata su Skype.  
“Benone, sono a buon punto con la pubblicazione. Tu piuttosto, ti vedo ancora un po’ strano.” Rispose gentilmente Bruce.  
“Hm. Niente di che.”  
“Parla.”  
“Rogers mi ha invitato alla festa della confraternita sabato.”  
“Deduco che sia andata bene, come prima lezione quindi, e mi raccomando, frena gli entusiasmi.” Lo prese in giro.  
“Ridi, io sono fottuto, invece.”  
“E perché saresti fottuto?” chiese con curiosità Bruce.  
“… No, niente, lascia perdere, non so quello che dico.” Tagliò corto.  
“Tony?”  
Il ragazzo rimase muto davanti al pc, lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie mani.  
“Mi faresti la cortesia di dirmi che diavolo ti prende? Sei più impossibile del solito, in questi giorni.”  
“Mi piace Rogers,” Sibilò.  
“Non ho capito.”  
“MI. PIACE. ROGERS.” Scandì ad alta voce.  
“Oh Cristo!” rispose leggermente sconvolto Bruce.  
“Lo sapevo. Vabbè, lascia perdere, dimentica quello che ti ho detto. Torna pure sulla tua biocatalisi, che io torno sulla mia legge di Klein-Gordon…” replicò leggermente offeso.  
“Tony, smettila di fare l’adolescente tormentata e parliamone.”  
“Di cosa vuoi parlare? Cosa c’è da dire? Che ho una cotta da due anni per il fighissimo e perfettissimo e fidanzatissimo capitano della squadra di basket di Georgetown, Steve Rogers? E io sono solo uno sfigatissimo nerd ubriacone? A che pro?”  
“DUE ANNI? E tu in due anni non mi hai detto nulla?”  
“E perché avrei dovuto farlo? Romperti le palle con le mie fisime inutili sul più bel culo del campus? Un paio di mesi e son fuori di qua, me lo dimenticherò, prima o poi.”  
“Tu sei pazzo, lo sai? Tu ti stai logorando da due anni senza dirmi niente,” continuò sinceramente dispiaciuto Banner. “Che intenzioni hai per sabato?”  
“Non vado da nessuna parte, ovviamente.”  
“E perché non dovresti? Non risulterebbe strano se il re dell’imbuco mancasse giusto a questa festa?”  
“Ma figurati se se ne accorge qualcuno.”  
“Dai, ci vengo io con te.”  
“Non mi va, Bruce, non voglio farmi coinvolgere.”  
“Non fare la ragazzina capricciosa. Magari è la volta buona che la smettono di prenderti in giro, se riesci a fare amicizia con Rogers.”  
“Ma non voglio fare amicizia con quello.”  
“Magari poi lo conosci meglio, ti sta antipatico, e ti passa la cotta, mettila così”.  
“Uhmpf.”  
“Guarda se mi tocca pregarti andare ad una festa, Stark.”  
“Mezz’ora, rubiamo qualche birra e ce ne andiamo.”  
“Affare fatto. Scappo, adesso. Buona serata.”  
“Cià.”  
Tony chiuse Skype e aprì il file con la sua tesina su Klein-Gordon, ma iniziò a riflettere su cosa gli avesse detto Bruce. Magari aveva ragione lui, magari conoscendolo un po’ meglio, le sue aspettative si sarebbero sgonfiate e la cotta sarebbe potuta passare, finalmente.  
In fondo aveva ventidue anni, tanti progetti e doveva cercare di andare avanti, anche se restare freddo durante le ripetizioni, almeno per ora, gli sembrava la cosa giusta da fare.  
   
E dopo tre giorni di lezioni con Steve, durante i quali cercò in tutti i modi di mantenere le distanze, arrivò il fatidico sabato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentornate e grazie per essere passate di nuovo da Try.
> 
> Ovviamente grazie alla mia meravigliosa beta, Marti.
> 
> Spero di continuare ad essere regolare con gli aggiornamenti, il prossimo capitolo è in via di revisione e questo è un periodo indaffarato, soprattutto per la Marti, quindi, who knows :)
> 
> Alla prossima!


	5. 4. Steve - I Don't Want You Tonight

_I don't want you tonight,  
You weren't there_

   
  
“Che cosa avresti fatto?” chiese incredulo Bucky a Steve, mentre erano seduti al loro solito tavolo del pub del campus assieme a Peggy, che tanto incredula non era , ma che per fortuna non commentò. In effetti quello che aveva appena finito di dire il suo fidanzato non faceva altro che confermare le teorie del loro ultimo litigio.  
“Ho invitato Stark alla festa di sabato, non so cosa ci sia di difficile da capire in questa frase,” rispose Steve con una leggera irritazione nella voce.  
“Ma sei impazzito?” continuò l’amico, bevendo un sorso di birra nel tentativo di calmarsi.  
“Tanto si sarebbe sicuramente imbucato come al suo solito, cosa cambia?”  
“Cambia che non abbiamo scuse per buttarlo fuori, se il qui presente lo autorizza a venire!” Esclamò Bucky, facendo un gesto teatrale con le braccia.  
“La stai facendo troppo lunga, Bucky, poi magari neanche ci viene.”  
“O peggio: si porta dietro quell’altro sfigato di Banner,” concluse l’amico, ignorando il suo tentativo di alleggerire la situazione.  
“Ok, ora basta voi due, mi avete stufata.” Esordì Peggy. “Ormai Steve ha fatto il danno, saranno cavoli suoi se SfiggyStark e il suo socio si presenteranno alla festa. Ora piantatela e parliamo d’altro.”  
I due ragazzi si lanciarono ancora qualche occhiata di sbieco e poi cambiarono discorso parlando delle ultime partite di campionato.  
Peggy, invece, si allontanò poco dopo, a causa di una telefonata.  
   
I giorni seguenti filarono via lisci, ogni pomeriggio si vedeva con Tony alla solita aula studio; il ragazzo era bravo a spiegare le cose, gli sembrava meno arrabbiato del primo giorno, anche se stava sempre sulle sue. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto conoscerlo meglio, era davvero uno in gamba, e certamente non sfigato come tutti sostenevano. Si ritrovò a pensare che era addirittura una persona interessante.  
Il venerdì prima della festa, quando si salutarono dopo aver finito di studiare, Steve azzardò: “Allora ci vediamo domani sera?”  
Tony alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e, nonostante tutto, ancora perplesso per l’invito, rispose: “Credo di sì.”  
“Bene, a domani, allora.”  
“Ciao.” E, borsa in spalla, Tony se ne andò.  
Steve finì di sistemare la sua roba nello zaino, contrò l’ora sul suo Blackberry. Era ancora abbastanza presto per prepararsi per la partita e non aveva voglia di vedere né Peggy né gli altri in quel momento, quindi decise di andarsene in camera sua, magari a sistemare i suoi album e a disegnare un po’. Si avviò quindi verso il blocco B, che era interamente composto da stanze singole, occupate per la stragrande maggioranza dagli studenti dell’ultimo anno, ed era diviso in due edifici, ordinati in base al numero. Lui stava nella 15B, al piano terra dell’ala “dispari”.  
Stava percorrendo il vialetto che costeggiava il dormitorio un po’ sovrappensiero quando finì per sbattere addosso a qualcuno.  
“Ma guarda un po’ dove cammini!” lo rimproverò l’altra persona, che intanto si era piegata a raccogliere la borsa caduta a causa dell’impatto.  
“Scu-  _Tony_?” biascicò Steve, che a tutto pensava, tranne di trovare il ragazzo davanti all’ingresso del suo dormitorio. “Che ci fai qui?” continuò.  
“Potrei farti la stessa domanda… Comunque, ci  _vivo_?” gli rispose lui con una punta di sarcasmo.  
“E da quanto?”  
“Direi dall’anno scorso, ad occhio e croce. Ma scusa, cosa te ne importa?”  
“Bè, anch’io alloggio qui, alla 15. Com’è che non ci siamo mai visti?” rispose sempre più sbalordito Steve.  
“Forse perché sto nell’edificio “pari”, non frequentiamo gli stessi  giri e abbiamo orari completamente diversi, Micheal Jordan?”  
“Ehm sì, può darsi.” Rispose imbarazzato.  
“Scusami, ma ora ho da fare.” Tagliò corto Tony allontanandosi a passo svelto senza troppe cerimonie.  
Steve rimase fermo lì per qualche minuto, inebetito, con una strana sensazione nel petto. Sembrava quasi contento di aver fatto quella scoperta, anche se non riusciva a spiegarsi il motivo.  
Con una scrollata di spalle e si incamminò verso camera sua. Entrando, ripose con cura il giubbotto sull’appendiabiti attaccato alla porta e appoggiò lo zaino sulla sedia della scrivania.  
La sua stanza era perfettamente in ordine: letto rifatto, libri sistemati con metodo sugli scaffali, qualche trofeo qui e là, scrivania immacolata.  
Dopo essersi tolto le scarpe e cambiato di vestiti, svuotò lo zaino e lo appoggiò ai piedi della scrivania. Aprì il cassetto chiuso a chiave e tirò fuori uno dei suoi blocchi da disegno.  
Guardò il foglio bianco per un po’, quando iniziò a tratteggiare con la matita, ne venne fuori una figura minuta, occhiali da vista rettangolari sulla testa, barbetta, capelli spettinati: Tony. Era seduto ad un tavolo e si teneva la testa con una mano e aveva dei libri davanti a sé.  
Era raro che disegnasse senza prendere spunto da cioè che vedeva: amava ritrarre ciò che gli capitava sotto gli occhi, catturandone l’essenza.  
In quel momento, stava tracciando d’istinto, lo schizzo era come se fosse venuto fuori dalla matita da solo: non stava pensando, non stava analizzando, era solo e semplicemente Steve. Niente io, solo es. Niente convenzioni, niente apparenze, solo lui e il foglio.  
 _Cosa sto facendo?_  Si disse d’un tratto il ragazzo, come se si stesse svegliando da un torpore, si era reso conto solo in quel momento cos’aveva disegnato: aveva realizzato una volta finito chi fosse quella figura, la guardò e gli piaceva,  _perché?_  Stava per appallottolare il foglio e buttarlo via, ma si fermò immediatamente: lo guardò bene un’altra volta e lo sistemò in fondo al cassetto.  
Si prese la testa tra le mani quasi spaventato, quella situazione stava diventando più grande di lui.  
In fondo, erano solo tre giorni che aveva a che fare direttamente con Stark.  
 _E se avesse avuto ragione Peggy?_  
 

***

  
“Steve, aiutami con queste casse di birra, per favore.”  
Era quasi tutto pronto per la festa alla sede della confraternita: la musica c’era, l’alcol quasi, mancavano solo le ragazze (e alcuni _ragazzi_ …) che comunque sarebbero arrivate da lì a poco.  
In cuor suo, Steve voleva incrociare Tony, anche se, viste le premesse del suo migliore amico, in un certo senso sperava che gli desse buca.  
Finite di sistemare le casse di alcolici con Bucky, il ragazzo se ne andò in cucina per cercare qualcosa da sgranocchiare, prima che la ressa si facesse insostenibile, vista la quantità di persone che continuava ad arrivare. Trovò una mela rossa nel cestino della frutta e iniziò ad addentarla appoggiato ad un mobile.  
“Ciao,” Una voce femminile lo salutò.  
“Peggy,” Rispose lui con cortesia, notando la ragazza entrare nel vano e sistemarsi vicino a lui.  
I due si guardarono alcuni istanti senza dirsi nulla, Steve finì la sua mela e gettò il torsolo nel cestino.  
“Io e te dobbiamo parlare,” Disse Peggy rompendo il silenzio tra loro, mentre i rumori della festa si facevano sempre più forti.  
“Di cosa?” chiese il ragazzo.  
“Dobbiamo finire il discorso dell’altro giorno,” continuò calma lei.  
“Ancora? No, non mi pare ci sia altro da aggiungere,” Steve rispose frettoloso, sentendo l’agitazione affiorare.  
“Steve.”  
“E poi non mi sembra questo il posto e il momento di tirar fuori certi argomenti,” mormorò chiudendo la conversazione e lasciandola sola.  
Si diresse verso la più grande delle sale comuni, la musica ormai era arrivata ai decibel più alti e si iniziava a far fatica a camminare per la quantità di gente: riconobbe un paio di cheerleader che stavano ridacchiando con alcuni dei suoi compagni di squadra, erano anche arrivate le amiche di Peggy, che si stavano già dando da fare ballando; per la prima volta dopo quattro anni, quella confusione lo irritava. Si avvicinò al tavolo per prendere una bottiglia di birra e si guardò attorno, per controllare se fosse arrivato Tony.  
Andò nel panico quando vide che Bucky l’aveva trovato prima di lui, era felice di vederlo lì ma allo stesso tempo era terrorizzato da quello che sarebbe potuto uscire dalla bocca dell’amico. Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter parlare un po’ con lui, cercare di andare al di là delle leggi di fisica e tutta quella noia che dovevano studiare tutti i giorni. Magari, riuscendo a scambiarci due parole, poteva iniziare a capire cosa gli stesse succedendo.  
Si avvicinò curioso a Bucky e Tony, fermi in piedi nel corridoio che separava la stanza principale dall’ingresso, notando tutto a un tratto perfino la presenza del migliore amico del suo insegnante privato, quel Bruce Banner di cui aveva già sentito parlare.  
“Oh, ecco il nostro Capitano!” urlò Bucky, già visibilmente alticcio mettendogli un braccio sulla spalla. “Stavo salutando il tuo invitato SfiggyStark e il suo più uno.” Continuò ridacchiando. “Caspita, credo sia un vero record, quattro anni da imbucato e a pochi mesi dalla fine, finalmente un invito. Ti sta andando bene a dare ripetizioni!” scoppiò a ridere.  
Tony rimase immobile e in silenzio, con l’espressione neutra, a fissare Steve, sperando in una sua reazione, ma lui era altrettanto immobile e silenzioso.  
“Dai, andiamo a far ubriacare qualche cheerleader, Sfiggy, magari tu e il dottorino finalmente potrete approfittarne,” Insistette Bucky, spostando il braccio dalle spalle di Steve per andare ad appoggiarlo su quelle di Tony.  
“Non mi toccare!” gli disse rabbiosamente il ragazzo, scansandosi.  
 “Ehi, calma amico. Voglio farti divertire…” continuò Bucky ridendo.  
 “E chi ti dice che mi voglia fare una cheerleader per divertirmi, Barnes?”  
“Ah, già, mi dimenticavo che le ragazze sono una seconda scelta per te, Sfiggy. Bè, mi dispiace, ma i miei compagni di squadra non sono disponibili.”  
A quella frase Steve ebbe un sussulto, e Tony se ne accorse.  
“Non mi interessano neanche i tuoi compagni di squadra, se è per questo.”  Steve si sentì il sangue gelare nelle vene, a causa dello sguardo tagliente che gli rivolse l’altro ragazzo.  
“Proprio di gusti difficili il ragazzino, eh, Steve” Continuò, senza smettere di ridere e dando una gomitata all’amico, con la speranza che gli desse supporto.  
Steve, invece, sembrava una statua di cera, voleva spendere due parole per difendere Tony, ma era terrorizzato dalla prevedibile reazione del suo amico. Si sentiva divorare dai dubbi e dall’ansia.  
“Sapete cosa vi dico? Era meglio venire da imbucato, almeno non avrei dovuto avere a che fare con due idioti come voi. Non ho bisogno delle vostre stupide chiacchiere, non vorrei mai che mi attaccaste il gene della scemenza. Andate a farvi fottere entrambi.” Commentò Tony con tono acido andandosene con Bruce alle calcagna.  
Bucky scoppiò in una più fragorosa risata, rivolgendosi all’amico. “Visto? Abbiamo risolto il problema della pseudo checca e di Dottor House. Andiamo a divertirci.”  
“Bucky, sei proprio uno stronzo,” furono le uniche parole che uscirono dalle labbra di Steve.  
Era ancora nella stessa posizione, fermo a fissare la porta e con la bottiglia di birra in mano, non era riuscito a muovere un muscolo per cercare di evitare quella spiacevole conversazione e ne era affranto.  
“Non dirmi che ti dispiace. Ah, no, è vero, scusa, non ti dispiace. Non mi pare tu abbia fatto niente per difenderlo!” Sghignazzò divertito, al che Steve spostò lo sguardo dalla porta all’amico, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Sai Bucky? A fanculo ti ci mando anche io!”  
L’amico lo guardò perplesso per un secondo, ma scoppiò a ridere per l’ennesima volta e si allontanò verso un gruppetto di ragazze che li stava osservando.  
Steve quindi si avviò verso il giardino sul retro, passando dalla cucina e afferrando un altro paio di bottiglie di birra che c’erano sul tavolo.  
Si sedette su una panca, incurante del freddo pungente, e si mise a osservare le stelle in cielo.  
 _E adesso_? pensò, con gli occhi lucidi.  
 _Cosa faccio? Devo parlare con qualcuno. Ma con chi?_  
L’unica persona con cui poteva farlo era Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stavolta ringrazio doppiamente la mia magnifica beta Marti che non solo è riuscita a darmi una mano a sistemare questo capitolo che non voleva venir fuori in nessun modo, ma l'ha fatto nonostante sia negli esami fino al collo. Non so come farei senza te, loviu <3
> 
> Grazie, ovviamente, a tutti coloro che passano da qui, mi lasciano due paroline e seguono la storia. :)


	6. 5. Tony - Nobody Knows the Rhythm of My Heart

_Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart_   
_The way I do when I'm lying in the dark_   
_And the world is asleep_

 

   
Tony sfuggì a Bruce esattamente cinque minuti dopo aver lasciato la confraternita. Non era riuscito né a bere, né a portarsi via nulla, a parte una forte umiliazione.  
Pensò quindi di avviarsi al pub del campus, corrompendo il barista, sarebbe sicuramente riuscito a sgraffignare una bottiglia di vodka da portarsi in stanza.  
Infatti, così fu: sganciò venti dollari e se andò in camera col suo bottino. Iniziò a bere lungo la strada, così che, una volta arrivato a destinazione, era già sufficientemente brillo.  
Fece in tempo a togliersi il giubbotto e le scarpe, bere ancora qualche sorso di alcol che perse i sensi cadendo sul letto.  
Ovviamente non rispose neanche ad una delle chiamate di Bruce, da quando si separarono.  
Dormì filato fino a mezzogiorno, anche se il suo sonno era stato disturbato da continui incubi: prima la sua domanda di ammissione al MIT respinta, poi l’immagine di Bucky che lo prendeva in giro, Steve muto che non lo difendeva, Steve che lo prendeva in giro con Bucky, Steve che lo baciava; non mancò neanche il classico e tremendo mal di testa che seguiva ogni qual volta si sbronzasse.  
Guardandosi allo specchio, vide un Tony distrutto: colorito smorto, occhiaie e aveva ancora addosso i vestiti della sera precedente. Si spogliò e stranamente buttò tutto nel cestino dei panni sporchi, che era ormai diventato un oggetto decorativo.  
Andò in bagno e aprì l’acqua calda per farsi una doccia, il getto gli distese un po’ i nervi e si rilassò, il mal di testa rimaneva lì, però.  
Anche  quella sensazione di frustrazione rimaneva ben salda dentro di lui, ma non voleva pensarci né piangersi addosso, quindi decise di andare a recuperare del caffè e prendere un’aspirina, dopo essersi sistemato.  
Così fece: una volta vestito, prese il giubbotto ed andò da Starbucks, prese il solito Venti di Americano e un paio di ciambelle per “coprire” l’aspirina.  
Tornò dritto nella sua stanza, ci rimase chiuso per tutto il giorno, cosa che si ripeté il giorno successivo, lunedì: scorta di caffè e poi clausura in camera sua.  
Non rispose ad alcuna chiamata di Bruce, non avviò Skype, non avvisò Steve di non presentarsi al recupero di lunedì pomeriggio.  
Si dedicò anima e corpo a quello che doveva essere l’unica cosa importante per lui: lo studio e il raggiungimento dei suoi obiettivi.  
Si ritagliò anche qualche ora per finire di leggere il libro sulla Guerra Civile, così da riportarlo in biblioteca il giorno seguente.  
   
Il lunedì sera ignorò un SMS di Steve che gli chiedeva se fosse successo qualcosa per non essersi presentato in aula studio quel pomeriggio, ignorò la conseguente telefonata del ragazzo, ignorò la quindicesima chiamata di Bruce. Questo, stanco di fare telefonate a vuoto, verso le sette di sera, bussò alla porta della sua stanza.  
“Ah, sei vivo, posso anche andarmene allora.” Disse il ragazzo parecchio irritato a Tony, che aveva appena aperto la porta.  
“Che c’è?” disse.  
“Veramente dovrei chiederlo io a te, cosa c’è, visto che son più di ventiquattr’ore che mi ignori senza remore.”  
“Vieni dentro, non mi va di fare scene in corridoio,” invitò l’amico nella sua stanza.  
Bruce fece slalom tra la confusione che regnava sul pavimento e trovò un angolino dove sedersi sul letto.  
“Tony, scusa.” Esordì.  
“Di cosa?”  
“Di averti trascinato alla festa.”  
“Mica è colpa tua se Barnes e Rogers sono due dementi,” Rispose Tony, che nel frattempo si era seduto alla scrivania, dando le spalle all’amico, trafficando con uno dei suoi robottini.  
“Lo so, ma mi sento comunque responsabile di averti ficcato in quella situazione.”  
“Ma smettila.”  
“E allora perché non mi hai risposto al telefono e non ti sei fatto trovare su Skype?”  
“Avevo da fare.” Tagliò corto lui.  
“Tony.”  
“Bruce, non mi va di parlare di questa storia, ok?”  
L’amico ignorò la richiesta e continuò: “Ho visto Rogers, poco fa, mi ha chiesto se ti era successo qualcosa.”  
Tony alzò la testa dal robottino e guardò fisso il muro davanti a lui.  
“Mi ha detto che non vi siete visti oggi e non l’hai neanche avvisato. Sembrava sinceramente preoccupato.”  
“’Sti cazzi.”  
“Potevi almeno inventarti una scusa, se non volevi vederlo oggi.”  
“Ma anche no, si è comportato da vero coglione sabato.”  
“Dai, Tony, sembrava davvero imbarazzato davanti all’amico. Facendo così dai molta importanza alla cosa, e non eri tu quello che voleva mantenere le distanze?”  
Tony continuò a guardare il muro, senza rispondere all’amico.  
“Metti da parte l’orgoglio, dimostrati superiore e domani presentati alla lezione con lui. Se fai così, ti comporti da ragazzino che loro credono che tu sia.”  
“Bruce,” cedette Tony, prendendosi la testa fra le mani. “Io non so se ce la faccio.”  
“Certo che ce la fai. In fondo una settimana è già andata, ne restano solo altre due.”  
“E’ dura Bruce, è dura. Per quanto io faccia di tutto per detestarlo, non ci riesco. Conoscerlo sta anche peggiorando le cose, non è affatto uno stronzo. Non è per niente uno che se la tira, è gentile. E’ un testone, indubbiamente, devo spiegargli anche le cose più semplici. Ma è una bella persona, nonostante il suo comportamento di sabato, e questo mi sta distruggendo. Ho paura di starmi innamorando seriamente.” Disse tutto d’un fiato, con la voce strozzata, continuava a dare le spalle all’amico, perché aveva gli occhi velati di lacrime e Tony Stark non era proprio il tipo da pianto.  
“Tony…” Bruce non riuscì a dire altro.  
“Io ci sto provando ad odiarlo.”  
“Non devi odiarlo. Devi solo tenere duro altre due settimane. E poi tornerete ognuno al vostro mondo. Vedrai che giugno arriverà in un batter d’occhio e sarai lontano da qui e da lui.”  
Nel frattempo Bruce si era alzato per avvicinarsi a lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, cercando di confortarlo.  
“Dai, mettiti su qualcosa di umano e andiamo a mangiarci un cheeseburger da Water’s.”  
“Non-“  
“Non accetto rifiuti. Alzati, dai.” Lo interruppe bruscamente Bruce.  
Tony annuì con la testa, e si alzò dalla scrivania. Pescò un paio di jeans ed una felpa puliti dall’armadio e andò in bagno a sciacquarsi la faccia e cambiarsi.  
Poco dopo, i due amici uscirono per cena.

***

L’indomani Tony si decise ad uscire dalla sua stanza per andare a lezione. Prima, però, voleva passare dalla biblioteca a restituire il libro di storia. Era abbastanza presto per i suoi standard quindi sperava di fare in fretta, perché non si aspettava di trovarci nessuno. Entrando, fu così; si avviò alla sezione di storia con un’insolita calma. Sbrigate le pratiche per la restituzione del libro, controllò l’orologio: era molto presto e poteva passare a far colazione prima di andare a lezione di Statica.  
Nel tornare indietro verso l’uscita, nella sezione di storia dell’arte, notò qualcuno che non aveva notato entrando. Allo stesso tavolo di quando lo aveva già visto, c’era seduto Steve, ed era anche più assorto nella lettura di quella volta.  
Nel vederlo, si fermò e deglutì; non sapeva se andare da lui a dirgli che quel pomeriggio si sarebbero visti come al solito o se tirare dritto e mandargli un SMS più tardi. Ovviamente chiedere scusa per la sua assenza del giorno prima, non era nelle sue intenzioni. Titubante, comunque, scelse la prima opzione.  
Si avvicinò a passi lenti, l’altro ragazzo non sembrò notarlo affatto, assorto com’era nella lettura del suo tomo.  
“Ehi, ciao.” Lo salutò Tony.  
“Ci-ciao, Tony” rispose Steve preso alla sprovvista, con molta probabilità non si aspettava di trovare nessuno a quell’ora, tanto meno lui.  
“Che fai?”  
“N-niente.” Balbettò l’altro, chiudendo di fretta il libro, cercando di nascondere la copertina.  
Tony scorse solo la parola “Caravaggio” sul dorso del volume.  
“Sei nell’area di Storia dell’Arte, con un libro che ad occhio e croce ha delle figure, non sarò un esperto del campo, ma non mi ci vuol molto a capire che stai leggendo qualcosa che abbia a che fare con qualche pittore.”  
“Perché ieri non ti sei fatto vedere?” cercò di cambiare discorso l’altro.  
“Non stavo bene,” rispose Tony, evitando lo sguardo di Steve.  
“Potevi avvisarmi, son stato mezz’ora ad aspettarti, mi sono preoccupato,” Disse in un tono che sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuto.  
Tony non rispose, continuando ad ammirare gli scaffali.  
“Senti, lo so che sei incazzato per sabato sera, e hai ragione ad esserlo. Bucky è stato uno stronzo e io un deficiente a non dirgli nulla. Ti chiedo scusa, davvero.”  
Tony cambiò espressione e si voltò verso il ragazzo, era contento di sentire Steve scusarsi, in un angolo remoto del suo cuore lo sperava e lo sapeva che l’avrebbe fatto, ma comunque, quando si rese conto che stava per spuntargli un sorriso sul volto, si bloccò.  
“Sì, come ti pare. Dovevo aspettarmelo da due come voi. Anzi, penso che tu mi abbia invitato proprio per farmi fare una bella figura di merda davanti a tutti.” Mentì, Tony. Non lo pensava affatto, invece.  
“No, Tony, non è assolutamente vero, io volevo che ti divertissi alla festa, sul serio. Mi stai aiutando tanto, speravo di ripagarti in qualche modo…” di istinto, allungò una mano verso il braccio di Tony, fino a sfiorarlo, ma realizzò cosa stava facendo e la ritrasse subito. Tony lo guardò sbalordito.  
“Raccontala ad un altro, Rogers.”  
“Tony…”  
“Senti, ci vediamo alla solita ora al solito posto, io devo andare,” Tagliò corto, andandosene senza neanche aspettare la risposta dell’altro.  
   
Tony pensò a quel gesto per tutto il resto della mattinata, ma quando fu ora della lezione con Steve, cercò di far finta di nulla.  
L’ora e mezza passò velocemente e l’altro ragazzo sembrava fare progressi. Una volta finito, Tony, come al solito, schizzò fuori dall’aula studio, ma Steve riuscì a raggiungerlo quasi subito.  
Lo prese da un braccio, quasi supplicandolo: “Tony, Tony aspetta per favore.”  
Lui si girò, guardando prima la mano sul suo braccio e poi rivolgendo lo sguardo al ragazzo più alto.  
“Cosa c’è?”  
“Lo so che dopo sabato, quello che sto per chiederti, ti farà ridere, ma… posso chiederti un favore?”  
“Che favore? Certo che ce l’hai un po’ di faccia tosta, eh.”  
“Potresti non dire in giro che avermi visto in biblioteca a leggere libri di storia dell’arte, per piacere?”  
Tony restò un attimo stordito dalla richiesta, gli sembrava una stupidaggine, non un grande favore.  
“Va bene, potrei anche farlo. Ma perché?”  
“E’ una lunga storia, magari un giorno te la racconterò.”  
“Uhm, dunque anche Mister America ha degli scheletri nell’armadio, e chiede a SfiggyStark di non dirlo in giro, ma che prospettiva interessante,” Disse con un ghigno.  
“Ti prego, Tony, è importante,” Fece quello, supplicante. “E’ questione di qualche mese, poi tutto sarà finito e  non dovrai più preoccuparti di me,” Continuò.  
A questa frase, Tony, sentì una stilettata al cuore, era fermamente convinto di aver percepito una nota di dispiacere nella voce del ragazzo, e sentirsi dire una cosa del genere direttamente da lui faceva malissimo.  
“Credo che potrò sopportare il peso di questo fardello,” Concluse Tony.  
“Senti, ho gli allenamenti un po’ più tardi oggi. Posso offrirti un caffè?” chiese con un sorriso accennato.  
A Tony stava per cadere la faccia dallo stupore, non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. Il suo volto aveva tradito questa incredulità, oltre ad essere rimasto senza parole.  
“Forza, non ti mangio mica, devo scusarmi per l’altra sera e ringraziarti del favore,” quello che prima era un abbozzo, diventò un sorriso gentile.  
 _NO! NO! Non vado da nessuna parte con te,_ avrebbe voluto rispondere il ragazzo.  
“V-va bene, ma non è un problema per te, farti vedere in giro con me?” fu invece quello che riuscì a dire Tony.  
“Bere un caffè non è mica un crimine! Dai, andiamo,” E gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
Tony pensava di stare sognando, un caffè con Rogers. Avrebbe regalato il suo intero patrimonio da due anni a quella parte, pur di avere un’occasione del genere, ed ora eccola lì, per  di più su iniziativa dell’altro ragazzo.  
Una parte di lui voleva saltare addosso a Steve, urlare di gioia; ma l’altra parte cercava di tenerlo ancorato coi piedi per terra.  
 _Via Tony, è solo cortesia per rimediare alla figura di merda dell’altra sera e per farti tenere la bocca chiusa, non illuderti._  
   
Una volta entrati nel locale, fecero la fila per chiedere le loro ordinazioni.  
“Un caffè al caramello con panna, per favore.” Dissero all’unisono i due ragazzi, si guardarono e non riuscirono a non farsi sfuggire una risata.  
Una volta accomodati ad un tavolino, Tony buttò lì: “Non pensavo che gli atleti potessero permettersi di bere una tale schifezza ipercalorica.”  
“Infatti, non potrei. Però, sshh, non lo dire in giro,” rise.  
“E con questo siamo a due,” Scherzò.  
“Il debito nei tuoi confronti aumenta,” Gli fece l’occhiolino.  
“Posso chiederti cosa stavi leggendo in biblioteca?”  
“Una biografia di Caravaggio, un importantissimo pittore italiano del ‘600.”  
Tony lo scrutò, per cercare di capire perché stesse leggendo una roba del genere.  
“Non è tutto come sembra, Tony,” Ammise Steve.  
“Perché leggevi una biografia di Caravaggio?”  
“Perché è uno dei pittori che mi affascina di più. Era tormentato, morì giovane con un sacco di guai. Inoltre era stato parecchio innovativo con il suo stile e il suo realismo, all’epoca. E poi… per un sacco di altri motivi, ma non son qui a fare una conferenza su di lui, non voglio annoiarti.”  
“E perché tu conosci così bene questi pittori?” Insistette Tony, sentendosi come un bambino di tre anni, nel pieno del suo periodo ‘perché’, ma si stava divertendo a farlo.  
“Non chiedermi altro, hai già da mantenere un segreto, non voglio caricarti ulteriormente dei miei impicci personali.”  
“Ahia, qui la trama si fa losca. Comunque, che ne sai, magari a me interessa saperlo,” Tony si pentì immediatamente di aver detto quell’ultima frase ad alta voce.  
Steve lo guardò incuriosito.  
“Scherzavo, ovviamente,” Cercò di rattoppare il danno.  
“Mah, sarà. Comunque, fidati di me, tante cose sono completamente diverse da quelle che appaiono. Più sono perfette, più nascondono crepe.”  
Tony rimase colpito da quell’affermazione, non credeva che da uno come Steve Rogers potessero uscire delle riflessioni del genere. In più, voleva capire il perché.  
E inoltre, stava succedendo l’esatto opposto di quello che aveva ipotizzato Bruce, conoscendolo meglio non lo stava affatto odiando, anzi se ne stava innamorando seriamente.  
   
Steve controllò l’orologio: “Si è fatto tardi, devo scappare agli allenamenti. A domani.”  
“A domani, e grazie per il caffè,” rispose Tony con un cenno.  
E in quel momento, mentre lo guardava allontanarsi, sperò che fosse già domani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Marti, che tra un esame e l'altro riesce sempre a ritagliare un po' di tempo per me e i miei pasticci.
> 
> Grazie a tutti coloro che continuano a leggere la mia bimba, che recensiscono e che mi lasciano un 'pensierino' inserendola tra le preferite/seguite.


	7. 6. Steve - Nobody knows but me that sometimes I cry

_Nobody knows_   
_Nobody knows but me_   
_That I sometimes cry_   
_If I could pretend that I'm asleep_

   
   
  
Dopo la festa, Steve si sentiva davvero uno schifo. Andò via presto, salutando a malapena Peggy, che era stata l’unica che fosse andata a cercarlo.  
Dormì poco e male quella notte, e l’indomani non aveva neanche voglia di alzarsi dal letto.  
A metà mattinata sentì bussare alla porta, suono che lo obbligò a trascinarsi fuori dal letto per vedere chi fosse. Era Peggy: la trovò con due caffè e un sacchetto con un paio di Pain au Chocolat, le sue brioche preferite.  
“Grazie, non dovevi…” disse sommessamente il ragazzo.  
“Sembri me in pre-ciclo, quindi posso capire come ti senti,” replicò lei in tono finto serio, riuscendo a strappargli un mezzo sorriso.  
Si sedettero e fecero colazione sul letto, in rigoroso silenzio. Steve non riusciva a parlare e Peggy aspettava che fosse lui ad iniziare. Lasciò che finissero di mangiare, ma lui continuava a rimanere zitto e ad evitare il suo sguardo.  
“Forza, sputa il rospo, Steve.” Disse lei, ormai stanca di aspettare.  
“Come fai a capire quello che mi succede, prima di me, Peggy?” chiese, girandosi finalmente verso la ragazza.  
“Perché sono una donna.” Rise lei. “E perché ti voglio bene. Però tu adesso smetti di perdere tempo e svuoti il sacco.” Continuò.  
“Che io sia gay mi pare chiaro, no?” ammise Steve, sentendosi un peso sparirgli dal cuore. In fondo lo sapevano tutti e due, ma dirlo finalmente così, ad alta voce, fu un sollievo.  
“Bè, direi di sì, da almeno due anni, però dirlo chiaramente fa bene sia a te che a me.” Gli rispose, con un sorriso di conforto.  
“Scusami, Peggy.”  
“E di cosa? C’è bisogno di scusarsi perché si è gay?”  
“Di averti mentito e usata come copertura per tutto questo tempo. E per averti detto quelle cose l’altro giorno, lo so che tu mi vuoi bene, e che ti importa qualcosa di me”  
“In fondo, questa è una situazione che fa comodo a tutti e due, no? Non mi va che gli altri sappiano chi frequento giù in città, almeno, non per ora. E poi lo so che hai straparlato, te l’ho detto, quando sto in PMS sono uguale, se ne dicono di cazzate,” gli disse, facendogli l’occhiolino  
“Come si chiama?” disse senza girarci tanto intorno, lui.  
“Daniel, è nello staff del senatore dello stato di New York, ma non è di me che dobbiamo parlare, amico, non bluffare.”  
“Ci ho provato,” Steve cercò di ridere. “Già dal liceo non ero molto convinto che mi piacessero le ragazze, ne ho anche avute un paio, prima di te. Ma quando sono arrivato qui, tutto si è complicato. Tu mi piacevi, anzi, mi piaci, ma come amica. Sei una persona splendida, sotto quella maschera da stronza, io lo so.” Cercò di sorridere, ma l’unica cosa che gli riuscì era deglutire a vuoto.  
“Ah, grazie!” disse Peggy, fingendosi stizzita, per cercare di tranquillizzare l’amico.  
“Non è semplice da affrontare e da spiegare questa situazione, la gente crede che essere di bell’aspetto, un atleta, popolare e tutto sia facile. Ti credono perfetto e non puoi sgarrare. E se io non fossi così? Se tutti mi dipingessero in un modo che non mi appartiene, Peggy? Io non ce la faccio più, è tutto così fottutamente difficile.”  
La ragazza gli prese una mano per stringergliela.  
“E se avessi ragione tu e mi piacesse Stark? E’ da quel giorno che mi hai urlato dietro che ci penso, non me n’ero mai reso conto che potesse interessarmi, l’ho sempre trovato un po’ saccente e borioso, ma anche divertente e acuto, quelle volte che ho avuto occasione di sentirlo parlare a lezione. Sto realizzando in questi giorni, che stiamo avendo un ‘rapporto diretto’ di quanto possa essere una bella persona, dietro quella maschera da ‘so-tutto-io’ che si porta dietro. E ieri sera mi sono sentito un completo idiota a non essere riuscito a spiccicare una sola parola per far smettere Bucky.” Aveva una gran voglia di piangere, ma strinse semplicemente i pugni, facendosi diventare le nocche delle mani bianche, lei lo abbracciò e gli diede un bacio sulla testa.  
“Non è colpa tua se Bucky è un cretino.”  
“Ma potevo almeno dire qualcosa.”  
“Il panico è il panico, e c’è poco da fare. Prova a comportarti gentilmente con lui domani, magari invitalo a prendere un caffè per chiedergli scusa. Cerca di essere accomodante quando lui ti risponde in maniera acida.”  
“Ci proverò,” Riuscì a dire soltanto.  
“Scusa Steve,” disse lei a bassa voce. “Scusa per averti urlato in quel modo l’altro giorno e per aver pensato a me e alla mia figura da cornuta, anziché a te.”  
“Smettila, Peggy.”  
“Vieni, mettiamoci comodi.”  
Lo fece sdraiare sul letto, lei accanto continuando ad abbracciarlo, lui abbassò la testa, incastrandola appena sotto il collo della ragazza, cercando un po’ di conforto.  
“Peggy, ho fatto domanda a Yale, non ad Harvard.”  
“A Yale?”  
“Sì, per la Scuola d’arte.”  
“La Scuola d’Arte? E legge?”  
“Non me n’è fregato mai niente di legge, io voglio disegnare.”  
“Sai disegnare?” domandò molto incuriosita la ragazza.  
“Ci provo. Ti farò vedere i miei blocchi, un giorno.”  
“Ok.”  
“E magari ti farò un ritratto.”  
“Vuoi farmi un ritratto come una delle tue ragazze francesi?”  
“Scema.”  
“Cretino.”  
“Peggy?”  
“Sì, Steve?”  
“Perché è difficile essere sé stessi?”  
“Non lo so.”  
“Ti voglio bene.”  
“Anch’io.”  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio tra i due, Steve iniziò a piangere silenziosamente tra le braccia della ragazza, anche se poco dopo, si sentiva solo il suo respiro pesante, era crollato addormentandosi.  
La ragazza non voleva svegliarlo, né andarsene e lasciarlo lì da solo, quindi rimase sdraiata accanto a lui, stringendolo fra le braccia. Forse quello era stato il primo momento di vera intimità tra i due dopo quasi quattro anni.  
Steve si svegliò dopo un’ora e mezza.  
“Alla buon’ora, dormiglione.” Fece la ragazza, per prenderlo in giro.  
“Ho dormito?”  
“No, sei proprio caduto in letargo come l’orso bruno.”  
“Che testa…”  
“Hai ancora tutti gli occhi rossi, forza, tirati su, va a lavarti la faccia e fatti una doccia.”  
“Sarà meglio.”  
“Hai da studiare?”  
“Forse è meglio che faccia qualche esercizio di fisica…”  
“Bravo. Senti, io devo andare giù in città, stasera ceno con Daniel. Vado a darmi una sistemata, ti posso lasciare qui senza che ti tagli le vene in mia assenza?”  
“Potrei provarci.”  
“Bravo bimbo.”  
Quindi la ragazza si alzò dal letto, diede un bacio sulla fronte a Steve e se ne andò.  
Lui rimase ancora un po’ sdraiato, prima di ascoltare il consiglio dell’amica di rinfrescarsi e mettersi a studiare un po’.  
 

***

  
Il giorno dopo si era ripromesso di ascoltare il consiglio di Peggy e cercare di essere più amichevole con il ragazzo, oltre che a chiedergli scusa per il comportamento tenuto alla festa.  
Lo sfogo con l’amica gli era servito per alleggerirsi, anche se ancora l’inquietudine aleggiava dentro di lui.  
Voleva capire se effettivamente era attratto da Tony e nel caso in cui lo fosse, se il ragazzo potesse mai ricambiare il suo interesse. E soprattutto, doveva cercare di gestire questa situazione almeno fino a che il campionato con la squadra di basket non fosse finito; e visti i risultati che stavano ottenendo, rischiavano di andare in finale.  
Andò a lezione di Letteratura alla mattina, e cercò di evitare Bucky almeno prima della lezione con Tony per non innervosirsi.  
Alle tre, puntuale come sempre, si presentò in aula Newton. Andò a sedersi al solito tavolo e tirò fuori libri e quaderno, insomma, il suo solito rituale.  
Passarono i canonici dieci minuti di ritardo di Tony, non era mai puntuale, quindi non ci fece caso.  
Quando però il ritardo raggiunse il quarto d’ora, Steve stava iniziando a non star comodo sulla sedia.  
I minuti passavano e lui continuava a guardare l’orologio del suo smartphone, apriva e chiudeva i libri agitato, si guardava attorno.  
Passata ormai la mezz’ora, si era rassegnato all’assenza del ragazzo, e decise di raccogliere le sue cose ed andarsene. Provò, senza successo, sia a mandargli un sms che a chiamarlo. Sembrava che Tony si fosse dileguato.  
 _Ecco, si è incazzato, ora sono nella merda con l’esame. E se non mi odiava prima, adesso lo farà di certo._ Pensò Steve, avviandosi in palestra.  
Forse un po’ di esercizio lo avrebbe aiutato a sfogarsi.  
Il riscaldamento fisso del lunedì in palestra per la squadra di basket non poteva capitare meglio in quel momento.  
Passò quasi due ore tra pesi, tapis roulant e attrezzi vari. La preoccupazione per la reazione di Tony non si era affatto attenuata, ma quanto meno si era stremato abbastanza da voler semplicemente andare a farsi una doccia e poi chiudersi in camera sua fino all’indomani.  
Fu davanti al dormitorio che incrociò Bruce Banner.  
“Bruce, ehi!” cercò di salutarlo.  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui e lo ricambiò educatamente.  
“Scusa se ti disturbo un attimo, ma hai notizie di Tony? Oggi non è venuto alla solita lezione, non mi ha neanche avvisato, non vorrei che gli sia successo qualcosa…” gli chiese, mal celando la sua preoccupazione.  
“Onestamente, anch’io non lo sento da sabato sera. Prima di andare in camera mia volevo passare da lui a vedere se è tutto ok.” Rispose Bruce, cercando di tranquillizzarlo.  
“Oh. Mi sento un po’ responsabile, magari è ancora arrabbiato per l’altra sera.”  
“Tranquillo, Rogers, gli passerà.”  
“Chiamami pure Steve.” Disse il ragazzo, accennando un mezzo sorriso.  
“Ok, Steve. Ci parlo io stasera, domani vedrai che non farà i capricci.” Ricambiò il sorriso.  
“Grazie e scusami ancora se ti ho fatto perdere tempo.”  
“Ma ti pare. Buona serata.” Lo salutò con un gesto della mano.  
“Ciao!”  
   
Una volta in camera, Steve, abbandonò le sue cose ai piedi della scrivania e si mise comodo.  
Decise di fare una telefonata a Peggy per raccontarle del pomeriggio.  
“Pronto, Peggy?” disse, buttandosi sul letto.  
“ _Dimmi Steve._ ”  
“L’ho fatto incazzare, oggi non è venuto al recupero.”  
“ _Dai, Steve, non fasciarti la testa prima di rompertela._ ” Lo rimproverò la ragazza.  
“Non mi ha neanche avvisato.” Insistette Steve, torturando il suo copriletto con la mano destra.  
“ _Ora tu non farti prendere dal panico, se anche domani non si fa vedere, vai a cercarlo tu._ ”  
“Ho visto Banner, poco fa, dice che prova a parlarci lui stasera.”  
“ _Vedi? Di cosa ti preoccupi, allora?_ ” lo rassicurò la ragazza.  
“Ho paura di aver fatto un gran casino.”  
“ _Te ci sei già dentro fin sopra la testa nel casino._ ” Sentenziò.  
“Cosa vuol dire, Peggy?” le chiese Steve, confuso.  
“ _Che sei cotto marcio di SfiggyStark._ ”  
“Ma non dire cazzate, su.”  
“ _Mi dirai fra qualche settimana se non ho ragione._ ” Concluse la ragazza, ridacchiando soddisfatta.  
“Sì, certo. Vabbè, ti lascio andare ai tuoi impegni. Non venite a cercarmi, stasera, non ho voglia di uscire.”  
“ _Come vuole lei, Capitano. A domani._ ”  
“A domani.”  
Click.  
Steve prese dal suo comodino il pesante tomo de Il Trono di Spade e si mise a leggere straiato a letto per distrarsi un po’, ma era così stanco che dopo neanche venti minuti era già crollato in un sonno profondo con il libro in mano.  
L’indomani mattina, si svegliò molto presto e decise di andare nel suo angolo preferito in biblioteca, stare in mezzo alla cosa che amava di più, almeno per un ‘oretta, sicuramente l’avrebbe aiutato ad affrontare meglio la giornata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toh! Un aggiornamento!
> 
> Visto che:  
> \- Il capitolo è già pronto da almeno due giorni.  
> \- Questa settimana la RL mi ciuccerà via un po' l'anima.  
> \- QualcunA *coff coff you know who you are* me l'ha chiesto esplicitamente.
> 
> Ho deciso di pubblicare il nuovo capitolo su Steve.  
> Lo perdoniamo per la figura barbina della festa? Io voto per il sì!
> 
> Detto ciò, è il momento dei consueti ringraziamenti alla mia adorata Marti, a chi legge, recensisce e lascia un segno del proprio passaggio. Grazie particolare a coloro che si stanno appassionando alla storia, non speravo di arrivare a tanto con la mia prima long. <3


	8. 7. Tony - Welcome to My Silly Life

_Bad decisions_  
That's alright   
Welcome to my   
silly life 

  
  
Quella settimana era letteralmente volata via. Steve migliorava con i suoi esercizi e Tony era sicuro che potesse passare l’esame senza tanti problemi. A dispetto di quello che continuava a ripetergli suo padre, non era poi totalmente un incapace se era riuscito a far entrare qualcosa in testa a quell’adorabile zuccone di Rogers.  
Dopo quel caffè assieme Tony si era ammorbidito, anche se nonostante tutto, tendeva a mantenere le distanze. Era ormai assodato che non era in grado di odiarlo, ma trattarlo male era altrettanto inutile.  
Come se non bastasse, Steve aveva preso l’abitudine di portargli il caffè quando si vedevano, cosa che rendeva praticamente inutile la tattica passivo-aggressiva, o da Grumpy Cat, come preferiva chiamarla lui.  
   
Tony passò il secondo weekend di fila rintanato in camera sua per studiare Storia II, visto che l’esame era previsto per il lunedì.  
Si concedette una videochiamata veloce su Skype con Bruce alla domenica sera.  
“Buonasera.” Lo salutò l’amico.  
“Ciao Bruce.”  
“Tutto ok?”  
“Mmm, sì. Non ne posso più di Yankees e schiavi, a dir la verità.”  
“Forza, domani sarà uno in meno.” Lo rincuorò.  
“Hai mandato la tua documentazione ad Harvard?” cercò di cambiare discorso Tony.  
“Stavo giusto finendo di sistemare gli ultimi allegati. La vado a spedire domani.”  
“Io ho fatto tutto venerdì, spero di non aver dimenticato nulla.” Disse, con un’espressione distratta che non sfuggì a Bruce.  
“Sei sicuro che è tutto ok, Tony? Ricordati che posso vederti in faccia.”  
“Ma sì, ma sì.” Gli rispose scocciato, giocherellando con una penna che aveva pescato dalla scrivania.  
“Ah! Questa è l’ultima settimana di studio con Rogers! Dicevo io che c’era qualcosa sotto.”  
“Sì, è l’ultima settimana. E quindi?”  
“E quindi dovresti dirmelo tu, che hai quella faccia che sembra ti sia morto il gatto.”  
“Ma smettila Bruce, dai!” rispose stizzito.  
“Sei proprio andato…” disse Bruce in tono quasi rassegnato.  
“Se non la smetti chiudo la conversazione senza neanche salutarti.”  
“Grumpy Tony a rapporto. Senti, a parte gli scherzi, io devo andare sul serio, mi devo vedere con gli altri ragazzi del gruppo di studio per medicina.”  
“Ok, io tornerò a farmi i fattacci degli Unionisti e dei Confederati.”  
“Buon divertimento, allora.”  
“Cià.”  
Tony abbassò il monitor del suo MacBook e sbuffando tornò agli appunti di storia sul suo quaderno.  
   
Esame a parte, anche la settimana seguente passò fin troppo velocemente per Tony. Era arrivato il momento di concludere la breve parentesi che gli aveva concesso la presenza di Steve nella sua vita, si doveva tornare alle vecchie abitudini. Di buono c’era che la data della laurea si avvicinava inesorabilmente.  
Il venerdì, finita anche quell’ultima lezione, Steve stava mettendo via le sue cose nella borsa guardandolo di soppiatto quando gli disse: “Grazie di tutto, Tony.”  
“Ancora è presto, per ringraziarmi. L’esame non l’hai ancora passato,” Sentenziò secco.  
“Senti, domani c’è una partita in casa della squadra, se ti va di venire, ho sempre qualche biglietto a disposizione,” Disse goffamente Steve con un sorriso sghembo.  
“Non lo so, forse ho da fare,” Lo liquidò Tony.  
“Bè, mi farebbe piacere se venissi, davvero. Il mio numero ce l’hai, basta mandarmi un sms se vuoi un biglietto, anche per Banner.”  
L’unica risposta di Tony fu un mugugno mettendosi lo zaino in spalla, e se ne andò.  
“Ci si vede in giro,” Lo salutò, invano, Steve.  
Quella sera, come accadeva spesso di venerdì, si ubriacò al pub del campus. Per fortuna c’era con lui Bruce questa volta, così non corse il rischio di finire con la faccia nella neve come era già capitato.  
“Non cambierai mai Tony,” Lo rimproverò l’amico, che a fatica riusciva a reggerlo in piedi, trascinandoselo con un braccio attorno alla spalla.  
“Oh, sì sì che lo farò… Vedrete tutti chi diventerà un giorno Tony Stark!” Si mise ad urlare ad un immaginario pubblico in mezzo alla strada che portava dal locale alla sua stanza.  
Una volta arrivati a destinazione, Bruce sfilò le chiavi dalla tasca del giubbotto di Tony e aprì la porta. Con non poco sforzo, riuscì a trascinare sul materasso l’amico, riuscendo a togliergli almeno le scarpe e coprendolo col piumone che era appallottolato ai piedi del letto.  
“Ehi, Bruce, Bruuuce!” lo chiamò a voce un po’ troppo alta, Tony.  
“Ssshhh, cosa c’è? Parla piano, sono le due di notte,” cercò di fargli abbassare la voce l’amico, che nel frattempo si era seduto accanto a lui.  
“Bruce, entrerò al MIT, vero?” chiese quindi a bassa voce, ma con un tono che sembrava quello di un ragazzino, non di un ventiduenne.  
“Ma certo che entrerai al MIT, dormi e non farti venire paranoie, su,” Lo tranquillizzò.  
Questa situazione era un classico delle sbronze di Tony: tirava fuori le sue mille insicurezze e Bruce al momento era l’unico a cui spettava l’onore e l’onere di ascoltarle. L’altra persona era la sua amica Pepper Potts, brillante studentessa dai capelli rossi, che viste le sue ambizioni nel mondo diplomatico, aveva deciso di frequentare l’ultimo anno nella sede tedesca di Georgetown a Berlino.  
Di solito, i suoi scleri alcolici erano causati dalla tremenda soggezione in cui lo metteva il padre che con l’avvicinarsi del responso del MIT si amplificava in maniera notevole.  
“Bruuuce! Secondo te avrò mai una possibilità con Rogers? Eh Bruce? Queste due settimane è stato così gentile con me,” la paranoia alcolica su Steve, invece, era nuova.  
“Beh, quello proprio non so dirtelo. Non credo tu possa essere il suo tipo, vedendo chi frequenta,” disse, forse in modo un po’ troppo onesto, ma tanto Tony era ubriaco fradicio, molto probabilmente il giorno seguente non si sarebbe ricordato più di nulla.  
“Ma almeno una bottarella come premio se passa l’esame me la merito, no?” disse, prendendogli una spalla e scuotendolo.  
“Ma Tony!” fece quello, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. “Non credo che Peggy Carter te lo concederebbe molto facilmente.”  
“Bruce?”  
“Sì, Tony?” Bruce era sull’orlo dell’esasperazione, sentendo pronunciare il suo nome per l’ennesima volta.  
Non ci fu risposta se non il russare del ragazzo che si era addormentato come una pera cotta.  
L’amico si alzò dunque con cautela dal letto per non svegliarlo e se ne andò, chiudendo silenziosamente la porta dietro di sè.  
Naturalmente, il giorno dopo, Tony si svegliò con un tremendo mal di testa.  
Non si scomodò di sentire Steve per procurarsi i biglietti per la partita, tanto era convinto fosse semplicemente un gesto di cortesia del ragazzo. Presto si sarebbe dimenticato di lui, era inutile continuare teatrino di buone maniere, tagliare i ponti di netto era l’unica soluzione per tornare alla vita di prima ed evitare di rimanerci male se quello, nel giro di una settimana, non l’avesse più contattato.  
Non poteva immaginare neanche lontanamente che quel giorno Steve controllò il cellulare ogni cinque minuti nella speranza di ricevere un suo sms e che ci restò veramente male di non trovarlo sugli spalti.  
   
I weekend liberi dallo studio erano tremendamente noiosi per Tony. Per fortuna, quella domenica, c’era una fiera scientifica in zona di Wilson Boulevard e ci si fiondò alla ricerca di qualche buon componente per l’aggeggio su cui stava lavorando in quel periodo.  
Il posto era affollato dalle più disparate specie di nerd. Per puro caso, si imbatté nel professor Hofstadter.  
“Oh, salve prof, anche lei qui,” Lo salutò cordialmente.  
“Ciao Tony! Sì, una volta tanto che ho un pomeriggio libero, ho deciso di fare un giretto. Ti presento il mio amico, l’ingegner Wolowitz, che è venuto a trovarmi questo weekend. Lavora in quell’università che piace tanto a te,” Lo prese in giro bonariamente il docente.  
A Tony si illuminarono gli occhi a quella precisazione. “Piacere, ingegnere. Tony Stark. Davvero lavora al MIT?”  
L’uomo ridacchiò e lanciò un’occhiata al collega. “Sì, Tony. Lavoro al dipartimento di astronomia. Ho sentito grandi cose su di te.”  
“Mi onora tantissimo.” Tony non credeva alle sue orecchie, e molto probabilmente aveva perso il contatto col suolo terrestre.  
“Leonard non parla così bene di nessuno,” continuò l’uomo, “E spero proprio che tu possa essere dei nostri dal prossimo anno.”  
“Lo spero tanto anch’io, è il mio più grande sogno.” Se non fosse stato Tony Stark, sarebbe arrossito.  
“Domani vieni ad assistere all’esame di Rogers?” domandò a quel punto il suo docente, risvegliando bruscamente il ragazzo dal sogno MIT.  
“Eh? No, non credo prof, vado un po’ in laboratorio. Ho trascurato un po’ di cose in queste settimane e ho iniziato a lavorare ad un prototipo.”  
Hofstadter alzò un sopracciglio. “Sicuro?”  
“Sicurissimo.” Confermò Tony, sentendosi un poco a disagio da quel discorso. “La mia presenza non è davvero necessaria, credo di essere riuscito a far capire qualcosa a quel testone.”  
Il professore alzò le spalle. “Non insisto questa volta. Hai già fatto tanto per quel ragazzo. Noi adesso proseguiamo il giro, ci sentiamo in questi giorni per organizzarci su una nuova pubblicazione.”  
Sorrise ad entrambi gli uomini. “D’accordo, arrivederci. E’ stato un piacere conoscerla, ingegner Wolowitz.”  
“Piacere mio,” rispose garbato lo scienziato porgendogli ancora la mano.  
Dopo quel breve incontro, continuò entusiasta il suo giro. Finalmente, dopo tre settimane e per almeno cinque minuti, era riuscito a non pensare a Steve.  
 

***

 L’iPhone squillò per almeno cinque volte lunedì pomeriggio, ma Tony non rispose a neanche una chiamata, visto che erano tutte da parte di Steve. Non era ancora riuscito a cancellare il suo numero, ma tutto sommato era stata una buona idea per filtrare le telefonate.  
Era intento a costruire un mini prototipo di “tutto fare”, lo aveva chiamato così, una sorta di maggiordomo meccanico.  
Ogni tanto si portava il lavoro in camera, quando magari aveva voglia di concentrarsi ascoltando un po’ di musica, cosa che in laboratorio non poteva fare; oltre che poter starsene scalzo, in tuta e canottiera.  
Stava ascoltando Back in Black degli AC/DC, Shoot to Thrill più precisamente, e stava litigando con dei cavetti, quando bussarono alla porta. Credendo che fosse Bruce passato a fargli la solita ramanzina post sbronza, si alzò dalla scrivania sbuffando e urlando “Arrivo!”. Quando aprì la porta, per poco non gli cadde la mascella. Era Steve, in felpa, tuta e Converse All Star.  
“Ciao Tony, posso entrare un secondo?” chiese gentilmente il ragazzo.  
“Co-cosa ci fai qui? Co-come fai a sapere qual è la mia stanza?” domandò esterrefatto.  
“Ho le mie conoscenze in portineria. Allora, posso?”  
Tony, ancora inebetito, riuscì semplicemente ad aprire completamente la porta, facendo un gesto per farlo passare, per poi richiuderla una volta che il ragazzo fu dentro.  
Steve si guardò attorno e sorrise.  
“Io ti ho fatto entrare, ora mi potresti dire cosa ci fai qui?” dopo l’attimo di smarrimento, Tony si riprese.  
“Pittoresca, la tua stanza,” commentò il ragazzo, ignorandolo.  
“Non ti chiederò certo scusa per il disordine,  _capitano_. Allora? Io aspetto ancora una risposta.” Disse, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Questo ambiente è proprio da te. Comunque sono venuto per ringraziarti. Il professor Hofstadter mi ha corretto subito il test e ho passato l’esame.” Affermò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e con uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.  
“Mi fa piacere, bravo. Ma ancora più bravo io che sono riuscito a farti entrare qualcosa in testa. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, avrei da fare.” Disse indicandogli la scrivania.  
Steve non disse nulla, gli si avvicinò, gli afferrò il viso con le mani e lo baciò. Tony strabuzzò gli occhi, ma non lo respinse, anzi, ricambiò quel bacio, che in un primo momento fu un solo sfiorarsi di labbra, ma quando reagì, dischiuse la bocca e fece scivolare la lingua a cercare quella dell’altro, per pochi attimi, che però sembrarono durare un’eternità.  
Steve si staccò dal viso di Tony per un momento, ma quello lo guardò con avidità e gli cinse le braccia attorno al collo e ricominciò a baciarlo con crescente desiderio.  
Con un bacio, il ragazzo che sognava da ormai due anni, Steve riuscì ad abbattere tutte quelle barriere difensive che Tony si era costruito nel tempo. Il suo lato razionale, quello da scienziato, era andato a farsi strabenedire, travolto da quello passionale che fremeva per quelle labbra e quel corpo da ormai troppo.  
Tony lo prese dalla felpa e indietreggiando lo trascinò verso il letto, cadendoci sopra tra la confusione delle lenzuola.  
   
Si baciavano con frenesia, come se non avessero aspettato altro da sempre. Steve era un po’ goffo nei movimenti, ma Tony sapeva quello che stava facendo.  
Gli accarezzava il collo con una mano e con l’altra i capelli, passando poi a percorrere la schiena muscolosa per arrivare ad afferrare quel suo sedere scolpito e marmoreo e stringendolo di più a sé, facendo gemere di piacere Steve che non riusciva a smettere di baciare Tony, nonostante i loro respiri si stavano facendo più affannosi.  
Tony cerco di sbarazzarsi della felpa dell’altro ragazzo, piano piano gliela tirò su percependo i muscoli in tensione sotto la leggera stoffa della maglietta, Steve lo aiutò nell’impresa allungando le braccia e si allontanò momentaneamente dalla bocca di Tony per farla passare dalla testa. Quest’ultimo buttò l’indumento  per terra e tirò di nuovo verso di sé il viso di Steve per ricominciare a baciarlo, con ancora più intensità.  
Steve, che fino a quel momento si era limitato a tenere il viso di Tony tra le mani, iniziò ad esplorare il corpo del ragazzo, infilando una mano sotto la sua canottiera, sfiorandogli gli addominali appena accennati e poi accarezzandogli i pettorali. Tony a quel contatto ansimò più forte e gli prese di nuovo fra le mani il sedere, inarcando leggermente la schiena, così che fu inevitabile per entrambi percepire le loro eccitazioni sotto i pantaloni della tuta.  
Sembrava non si stancassero mai, sentivano semplicemente di avere bisogno l’uno dell’altro e quello era l’unico modo per soddisfare quella voglia che bruciava nel petto.  
Tony fece salire le mani verso la schiena di Steve, anche lui voleva sentire la pelle del ragazzo sui polpastrelli, quindi fece scivolare le dita sotto la maglietta bianca, aveva la pelle liscia e morbida e i suoi muscoli tesi erano perfettamente definiti; tracciò la linea della sua colonna vertebrale con l’indice e una volta arrivato al bacino riuscì a malapena trattenersi dal proseguire l’ _escursione_  sotto i boxer di Steve, il cui elastico faceva capolino dalla tuta.  
Ad un certo punto, Tony si scostò dalle labbra del ragazzo e bisbigliò contro esse: “Cristo, Steve, dimmi che non sto sognando.”  
“Non stai sognando,” fu il sussurro che arrivò alle sue orecchie.  
Finalmente riuscirono a darsi entrambi una calmata, addolcendo i baci ed eventualmente a staccarsi per guardarsi negli occhi; Steve si tirò su leggermente con i gomiti per fissarlo in viso.  
“Cosa… cosa abbiamo fatto Steve?” disse Tony, come se si stesse svegliando da un torpore.  
“Non lo so. So solo che non riesco a stare lontano da te da quando sono entrato in camera tua.”  
Rimasero in silenzio a guardarsi per un paio di attimi.  
“Sai da quanto aspettavo questo momento? Da due fottutissimi anni. Ma non credevo potesse mai succedere. Perché Steve? Tu non dovresti stare assieme a Peggy?”  
Il ragazzo sospirò, ma gli accarezzò la guancia. “E’ una lunga storia. Peggy lo sa, e adesso finalmente anche io.”  
Tony si morse il labbro, indeciso se fare ad alta voce la domanda che sentiva rimbombargli in testa. “E adesso?”  
Steve ci mise un poco a rispondere, ma alla fine fece un piccolo sorriso e strofinò il naso contro il suo. “E adesso si vedrà.” Il ragazzo lo baciò un’ultima volta prima di alzarsi dal letto.  
“Devo proprio andare. Ci sentiamo?”  
“O-ok.”  Riuscì a rispondere Tony, completamente zittito da quel lato di lui che evidentemente conosceva ancora troppo poco.  
“Ciao” lo salutò Steve facendogli l’occhiolino, chiudendo la porta della stanza dietro di sé.  
Il ragazzo rimase su letto stordito e con ancora il sapore di Steve sulle labbra. Non ci stava capendo più nulla, ma  _cazzo_  se era stato bello.  
Steve aveva un grande talento: quello di riuscire a lasciare Tony Stark senza parole, era una cosa che pochi riuscivano a fare.  
Anzi, in realtà era anche l’unico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altro aggiornamento a tradimento! Mai stata così veloce. *fa la linguaccia*  
> Mi ci è voluto un po' per finire di scriverlo, però a quanto pare è saltato fuori senza grossi pasticci, quindi ecchivelo! :D
> 
> E sì, c'è un altro cameo, ma tranquille, non diventerà un cross-over con TBBT!
> 
> Grazie alla mia adorata beta Marti, as usual, che ha fatto la hola quando ha letto il capitolo. E a tutte voi che continuate a passare da qui!


	9. 8. Steve - You're fuckin' perfect to me

_Pretty pretty please_   
_If you ever ever feel_   
_Like your nothing_   
_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

   
   
Uscito dalla camera di Tony, Steve era sicuro di trovarsi in un mondo parallelo e non si sentiva neanche il terreno sotto ai piedi. Era talmente intontito che si rese conto di aver lasciato la sua felpa nella stanza dell’altro ragazzo solo molto più tardi, quando si spogliò per andare a letto. Non se ne accorse neanche quando passò per corridoio freddo che collegava le due ali del dormitorio B.  
 _Bè, magari potrei usarla una scusa per tornare in camera sua_. Si disse sorridendo quando si sistemò sotto le coperte per dormire.  
Sognò Tony quella notte, c’erano solo loro due e nessun altro. Nessuna preoccupazione, nessuna squadra di basket, nessuna facciata, nessuna convenzione; solo Steve e Tony, ed erano felici.  
   
L’indomani si svegliò di buon’ora e non riuscì ad aspettare ancora per chiamare Peggy e raccontarle tutto.  
“ _Steve, sono le otto di mattina, non ho lezione fino alle due, si può sapere cosa cavolo è successo da dovermi chiamare a quest’ora?_ ” rispose molto seccata la ragazza, che stava ancora dormendo quando sentì vibrare il telefono per la chiamata di Steve.  
“L’ho baciato.” Dichiarò candidamente lui, a bruciapelo.  
“ _Chi- scusa Steve?_ ” chiese, pensando di non aver capito.  
“Ho baciato Tony Stark. Hai capito bene.”  
“ _Dove? Quando? Come? Perché?_ ” farfugliò sorpresa.  
“In camera sua. Ieri sera. Eh, con la lingua? Perché non ho saputo resistere e ho dovuto farlo.”  
“ _E perché non me l’hai detto subito? Cretino!_ ” urlò la ragazza.  
“Non capivo nulla, ieri sera, credimi.” Cercò di giustificarsi.  
“ _Sì, ma ora mi dici tutto._ ”  
Quindi Steve le raccontò quello che era successo la sera precedente e quanto si sentisse felice in quel momento. Era terrorizzato dalla reazione che avrebbe potuto avere Tony, pensava di beccarsi un pugno in faccia, sicuramente non si aspettava di essere trascinato sul letto a pomiciare.  
Peggy, dal canto suo, era contenta di sentire l’amico così entusiasta, sperava davvero che potesse trovare qualcuno che lo rendesse felice, proprio com’era successo a lei con Daniel. La ragazza non aveva mai visto di buon occhio Stark, era un secchione un po’ troppo sbruffone per i suoi gusti, ma se Steve diceva che in fondo non era male, voleva dargli fiducia. Nel caso in cui, malauguratamente, gli avesse spezzato il cuore, non avrebbe esitato a spaccargli la faccia con le sue stesse mani, le sue lezioni di kickboxing dovevano pur essere servite a qualcosa.  
“ _E ora cosa farete?_ ” chiese la ragazza.  
“Non ne ho la minima idea. Forse ne parleremo, forse faremo andare le cose per loro conto. Vedremo.” Rispose Steve, che ancora non era riuscito a razionalizzare la cosa.  
“ _Ok, ma una cosa devo dirtela, Steve. State attenti. Li conosci meglio di me quelli della squadra di basket e se dovesse saltar fuori qualcosa, succederebbe un casino._ ”  
L’euforia di Steve era tale che aveva “dimenticato” questo particolare.  
Peggy aveva ragione: i suoi compagni di squadra erano teste di cazzo quel tanto che bastava per metterlo nei guai. E questo non andava bene per la sua ammissione a Yale ma soprattutto non voleva coinvolgere Tony. Fosse stata solo una questione di una scazzottata tra lui e gli altri, pazienza. Ma mettere a rischio il suo futuro e l’incolumità di un’altra persona,  _quella persona_ , non era proprio possibile. Soprattutto perché sapeva benissimo che quel gruppo di trogloditi non aspettava altro che una scusa per “divertirsi” a spese di Tony, e non voleva essere di certo lui la causa scatenante.  
“Cazzo, Peggy. Non ci avevo pensato.” Rispose, rabbuiato.  
“ _Ehi, calma e sangue freddo, non iniziare a farti tremila seghe mentali. Dico solo che se avete intenzione di andare avanti con questa cosa, non abbassate la guardia._ ”  Cercò di calmarlo Peggy.  
“Almeno finché non finiamo il campionato,” Concluse Steve.  
“ _Esatto. Sai bene che Stark non mi convince più di tanto, ma se è questo che vuoi, a me va bene. Sono dalla vostra parte, qualsiasi cosa succeda. E sappi che se ti farà soffrire, quello è un uomo morto._ ”  
“Peggy, non fare la drammatica su. Non è un po’ presto per preoccuparti?”  
“ _Siete avvisati._ ”  
“Ok. Senti, io vado a prepararmi che alle dieci ho lezione di letteratura, pranziamo assieme?”  
“ _Mezzogiorno e mezza al self service?_ ”  
“Perfetto.”  
“ _A dopo._ ”  
   
   
Aveva ricominciato a nevicare, Steve era uscito con l’ombrello, ma l’aveva lasciato in borsa. Adorava camminare sotto la neve, quando veniva giù lentamente.  Si strinse nel giubbotto, affondò il viso nella sciarpa e si avviò al dipartimento di letteratura.  
Le previsioni avevano parlato di un febbraio particolarmente rigido quell’anno, e, a quanto pareva, non si erano sbagliate.  
Di solito amava la lezione di letteratura inglese, ma quella mattina non riuscì proprio a concentrarsi, il professore spiegò per due ore George Orwell e della distopia, ma se avesse parlato di fisica quantistica, sarebbe stata la stessa cosa per lui, continuava a guardare fuori dalla finestra dell’aula pensando a cosa stesse facendo Tony in quel momento.  
Pranzò con la sua migliore amica e lei non aveva perso occasione di fargli notare come gli occhi gli brillassero di una luce particolare, sembravano più blu del solito, lo vedeva finalmente felice. Chiacchierarono come non facevano da tempo finché lei non dovette scappare alla sua lezione di storia del giornalismo e lui, visto che ormai non aveva più il recupero con Tony, decise di andare a fare un paio d’ore di allenamento in più.  
La neve non aveva smesso di cadere, anzi, si era infittita e stava imbiancando i viali puliti del campus.  
Mentre si dirigeva in palestra, Steve era parecchio tentato a mandare un messaggio a Tony, ma non voleva passare per uno  _appiccicoso_ e cercò di aspettare almeno di rientrare in camera sua.  
Passò tre ore a fare prima esercizi e poi qualche tiro con alcuni dei suoi compagni. Poco prima di andare via, l’allenatore li avvisò che, a causa della neve, lezioni ed allenamenti sarebbero saltati per qualche giorno, e sicuramente sarebbe anche saltata la trasferta di quel weekend ad Indianapolis, visto che lì la situazione meteorologica era anche peggiore che a Washington.  
In effetti durante quelle tre ore, la situazione era peggiorata: era tutto bianco e quasi non si distinguevano i viali dalle aiuole e dai prati.  
   
Prima di tornare in camera sua, Steve decise di passare dal supermarket del campus per fare un po’ di rifornimento, nel caso in cui avessero chiuso anche la mensa. Mentre cercava di farsi strada nello strato di neve, sentì vibrare il telefono nella tasca del giubbotto. Lo tirò fuori e quando vide il messaggio, per poco non scivolò per terra. Era Tony, che gli aveva mandato un semplice  _Ciao._ Automaticamente gli si stampò in faccia un sorriso da ebete, e con qualche difficoltà, visto che con l’altra mano teneva l’ombrello, gli rispose  _Ciao._  Dopo alcuni secondi, il Blackberry vibrò di nuovo:  _Cosa Fai?_  
 _Sto andando a comprare qualcosa da mangiare di scorta,_ digitò.  
 _Paura di una tormenta di neve?_  
 _Non si sa mai._  
 _Sarebbe carino se rimanessimo bloccati assieme nella stessa stanza per qualche giorno, per colpa della neve._  
Nel leggere quell’ultimo messaggio, Steve perse l’equilibrio e stavolta finì sul serio per terra, infradiciandosi i pantaloni.  
Mai messaggiare quando si guida, ma neanche mentre si cammina; si ammonì il ragazzo.  
Dopo aver cercato di scrollarsi via un po’ di neve di dosso, gli rispose comunque.  
 _Tu dici?_  
 _Io dico._  
Entrò nel supermarket e prese un cestino per la spesa: un po’ di frutta, qualche yogurt, acqua e un paio di zuppe pronte che avrebbe potuto riscaldare nel microonde che aveva in camera sua.  
Dopo aver pagato, si diresse prudentemente in camera sua, anche se non vedeva l’ora di arrivarci perché i pantaloni zuppi iniziavano a dargli parecchio fastidio e stava anche facendo buio. Arrivato a destinazione, si spogliò immediatamente, mise a posto la spesa nel suo minifrigo e fece un’altra doccia calda. Il freddo gli era penetrato nelle ossa, e anche se per qualche giorno non aveva allenamento e la partita probabilmente sarebbe saltata, non aveva comunque voglia di ammalarsi.  
   
Era seduto sul letto, rivolto verso la finestra, col suo blocco da disegno quando suonò il telefono, avvisandolo di un sms. Si alzò, avvicinandosi alla scrivania dove aveva lasciato il dispositivo e lesse il messaggio di Tony:   _Apri la porta._ Confuso, obbedì e si trovò il ragazzo sull’uscio con in mano la felpa che aveva lasciato da lui.  
“Credo che questa sia tua,” gli disse sorridendo e porgendogliela.  
“Gr-grazie, vuoi entrare?” gli chiese educatamente Steve.  
“Se non disturbo…”  
Nello stesso istante in cui fece accomodare Tony, realizzò che aveva lasciato il blocco e la matita sul letto, e si affrettò ad andare a chiuderlo e riporlo nel suo cassetto della scrivania, dimenticando però la chiave attaccata.  
“Che cos’era quell’album?” chiese Tony parecchio incuriosito per la concitazione di Steve nel metterlo via.  
“N-niente.” Gli rispose con un sorriso sghembo. “Mi scusi un attimo?” e sparì in bagno.  
Non si spiegava per quale motivo, ma si sentiva agitato. Aspettava da tutto il giorno di rivedere Tony, e ora che era lì con lui era in panico. Panico che non aveva avuto la sera prima. Forse perché non si aspettava di trovarselo in camera sua? Allora gli interessava davvero?  
Si sciacquò la faccia e si guardò allo specchio per darsi coraggio.  
Quando tornò in camera, trovò Tony seduto alla sua scrivania che stava sfogliando uno dei suoi album, ma quel che è peggio, aveva trovato il ritratto che gli fece qualche settimana prima, quello che stava per buttare.  
“Tony cos-cosa stai facendo?” chiese Steve con un tono vagamente terrorizzato.  
“Rogers, sei bravo, ma bravo sul serio. Sei pure riuscito a disegnarmi più bello di quanto io lo sia già.” Gli disse, mostrandogli il foglio volante.  
Steve non rispose subito, si avvicinò di fretta alla scrivania per prendere gli album e rimetterli nel cassetto, stava per prendere dalle mani di Tony il foglio con il ritratto ma lui si spostò e disse: “No, questo lo tengo io,” decise con un sorriso che aveva chiaramente lo scopo di tranquillizzarlo.  
“To-Tony, perché hai aperto quel cassetto?” chiese Steve rabbuiandosi.  
“Perché sono uno scienziato e sono curioso per natura. E perché dopo quello che è successo ieri tra noi, vuoi avere altri segreti con me? Ormai sta quasi diventando il mio mestiere, quello di sapere cose su Steve Rogers che gli altri non sanno, cosa dici?” gli rispose, mantenendo un ghigno malizioso in volto e alzandosi dalla sedia, per avvicinarsi a lui.  
“E’-è che mi imbarazza,” balbettò. “Non li ha mai visti nessuno quei disegni.”  
“Steve, non credevo potessi sorprendermi ancora.” Si alzò sulla punta dei piedi e lo baciò.  
Steve quindi si sciolse e lo abbracciò.  
Rimasero a baciarsi, così, in piedi per qualche minuto, fin quando Tony non si allontanò e guardando Steve dritto negli occhi gli sussurrò: “Parlami di Steve Rogers,” prima di prenderlo per mano e trascinarlo a sedersi sul letto.  
Steve fu un po’ titubante, all’inizio, ma percepì la sincera curiosità di Tony di saperne più su di lui, inoltre non gli aveva ancora lasciato la mano. Quindi si decise di accontentarlo e gli raccontò del perché andava in biblioteca a leggere i libri di storia dell’arte e perché avesse quel cassetto chiuso a chiave pieno di album da disegno; gli parlò della sua profonda passione per l’arte, del suo immenso amore per il Rinascimento Italiano ma anche quello, più recente, per la Pop Art Americana.  
Gli confessò i suoi sogni, che voleva dipingere, insegnare storia dell’arte e magari studiare qualche mese a Firenze, per vivere e toccare in prima persona la culla di quel periodo storico che tanto amava.  
Era un fiume in piena Steve, non era mai riuscito ad aprirsi così tanto con nessuno prima di allora, non sapeva perché lo stesse facendo, forse gli bastava soffermarsi sullo sguardo interessato di Tony per capire che stava facendo la cosa giusta.  
 _Niente è come appare_. Non valeva solo per lui, ma anche per Tony. C’era altro al di là del sarcasmo, l’aveva capito quando si vedevano per studiare e ne stava avendo conferma in quel momento.  Tony lo stava lasciando parlare e lo ascoltava  _per davvero_  e sembrava sinceramente interessato a quello che gli stava raccontando.  
“E dunque hai fatto domanda a Yale?” Chiese Tony alla fine del suo discorso.  
“Sì, la scuola di specializzazione in arte è tra le migliori del paese, e hanno un programma per i soggiorni studio in Italia. Per fortuna, grazie alla squadra, avrò la possibilità di prendere una borsa di studio per coprire la retta. Ma non sarò obbligato a giocare a basket anche lì. Questa cosa la sapete solo tu, Peggy e il professor Hofstadter. Per questo motivo l’ho pregato di annullarmi l’esame di Fisica II e farmelo rifare. Una sola macchia nel curriculum universitario e addio Yale.”  
“E Bucky?”  
“No, non lo sa. Non capirebbe. E’ un bravo ragazzo, in fondo; ma ha una visione delle cose un po’ troppo convenzionale. Lui è convinto che andrò  ad Harvard a studiare Legge.”  
“Hai davvero così tanta fiducia in me?”  
“Dovrei non averne?”  
Tony non rispose, lo guardò con un sorriso accennato, gli prese il viso tra le mani e iniziò a baciarlo, lentamente. Steve sembrava non averne mai abbastanza dei suoi baci, si sdraiò sul letto trascinando Tony con sé senza smettere di baciarlo. Fecero il bis della giornata precedente.  
Non andarono oltre i baci e le carezze neanche quella sera. Si bastavano così, a Steve era sufficiente il sapore delle labbra e della lingua di Tony, che gli ricordavano quel caffè al caramello che tanto amavano entrambi. Gli bastava sentire la sua pelle sotto i polpastrelli, quel corpo minuto sopra di sé e il suo respiro affannoso.  
Anche se il suo corpo reagiva a tutto ciò, non voleva correre, voleva assaporare Tony un po’ alla volta, passo dopo passo.  
Una volta che riuscirono a staccarsi l’uno dall’altro, Tony si sistemò accanto a lui, si guardarono senza dirsi nulla e poco dopo si addormentarono abbracciati.  
Fuori la neve cadeva abbondante e rendeva irreale il silenzio della notte.  
Steve verso l’una si svegliò e si rese conto che si erano addormentati sopra il copriletto, decise quindi di andare a recuperare una coperta dal suo armadio, sfilando dall’abbraccio di Tony in maniera cauta, per non svegliarlo. Una volta presa la coperta, la ripose delicatamente sopra il ragazzo e poi ci si infilò anche lui, tornando ad abbracciarlo. Si addormentò poco dopo, beatamente.  
L’indomani mattina, si svegliò lui per primo, ma non si mosse dalla sua posizione: restò lì fermo ad osservare Tony dormire come un bambino e sentire il suo leggero russare. Lo divertiva questa cosa, gli sembrava di avere un bimbo indifeso fra le braccia, non un tizio fin troppo bravo con la scienza e che amava ubriacarsi alle feste.  
Tony si svegliò stropicciandosi gli occhi, Steve gli sorrise e gli sussurrò: “Buongiorno.”  
“Buongiorno.” Rispose l’altro ragazzo ricambiando il sorriso. “Ho urgente bisogno di caffè”.  
“Tranquillo, te lo faccio io.” Lo rassicurò Steve , che, oltre al microonde in camera aveva anche una macchinetta per il caffè.  
“Quando si dice efficienza. Potrei innamorarmi di te, Rogers.” Lo canzonò, seguendolo con lo sguardo, quando si alzò dal letto, e facendo _casualmente_  cadere l’occhio sul sedere di Steve.  
“Ecco qui, servizio in camera.” Gli disse porgendogli la tazza fumante, non prima però, di avergli dato un bacio del buongiorno, e si accomodò accanto a lui di nuovo.  
“Potrei abituarmi a questi lussi.” Sghignazzò.  
“Senti Tony, devo dirti una cosa.” Si accigliò leggermente Steve.  
“Ah, ecco,  dovevo immaginare che c’era il trucco, per avere questo caffè.” Gli rispose ridacchiando ma rivelando una leggera preoccupazione con una piccola smorfia della bocca.  
“Tutta questa situazione, bè, ecco, dovremmo tenerla per noi, almeno fin quando non finisce il campionato. Solo Peggy sa  _tutto_  di me e tu credo che abbia una vaga idea di che tipi sono i miei compagni di squadra, no?”  
“Stai tranquillo Steve, ci proverò. In fondo, ti ho aspettato per due anni…”  
“Due anni?”  
“E’ una storia lunga. Comunque Bruce spero possa essere un’eccezione. E’ il mio migliore amico. E Pepper è in Germania.”  
“Ehm, ok. Non mi sembrano tipi da pettegolezzo, no?” chiese corrucciato.  
“Assolutamente no. Siamo in buone mani.” Lo rassicurò accarezzandolo.  
“Andava bene il caffè?” chiese Steve per sviare il discorso.  
“Era perfetto.” Gli rispose Tony porgendogli la tazza.  
Steve si alzò di nuovo per andare a metterla sulla mensola e una volta in piedi, scostò la tenda per fare un po’ più di luce in camera e per vedere com’era la situazione fuori.  
“Guarda, siamo sommersi di neve, e non sembra voler smettere.”  
Tony si tirò su, inginocchiandosi anche lui sul letto, verso la finestra, come aveva appena fatto Steve.  
“Poco male, tu hai da far qualcosa?” domandò Tony.  
“Direi di no, a parte studiare.”  
“Per quello c’è tempo. Vieni qua.” Gli disse il ragazzo, tirandolo verso di sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie alla mia adorata beta Marti, che nonostante i suoi impegni riesce a ritagliare 5 minuti per me. <3


	10. 9. Tony - I feel I must protect

_I feel I must protect_  
_But what's the point of this armor_  
_If it keeps the love away, too?_

   
   
A Tony non era mai piaciuta la neve.  
C’era troppo freddo, non poteva muoversi come voleva, ghiaccio ovunque e poi era sempre tutto troppo bianco per i suoi gusti.  
Ma in quell’occasione, la stava amando come poche altre cose al mondo.  
Gli aveva dato la possibilità di stare un paio di giorni assieme a Steve e non aveva passato periodo più bello in vita sua.  
Non aveva avuto voglia di bere, non aveva pensato a suo padre, l’ansia per il MIT era quasi sparita e per la prima volta aveva dormito nello stesso letto con un’altra persona senza farci sesso.  
Non che non avesse avuto voglia di farlo, desiderava Steve e il suo corpo ardentemente, ma non voleva spingerlo a fare qualcosa per cui non si sentiva pronto. Sapeva benissimo di essere il suo primo ragazzo e non voleva accelerare le loro dinamiche o mettergli pressione in alcun modo.  
Anche tutto quello era completamente nuovo per lui. A parte Bruce e Pepper, che erano i suoi unici amici fidati, le relazioni interpersonali di Tony si riducevano tutte all’usa e getta, inoltre non era proprio la definizione di persona paziente, l’unica eccezione era per quando si trovava con Steve.  
L’aveva aspettato per due anni, avrebbe aspettato a farci del sesso; quel ragazzo riusciva a tirar fuori da Tony aspetti che il ragazzo sapeva nascondere molto bene sotto quell’immaginaria armatura di metallo che si era costruito addosso.  
   
Una nuova settimana era iniziata. Aveva smesso di nevicare, anche se il freddo rimaneva pungente, le strade erano state ripulite e le lezioni erano ricominciate regolarmente. Gli incontri con Steve erano limitati alla sera o quando entrambi avevano ore libere dal laboratorio, allenamenti o lezioni; praticamente quasi mai.  
Ma Tony se lo  faceva andar bene, anche in questo, Steve aveva compiuto un quasi miracolo su di lui. Il ragazzo tendeva sempre a fare ciò che gli portasse un qualche beneficio, o meglio, era piuttosto egoista ed egocentrico più per meccanismo di difesa che per reale cattiveria, ma grazie a Steve aveva messo da parte le sue pretese e le sue manie di protagonismo e aveva accettato quella loro condizione di clandestinità. Avrebbe voluto urlare al mondo che stava assieme a Steve Rogers, ma si limitò a dirlo a Bruce. Ed era anche arrivato il momento di dirlo a Pepper.  
   
“Guten Abend Fräulein Pepper. Wie geht’s?” la salutò Tony in tedesco, nella loro prima videochiamata dalle vacanze di Natale. Di solito era Tony a chiamarla, per via del fuso orario, ma per via delle ultime vicende, l’aveva evitata per un po’, più che altro perché non sapeva come affrontare l’argomento.  
“Herr Stark! Qual buon vento, ci conosciamo, per caso, io e Lei?” fu la risposta sarcastica della ragazza.  
“Ma proprio per caso.”  
“Dove ti sei cacciato per tutto questo tempo?” lo rimproverò.  
Tony alzò le spalle, provando a giustificarsi. “Ho avuto da fare.”  
“Cos’avevi da fare di così impegnativo da non riuscire a chiamare la tua migliore amica in un mese e mezzo?”  
“Cose. Ripetizioni di Fisica II a Rogers, limonare con Rogers. Ehi, che ore sono lì? Spero non sia troppo tardi, non vorrei farti alzare con le borse sotto agli occhi, domani mattina.” Disse tutto d’un fiato Tony, con la speranza di confonderla, mentre giocherellava con una pallina di gomma.  
“Lo sai benissimo che siamo sei ore avanti, sono le dieci qui.” Gli rispose, ma dopo un secondo riprese immediatamente la parola. “No, aspetta, ripeti un po’ cos’hai detto prima di chiedermi che ore sono?”  
Tony ridacchiò, provando a fare finta di niente. “Cos’ho detto?”  
“Qualcosa che ha a che fare con Rogers. Cosa diavolo stai combinando, Tony?” chiese allarmata. “Cerchi rogne proprio un paio di mesi prima della laurea?”  
“Pepper, e io che pensavo che l’aria europea ti avrebbe ammorbidita un po’, invece, in mezzo ai crucchi sei  perfino peggiorata.”  
“Invece di fare lo spiritoso, mi vuoi spiegare cosa sta succedendo lì?”  
“Ma niente, Pep. Hofstadter mi ha chiesto di aiutare Rogers con Fisica II ed è saltato fuori che non è lo stronzo fighetto che pensavamo fosse, e nonostante ciò gli ho sbavato dietro per secoli. Insomma, niente di trascendentale.” Provò a tagliar corto.  
“Punto primo: i secoli di Tony Stark a quanti anni di comune essere umano corrispondono? Punto secondo: cosa vuol dire non è lo stronzo fighetto che pensavamo che fosse e soprattutto, cosa vuol dire che ci hai limonato?” chiese ormai esasperata Pepper.  
“Ah, vedi che avevi sentito prima, allora.” La prese in giro Tony, cercando di alleggerire il discorso. “Comunque. Punto primo: direi circa due anni. Punto secondo: wurstel, crauti e birra ti stanno sfasando il cervello? Devo farti un disegnino per fartelo capire?” le rispose Tony, che, però, non era ancora riuscito a rivolgere lo sguardo direttamente alla ragazza nel monitor, preferendo fissare la pallina di gomma che stava torturando.  
Pepper fece finta di non cogliere il sarcasmo e aggiunse. “Due anni? Bruce ne sa nulla?”  
“Gliel’ho dovuto dire un mesetto fa.”  
“Dio, Tony. Come ti è saltato in testa?”  
“Sai, Pepper, non sono cose che saltano in testa. Succedono e basta.”  
“E per il resto, ho capito, ovviamente, il senso  _letterale_. Vorrei capire, Rogers è gay?” chiese al limite dell’incredulità.  
“Babbo Natale non mi ha portato una vagina come regalo, direi di avere ancora tutta l’attrezzatura a posto. Quindi sì, Steve è gay, Pepper.”  
“Oh. Mio. Dio. Non oso immaginare che scompiglio ci sia al campus, in questo momento.”  
“Nessuno scompiglio. A parte Peggy, Bruce, te e me non lo sa nessun altro. Se si sapesse in giro, starei a parlartene da una stanza di ospedale e non dalla mia.”  
“La Carter lo sa e non si è fatta venire nessuna crisi isterica?”  
“A quanto pare. Anche lei sembra essere meglio di quello che dà a vedere.”  
“Santa pazienza, che pandemonio, proprio mentre sono via.” Disse la ragazza, appoggiando momentaneamente la testa sulla scrivania.  
“E’ questione di un paio di mesi. Poi sgombriamo da qui entrambi e addio gentaglia.”  
“Quindi state facendo tutto in clandestinità?”  
“Quindi stiamo facendo  _poco e niente_  in clandestinità, sì.” Confermò Tony, cercando di porre l’accento su quel “poco e niente”.  
“Poco e niente? Clandestinità? Riformulo la domanda di prima: Tony Stark, ci conosciamo io e te?” ormai Pepper era arrivata al punto di non ritorno.  
“Sì, Pepper. Sono io.”  
“Non ci hai ancora fatto sesso? Sicuro sia gay?”  
“Pepper, è solo da una settimana che ci vediamo. E poi, da quello che sento tra le sue gambe quando ci baciamo, è decisamente gay.” Rispose piccato Tony.  
“Qui qualcuno è innamorato.” Sentenziò l’amica.  
“Non dire stronzate.”  
“Stronzate? Stai dietro allo stesso ragazzo per due anni, non ci fai sesso subito, accetti la clandestinità e vieni a raccontarmi che non sei innamorato? Le cose son tre: o ti hanno rapito gli alieni e hanno sostituito il vecchio Tony con un altro o mi prendi per cretina o sei innamorato.”  
Il ragazzo, sentendosi colto sul fatto, ma non volendo ammettere  quella che era la verità, non rispose all’amica e continuò a passarsi la pallina rossa da una mano all’altra.  
“Tony, perché non mi rispondi? E perché non mi hai ancora guardata in faccia da quando siamo entrati in argomento? Non fai che darmi ragione, comportandoti così.”  
Tony appoggiò la pallina sulla scrivania e si decise a guardare dritto nello schermo del suo MacBook.  
“Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Pepper, che lo amo? No, non te lo dirò. Perché non lo so nemmeno io. Io so semplicemente che quando sto con lui, mi sento bene. Mi dimentico di mio padre, mi dimentico di tutta la merda che ho intorno. E’ sufficiente? Steve è una delle poche cose belle che mi siano capitate in vita mia, non voglio mandare tutto a puttane come al mio solito, ok? E se questo implica dover aspettare ad andarci a letto o far finta di nulla quando ci incrociamo al campus o sgattaiolare di nascosto in camera sua, mi sta bene. Posso provare a sforzarmi.”  
Pepper sorrise contenta sullo schermo del suo pc. “Ci voleva tanto a dirmelo?”  
“Sì.” Mugugnò lui. “Non fare la carogna, mi conosci bene.”  
“Posso ritenermi soddisfatta.”  
“Oh, meno male. Piuttosto, parliamo di te. Ti sei decisa ad assaggiare la salsiccia tedesca, dall’ultima volta che ci siamo sentiti, o sei ancora a digiuno?” chiese poco finemente Tony.  
“Ah, ecco il Tony Stark che conosco. Il conte, il maestro delle buone maniere e della discrezione!” Rispose sarcastica la ragazza.  
“Falla finita, Pepper e dammi un po’ di sano gossip. La conosco quella faccia, almeno uno su due, qui, la tromba la sta suonando,” Ridacchiò Tony.  
“Per la verità, è americano, si chiama Phil.”  
“Virginia Potts, vai a studiare in Europa e che fai? Ti porti a letto un americano che si chiama Phil? Non farai alcuna carriera diplomatica, te lo dico io, se queste sono le premesse di negoziazione internazionale.”  
Pepper scoppiò a ridere, puntandogli contro il dito. “Sei uno stronzo!”  
I due continuarono a parlare e scherzare per almeno un’altra ora, fin quando il cellulare di Tony non squillò.  
“Potts, mi perdoni, ma il lavoro mi chiama,” le disse il ragazzo, facendo l’occhiolino e mostrandole il telefono che suonava.  
Pepper lo salutò con la mano, un sorriso felice sulle sue labbra. “Non farlo aspettare. Ciao!”  
Tony ricambiò il gesto e dopo averle promesso che l’avrebbe chiamata presto, chiuse la conversazione su skype, dedicandosi al cellulare che squillava nella sua mano e al cocente desiderio di sentire la voce del suo clandestino ragazzo.  
“Ciao Steve.”  
“ _Ciao Tony, che fai?_ ” La voce calda di Steve arrivò subito al suo orecchio, facendolo sorridere.  
“Ero in videochiamata su Skype con Pepper.”  
“ _Oh. Scusami se ti ho disturbato allora. Vuoi che ti richiami più tardi?_ ”  
“Tranquillo, ci stavamo già salutando.”  
“ _Ah, ok. Bè, comunque, volevo avvisarti che stasera non possiamo vederci.  I ragazzi della squadra mi hanno obbligato ad uscire con loro. Mi dispiace davvero un sacco._ ”  
Tony cercò di nascondere la delusione nel rispondergli. “Non preoccuparti, ci vediamo domani in qualche modo, ok?”  
“ _Ok, grazie Tony._ ”  
“Buona serata. E non guardare troppo il culo agli altri!” scherzò Tony.  
“ _Scemo!_ ” rise Steve e continuò: “ _Buona serata anche a te._ ”  
Dunque, la serata si prospettava noiosa: faceva troppo freddo per i suoi gusti per uscire giusto per non rimanere in camera e non aveva granché voglia di studiare, quindi decise di mettersi su un DVD, uno di quei film di supereroi, poi prese una mela dal suo minifrigo e si stese sul letto.  
Non era da lui starsene con le mani in mano e si era abituato subito alle serate passate tra le braccia di Steve.  
Finita la mela, col torsolo fece centro nel cestino vicino alla scrivania e continuò a guardare il film, ma la sua attenzione durò poco. La sua mente iniziò a vagare e poco dopo si trovò a far scivolare la sua mano destra oltre l’elastico dei suoi boxer.  
Negli ultimi due anni, si era ritrovato spesso a masturbarsi fantasticando su quel corpo atletico, le spalle imponenti, le gambe lunghe e un culo stratosferico.  
Ma adesso che aveva assaggiato il sapore delle sue labbra morbide, che aveva potuto toccare con mano il suo sedere marmoreo e che conosceva la sua pelle levigata, era ancora più semplice darsi piacere immaginando Steve dentro di lui.  
Il desiderio lo travolse quando iniziò ad andare su e giù con la mano sul suo membro. Pensava a Steve nudo mentre facevano sesso sul letto disfatto in mezzo al perfetto ordine della sua stanza,  e aumentò il ritmo quando passò all’immagine successiva, il suo ragazzo sotto la doccia degli spogliatoi del campo di basket.  
Quando finì, ancora col fiato corto, pescò dal cassetto vicino al suo letto un fazzoletto di carta per pulirsi e cercò di dare attenzione al film che stava guardando prima.  
Quel tizio in calzamaglia e con lo scudo che ce l’aveva coi nazisti, gli ricordava un sacco Steve, era proprio un figo.  
Si addormentò poco prima dei titoli di coda, in tuta e con una gamba penzoloni dal letto. Dormiva così profondamente che non sentì neanche il cellulare squillare quando, poco più tardi, Steve gli mandò il messaggio della buonanotte.  
L’indomani mattina, appena sveglio, lo vide e si premurò di mandargli subito un SMS come buongiorno. Steve, infatti, si era preoccupato, pensando che Tony si fosse arrabbiato con lui per il bidone dell’ultimo minuto e non gli avesse risposto di proposito.  
   
   
Anche per quella sera, a Tony toccava stare da solo: Steve aveva tripla sessione di allenamenti, per recuperare quelli persi la settimana precedente e quindi non poteva passare del tempo con lui.  
Aveva sentito velocemente Bruce e si era messo a trafficare sul prototipo di robottino su cui stava lavorando la sera del primo bacio con Steve. Era talmente immerso in viti, cavi e musica a palla, che non sentì bussare alla porta né tantomeno che qualcuno era entrato in camera.  
Fece un salto dalla sedia quando Steve gli sussurrò in un orecchio. “Cosa sta facendo il mio meccanico preferito?”  
“Steve! Mi hai fatto venire un colpo!” lo rimproverò Tony, mettendo giù il cacciavite e girandosi verso il ragazzo, Steve rise e abbassandosi lo baciò.  
“Che ci fai qui, non avevi allenamento?” domandò Tony quando riuscì a trovare la volontà di staccarsi dalle labbra del ragazzo.  
“Non mi vuoi? Me ne vado eh.” Steve fece finta di fare l’offeso, ma il sorriso rimase sulle sue labbra. “No, comunque abbiamo finito prima.”  
“Mmm bene, mi piacciono gli allenamenti che finiscono prima!” concordò Tony alzanosi dalla scrivania e andando a cingere il suo ragazzo alla vita.  
“Anche a me,” Steve ridacchiò e lo baciò di nuovo.  
“Cosa facciamo?” Tony sperava che Steve gli rispondesse  _Spogliamoci e divertiamoci così_ , ma non andò esattamente in quel modo.  
“Voglio batterti a Trivial Pursuit!”  ridacchiò il ragazzo facendosi strada tra i vestiti a terra per andare a prendere il gioco in scatola sulla mensola vicino alla porta.  
Tony sbuffò, un poco deluso. “Preparati ad uscirne sconfitto, Capitano.”  
Mentre Steve sistemava il tabellone sul letto, Tony lo informò che aveva parlato di loro a Pepper.  
“Come l’ha presa?”  
“Non ci poteva credere, soprattutto, si è stupita di come non mi sia ancora stancato di te,” rispose candido.  
Steve arrossì leggermente. “Ti stanchi davvero così facilmente delle persone?”  
“Solo di chi mi annoia.” Gli sorrise Tony e lo baciò sulla punta del naso. “Forza, è ora di farti il culo a Trivial.”  
La partita si protrasse a lungo, i ragazzi si tenevano testa, Tony con le domande di Scienze e Geografia e Steve con quelle di Arte e Sport.  
Alla fine, contro ogni previsione di Tony, Steve lo stracciò.  
“Hai avuto fortuna, secondo me hai truccato i dadi per farti uscire sempre i colori giusti!” si lamentò Tony.  
“Macché, non reggi la sconfitta mio caro,” Steve si giustificò mettendo a posto il gioco.  
“No, pura fortuna del principiante!”  
“Ah sì? Ti faccio vedere io!” Con quelle parole si riavvicinò velocemente a Tony che si era sdraiato a letto e iniziò a fargli il solletico. Scherzarono così per qualche minuto, fino a quando non si trovarono con gambe e braccia intrecciate e due sorrisi felici sulle labbra.  
“Senti, domani mattina non ho lezione, ti scoccia se resto a dormire qui da te?” domandò Steve tutto a un tratto, guardando Tony pieno di aspettativa e avvicinandosi per cominciare a baciargli il collo. “Venerdì ho una trasferta e non ci vedremo per due giorni…”  
“Ma-ma certo.” Acconsentì Tony. “Io alle dieci devo essere in laboratorio, ma tu poi stare qui finché hai voglia.”  
Steve alzò la testa e gli sorrise. “Mettiamoci a dormire, dai.”  
Si infilarono sotto le coperte con indosso soltanto l’intimo e Tony si fece subito avvolgere dall’abbraccio di Steve.  
Dopo un paio di attimi di silenzio in cui sembrava si stessero per addormentare entrambi, Tony sentì Steve schiarirsi la voce. “Lo so che non sei il tipo da queste cose,” cominciò con un sussurro, affondando il naso tra i suoi capelli. “Ma martedì è San Valentino. Ti va di fare qualcosa assieme? Peggy si vede col suo ragazzo giù in città, ci coprirebbe e ci darebbe un passaggio. Niente di impegnativo, basta anche solo una pizza, giusto per uscire un po’ dal campus.”  
Tony strabuzzò gli occhi, non si aspettava una proposta del genere dal suo ragazzo, e lì per lì ci mise qualche secondo a rispondere.  
“Va bene, sì.” Mormorò, sentendosi estremamente vulnerabile a dire quella piccola parola. “Una pizza non si nega a nessuno.”  
“Allora siamo d’accordo. Buonanotte,” riuscì a sentire una nota di sollievo nel mormorio di Steve e sorrise quando gli lasciò un ultimo bacio tra i capelli.  
Tony rimase sveglio ancora un po’ pensando a quell’invito. Quello sarebbe stato il primo San Valentino che passava con qualcuno che gli interessasse sul serio, no anzi, quello sarebbe stato il primo San Valentino che passava con qualcuno. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, non avrebbe rovinato nulla, cercò di dirsi a mo’ di mantra; in fondo era una pizza, mica una proposta di matrimonio.  
Alle otto e mezza suonò la sveglia, Tony scivolò dall’abbraccio di Steve per prepararsi ad uscire, l’altro ragazzo ebbe un lieve sussulto, ma continuò a dormire beatamente. In quella posizione sembrava ancora più bello, se mai fosse possibile.  
  
   
Martedì sera Tony si fece trovare in perfetto orario al luogo prefissato per la “fuga”. Il SUV nero di Peggy arrivò praticamente un secondo dopo di lui e senza farsi vedere montò immediatamente in macchina. Era la prima volta che si incontrava faccia a faccia con la ragazza. Lei era truccata perfettamente, labbra rosse, ombretto sugli occhi e capelli raccolti in uno chignon. Lo teneva d’occhio dallo specchietto retrovisore.  
“Ciao Tony!” lo salutò Steve con un sorriso a quarantadue denti, girandosi dal sedile anteriore.  
“Ciao Steve.” Rispose cortesemente. “Carter.”  
“Stark.” Fu la risposta di lei.  
“Ho prenotato in una pizzeria giù a Downtown. Peggy ci lascia lì, poi, se ti va, possiamo andare al cinema. Per tornare indietro però, ci tocca prendere il treno. Tanto a quell’ora saranno già tutti ubriachi, quelli rimasti al campus. Non si accorgerà nessuno di noi.” Disse tutto d’un fiato Steve, entusiasta come un bambino al Luna Park.  
“Conosco un sentiero che porta al dormitorio che non è molto frequentato, tranquillo.” Lo rassicurò Tony.  
Peggy sbuffò, fermandosi al semaforo. “Siete due incoscienti.”  
“Pegs, per favore, non ricominciamo.” La pregò il ragazzo seduto accanto a lei terminando la discussione.  
A parte quel breve momento di tensione, il viaggio fino al centro di Washington fu tranquillo e i ragazzi cercarono di chiacchierare del più e del meno, anche se Tony percepiva con un po’ di disagio lo sguardo severo di Peggy.  
Una volta arrivati a destinazione, la ragazza si raccomandò perché la avvisassero una volta rientrati al campus. Tony ritardò una frazione di minuto a scendere dalla macchina rispetto a Steve, quel tanto che bastò a Peggy per voltarsi verso di lui e guardarlo minacciosa. “Stark. Fallo soffrire e ti taglio le palle.”  
Tony fu preso alla sprovvista da quell’ammonimento, ma non rispose. Si limitò a fissarla negli occhi fino a che non si sentì chiamare da Steve.  
La serata proseguì tranquillamente. Erano entrambi felici e rilassati e come promesso, non si scambiarono regalini e smancerie inutili. Doveva essere una tranquilla serata tra fidanzati, una serata normale, e quella per loro era già una grande conquista.  
Dopo la pizza, andarono a vedere un film comico, evitando le commedie romantiche che quella sera erano tanto di moda. Si divertirono come una coppia di ventiduenni che non dovevano dar conto alle regole del microcosmo in cui vivevano quotidianamente.  
Presero il treno per tornare al campus verso mezzanotte. Entrambi si lamentarono del freddo, anche se quella era solo una scusa per stare più vicini e tenersi per mano.  
Quando arrivarono alle spalle del dormitorio, dopo aver percorso senza problemi il sentiero secondario dalla fermata della ferrovia suburbana, Tony chiese a Steve se voleva stare ancora un po’ con lui in camera sua.  
“Tanto tutti ti credono in giro con Peggy, se qualcuno vedesse la luce accesa da te, si potrebbe insospettire.”  
“Ottima trovata, Sherlock!” si complimentò Steve. Ogni tanto lo chiamava così perché diceva che gli ricordava l’attore che lo interpretava nella versione cinematografica, oltre per il fatto che avesse una mente  brillante. Tony non faceva altro che crogiolarsi con tutti quei complimenti.  
Arrivati in stanza, si tolsero giubbotti, sciarpe e scarpe e Tony chiese a Steve se gli andava qualcosa da bere, Steve rifiutò educatamente e andò a sedersi sul letto, lui invece tirò fuori una lattina di birra dal frigo e ne bevve un paio di sorsi.  
Entrambi si accorsero che era calato uno strano silenzio nella stanza, continuavano a guardarsi e a nella penombra e a pensare a qualcosa da dire. Tony mandò giù un altro po’ di birra mentre si avvicinava a Steve e lasciò la lattina sul suo comodino.  
Si fermò quando fu di fronte a lui, in quella posizione era leggermente più alto del suo ragazzo. Cercò di insinuarsi tra le sue gambe aperte, gli prese il viso con le mani e chinò il capo per baciarlo mentre Steve gli avvolse la vita con le braccia. Poco dopo un sussurro di Tony riempì la stanza.  
 “Vorrei darti un regalo di San Valentino, Steve,” mormorò prima di iniziare a sfilargli il gilet e a sbottonargli la camicia, senza smettere di baciarlo. Fece scivolare gli indumenti sul pavimento e subito dopo fece altrettanto con il proprio golf e la propria camicia. Steve non disse nulla né si tirò indietro, si lasciò completamente andare nelle mani del suo ragazzo, decidendo di fidarsi completamente di lui e di quello che stava facendo.  
Non passò molto che Tony si inginocchiò sul pavimento e gli sbottonò anche i jeans, sfilandoglieli con estrema lentezza. Tornò a baciargli le labbra, per poi scendere verso il collo, mordicchiandoglielo e infilandogli una mano sotto la canottiera bianca che aveva ancora indosso. Steve iniziava a respirare a fatica, Tony se ne accorse quando gli sfilò la canottiera e con la bocca percorse i pettorali, ogni centimetro di pelle a scendere verso il basso fino ad arrivare ai boxer scuri del suo ragazzo. Non ci mise molto a far finire sul pavimento anche quelli.  
Con un ghigno gli afferrò il bacino per tenerlo fermo, per poi cominciare a leccare e baciare l’eccitazione di Steve, che nel frattempo aveva iniziato ad ansimare, gemere piano e stringere le lenzuola nei pugni delle mani.  
Tony sentiva il cuore andargli a mille nel petto e la stoffa dei suoi jeans diventare un ostacolo fastidioso, quindi spostò una mano per slacciarsi i pantaloni per darsi momentaneo sollievo. Fu dopo quell’attimo di liberazione che col la stessa mano afferrò il membro di Steve e iniziò a fare sul serio, alternando il movimento della mano a quello delle sue labbra che ormai erano umide e rosse.  
Steve tirò indietro la testa e strinse ancora di più le lenzuola nei pugni, grugnendo un  _“Cazzo, Tony!”_  tra i denti, cedendo un paio di attimi dopo alla tentazione di passare una mano tra i capelli di Tony.  
Una volta raggiunto il climax, Steve si lasciò cadere con la schiena sul materasso senza riuscire a spiccicare verbo. Tony approfittò del suo amante che riprendeva fiato per disfarsi dei jeans che aveva indosso, per poi sedersi a cavalcioni sul grembo di Steve, sospirando dal piacere quando sentì il contatto con la sua pelle calda. Si chinò in avanti e dopo aver catturato le sue labbra in un bacio, scese lungo il suo collo e i pettorali, iniziando a mordicchiargli un capezzolo e portandosi una mano ni boxer per cercare un sollievo all’evidente problema che aveva in mezzo alle gambe. Gemette sorpreso quando Steve gli spostò la mano e ricambiò il favore, lasciandosi andare a quelle dita callose che tanto aveva immaginato prima di quel momento.  
Tony venne fissando gli occhi di Steve e soffocando un gemito mordendosi un labbro, sentendo il desiderio consumargli la pelle e tutte le capacità cognitive. Si lasciò ripulire da Steve e si accasciò contro di lui, abbracciandolo nonostante fossero entrambi sudaticci.  
Si guardarono con un desiderio nuovo, ma non dissero nulla, non volevano perdersi neanche un attimo di quei momenti. Si addormentarono così, nudi e felici l’uno accanto all’altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonsalve!  
> Riecchime con un nuovo capitolo.  
> So di andare abbastanza a rilento ultimamente, ma visto che stiamo entrando nel "vivo" della situescion tra questi due tordi vorrei evitare di scrivere troppe castronerie e quindi la sto prendendo con calma, inoltre, sto cercando di scrivere capitoli più lunghi, quindi il mio cervello atrofizzato ha bisogno di tempo per farlo.
> 
> Oggi più che mai voglio ringraziare Santa Marti Beghelli Salvalavita che mi ha dato una manona a sistemare l'ultima parte del capitolo.
> 
> E niente, mi pare che non debba aggiungere altro, e a prossimo capitolo *sghignazz*


	11. 10. Steve - 'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life

_So tell me when you look in my eyes_   
_Can you share all the pain and happy times_   
_'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life_

   
   
Era passato più di un mese da quel particolare San Valentino e Steve si sentiva un’altra persona.  
Da allora i suoi incontri con Tony, avevano fatto numerosi passi avanti, ma c’era qualcosa che ancora lo bloccava dall’avere un rapporto completo con lui, più che altro perché si sentiva profondamente insicuro.  
Tony aveva la fama di essere uno piuttosto libertino e lui, a parte Peggy, aveva avuto una sola ragazza al liceo, con la quale non era andato troppo oltre. Non era mai stato con un ragazzo, prima di allora. Tony era il suo primo  _tutto_.  
Aveva capito molto bene che il suo fidanzato aveva una certa esperienza, al contrario suo. Era normale che quella situazione lo mettesse decisamente a disagio, visto che non si riteneva all’altezza delle possibili aspettative di Tony, ma allo stesso tempo però, aveva paura che se non si fosse dato una mossa, il suo ragazzo si sarebbe potuto stancare di lui.  
   
Si vedevano ancora nella privacy delle loro stanze anche se spesso capitava loro di vedersi  _per caso_  in biblioteca. Avevano anche preso gusto alle fughe in centro, approfittando di un passaggio da parte di Peggy quando andava a Washington, così da potar stare insieme ogni tanto anche all’aria aperta.  
Andavano da Starbucks, dove potevano tenersi per mano mente facevano la fila senza dover far finta di conoscersi appena, come invece accadeva al locale del campus. Ogni tanto andavano al cinema, anche se spesso e volentieri il film non lo guardavano, visto che finivano per distrarsi in altro modo.  
 

***

 Tony aveva preso l’abitudine di andare a vedere le sue partite di basket quando giocavano in casa, e quello rendeva Steve estremamente felice.  
Purtroppo però, dopo un paio di match la presenza di Tony sugli spalti non fu notata solo da Steve.  
Avevano appena vinto l’ennesima partita e stavano festeggiando felici nel pub del campus. Steve era rimasto un poco in disparte, quando vide Bucky avvicinarsi a lui.  
L’amico lo salutò con una pacca sulla spalla. “Il  _desaparecido_  Rogers! Gran bella gara, eh?”  
“Ehi, bello! Assolutamente sì!” rispose il ragazzo, glissando sull’epiteto con cui era stato chiamato.  
“Dì un po’, ma che fine hai fatto ultimamente? Ti si vede solo agli allenamenti e stai diventando più irreperibile di un Senatore. Stai facendo pratica già da ora a fare l’avvocato di successo?”  
“Ma no! Sto solo studiando un sacco, sai, Harvard.” Mentì Steve, cercando di mantenere un’espressione neutra, evitando di far trasparire la sua preoccupazione.  
“Il nostro bravo soldatino diligente! Forza, che le solite sbronze con gli amici non ti chiuderanno le porte a Legge.”  
“Ma sai come sono fatto,” sorrise forzatamente Steve, deciso a non cedere agli incoraggiamenti dell’amico.  
Il ragazzo sospirò, cambiando bruscamente argomento. “A proposito di studio… Abbiamo dei nuovi tifosi, a quanto pare.”  
Steve capì immediatamente a cosa si stesse riferendo Bucky, deglutì ma fece finta di nulla.  
“Ah sì?”  
“Sì, quello scemo di fisica, SfiggyStark, è da un po’ di tempo a questa parte che lo vedo sugli spalti a importunare Peggy, tra l’altro. Non avrà mica una cotta per uno di voi due?”  
A quel punto la preoccupazione di Steve arrivò al livello di guardia, e riuscire a rimanere impassibile stava diventando sempre più difficile.  
“No, non ci avevo fatto caso. Non bado più di tanto a chi viene a guardarci,” lo addolorava mentire così spudoratamente al suo migliore amico, ma ancora non riteneva i tempi maturi per dirgli tutta la verità, sia sul suo futuro che su Tony.  
“Occhio, allora. Quello sta cercando rogne, se la meriterebbe una ripassata, già da quando si è presentato alla festa a gennaio, gli è andata bene che ero già mezzo ubriaco e che c’era Sharon che mi spogliava con gli occhi, altrimenti…”  
Steve alzò un sopracciglio, cercando di mascherare la frustrazione del discorso dell’amico. “Bucky, non ti sembra di esagerare? In fondo non ha fatto nulla di male.”  
“Esiste, ecco che ha fatto di male. E poi fa troppo lo sbruffone per essere un cazzo di nerd sfigato. Dovrebbe stare al suo posto.”  
A quel punto, Steve perse la pazienza. “Non ti azzardare a mettergli le mani addosso. Mi ha aiutato a passare l’esame di Fisica II, sono in debito con lui,” disse, forse con troppa concitazione.  
Bucky lo guardò di sbieco, con un’aria un po’ perplessa. “Se non ti conoscessi bene, direi che sei una checca con un debole per quel reietto, Steve.”  
Il ragazzo gli rivolse uno sguardo tra il frustrato e il deluso. “Bucky, certe volte mi domando se vieni dalle caverne o se sei uno studente di una delle migliori università del paese.”  
“Quanto sei noioso quando reagisci così, Rogers,” rispose Bucky scoppiando a ridere e stringendo un braccio al collo dell’amico. “Andiamo a prenderci qualche birra e vediamo se ti passa questa pesantezza.”  
Steve si lasciò riluttante trascinare al bancone dall’amico per ordinare due pinte di Guinness.  
   
Steve evitò di parlare di quella discussione sia con Tony che con Peggy.  
Non voleva mortificare il suo ragazzo, costringendolo a farlo sentire in colpa e di conseguenza facendolo smettere di andare alle partite. Forse era una decisione un po’ egoista, ma lui voleva vederlo sugli spalti, gli dava la carica per giocare meglio.  
E dirlo a Peggy avrebbe significato rischiare di farsi fare una gigantesca ramanzina sulla loro poca cautela. Quindi, l’unica soluzione era tenersi per sé quella faccenda.  
Mancava poco più di un mese alla fine del campionato, due settimane in più se fossero riusciti a qualificarsi per la finale, mancava davvero poco per mandare tutto a puttane.  
 

***

 Quel giovedì sera Steve stava preparando il borsone per la trasferta in California di quel week end, la mattina dopo sarebbero dovuti partire estremamente presto e voleva che fosse tutto pronto prima di andare a dormire. Sospirò sconsolato al pensiero che erano due giorni che non vedeva Tony;  oltre ad essere stato impegnato su un progetto molto importante, aveva dovuto sostituire per un paio di lezioni il professor Hofstadter, lontano dall’università per una conferenza.  
Stava piegando alcune magliette sul divanetto che aveva in camera, quando squillò il telefono. Sorrise quando lesse il nome che appariva sul display.  
“ _Steve, ti trovo in camera?_ ” Esordì Tony con un certo entusiasmo nella voce, non appena Steve rispose alla chiamata.  
“Sì, sono qui, sto preparando il borsone per la trasferta.”  
“ _Fra cinque minuti sono lì da te, ok?_ ”  
“D’accordo,” rispose Steve, chiudendo la telefonata con un sorriso stampato sulle labbra.  
Esattamente cinque minuti dopo, sentì bussare alla porta e senza neanche chiedere chi fosse, andò ad  aprire.  
Quello che si trovò davanti fu uno spettacolo un po’ curioso: un Tony che sventolava una busta di carta e con i lineamenti del volto visibilmente stremati, con i capelli arruffati, occhiaie, ma con un’espressione in viso inequivocabilmente felice.  
Tony entrò, non c’era più bisogno che Steve gli facesse segno per accomodarsi, e mentre il suo ragazzo richiudeva la porta, esclamò: “E’ fatta! Mi hanno preso! Mi hanno preso! Da settembre sarò ufficialmente uno studente del MIT!” Gli occhi nocciola del ragazzo erano lucidi per la gioia.  
A Steve si illuminò il viso a quella notizia, quindi abbracciò il suo ragazzo, con tanta foga che lo sollevò da terra.  
“Lo sapevo, lo sapevo che ti avrebbero preso, era solo questione di formalità!”  
L’altro non rispose, si limitò a stringergli le braccia al collo e baciarlo.  
Dopo qualche minuto di effusioni, Tony si staccò a malincuore dalla bocca di Steve. “Forse è il caso di mettermi giù.”  
Il suo entusiasmo era tale che aveva dimenticato che stava tenendo il suo fidanzato sospeso a qualche centimetro dal pavimento.  
“Ops, scusa!” Rise e fece ritrovare a Tony il contatto col suolo.  
“A te non è arrivato nulla?” domandò speranzoso il ragazzo, ancora troppo su di giri per far scomparire il sorriso dalle labbra.  
Steve scosse la testa, cercando di sembrare il più tranquillo possibile, anche se dentro di sé il terrore iniziava a pervaderlo. “No, ancora niente, ma arriverà. Anche nel caso in cui l’esito fosse negativo, devono comunicarmelo.”  
“Non esiste esito negativo, Steve. Tu hai del talento e sarebbero dei gran coglioni se rifiutassero la tua domanda.”  
Steve sorrise genuino al complimento. “Tu, piuttosto, l’hai detto a tuo padre?” Gli chiese, prendendolo per mano e accompagnandolo verso il letto per sedersi.  
“No, tu sei il primo a saperlo. Devo dirlo anche a Pepper e Bruce. Ma capirai, so già cosa mi risponderà il vecchio quando glielo dirò. ‘Non credere di aver fatto nulla di eccezionale, Anthony, sei solo entrato al MIT, non hai mica salvato il mondo.’” Disse, cercando di imitare goffamente la gestualità e la voce del padre. “Ma non me ne frega niente, quello che mi importa è che tu sia orgoglioso di me è che quella cazzo di Yale si sbrighi a srotolarti il tappeto rosso.”  
Steve lo guardò con una punta di dispiacere, sapeva che non era vero che non gli importasse dell’opinione di suo padre, lo accarezzò soltanto e cercò di mantenere il tono spiritoso della sua ultima battuta, “Addirittura il tappeto rosso?”  
“Mi sembra il minimo, per il mio uomo,” disse Tony molto languidamente, spingendo Steve a sdraiarsi sul letto.  
“Hai la faccia devastata Tony. A quando risale la tua ultima dormita?”  
“A quando te la sei svignata l’ultima volta,” rispose il ragazzo, iniziando a baciargli il collo.  
“Quindi due giorni fa…”  
“Mmm, credo di sì, giorno più, giorno meno,” disse, mentre sfilava la maglietta a Steve e affondava il viso tra i suoi pettorali, mordicchiandogli i muscoli.  
“Hai bisogno di riposarti,” lo ammonì il ragazzo, che però, iniziava a cedere alle attenzioni del suo fidanzato, sentendo un certo formicolio nelle parti basse.  
“Ho bisogno di te. Sono due giorni che non ci vediamo e non ti vedrò per almeno altri tre, ho bevuto un Americano da venti prima di telefonarti, avrò autonomia ancora per un pezzo. Il sonno può aspettare, ora la mia priorità si chiama Steve Rogers e devo festeggiare la mia ammissione al MIT.” Rispose risoluto, alzando momentaneamente la testa dal torso del suo ragazzo, ma sfilandogli nel frattempo i pantaloni della tuta.  
“Tony, tu devi – Ah!” Steve non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Tony aveva fatto sparire anche i boxer  e aveva affondato la testa in mezzo alle sue gambe.  
Dopo un attento e minuzioso  _scambio di_   _opinioni,_ i ragazzi finirono per addormentarsi stremati e nudi verso le dieci di sera.  
Dopo qualche ora Steve si svegliò di soprassalto credendo di non aver sentito la sveglia, invece era ancora solo mezzanotte. Puntò quindi l’allarme per le cinque e poi si alzò cautamente dal letto per farsi una doccia veloce e finire di sistemare il borsone. Dopodiché, molto a malincuore, cercò di svegliare il suo fidanzato.  
“Tony, Tony sveglia,” gli sussurrò in un orecchio accarezzandogli la guancia per non destarlo troppo all’improvviso.  
Dopo un paio di richiami, Tony diede segni di vita mugugnando qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
“Mi scoccia doverti mandare via, ma alle cinque e mezza passa Bucky a prendermi per partire con la squadra. Se dovesse trovarti nudo nel mio letto, credo che ci siano buone probabilità che possa scoppiare la terza guerra mondiale,” gli disse, sempre a bassa voce.  
“Ok,” fu la risposta biascicata di Tony, mentre si stropicciava gli occhi e cercava di tirarsi su dal letto; era troppo intontito dal sonno per pronunciare altro.  
Steve lo aiutò a recuperare i suoi jeans e la felpa che erano sparpagliati in mezzo ai suoi sul tappeto e si rivestì.  
“Spaccate il culo alla West Coast,” riuscì a dire alla fine Tony.  
“Faremo del nostro meglio.”  
“Chiamami.”  
“Certo. Buonanotte Tony e scusa ancora.”  
Steve aprì la porta e controllò che non ci fosse nessuno nel corridoio prima di far uscire furtivamente il suo ragazzo dalla stanza.  
Quando Steve richiuse l’uscio ci si accasciò contro e sussurrò nel vuoto: “Ti amo, Tony.”  
 

***

 Il weekend in California era passò molto in fretta, Steve era stato sulla costa occidentale solo in occasione delle partite. Anche se non aveva mai visto granché, ogni volta che ci tornava, se ne innamorava. Il clima piacevole che c’era nel sud dello stato, nonostante fosse marzo inoltrato, lo metteva sempre di buonumore.  
Anche se era profondamente un “ragazzo dell’Est” non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto vivere a Los Angeles o dintorni.  
Una volta Tony gli aveva parlato di una sua villa a Malibu, da allora aveva una tremenda voglia di andarci; magari, chissà un giorno il suo ragazzo ce l’avrebbe portato.  
   
Vinsero senza troppi sforzi anche quella partita, e  tornarono al campus  la domenica sul tardi, Tony troppo occupato in laboratorio per andare a trovare Steve.  
   
Il lunedì mattina Steve saltò deliberatamente le lezioni per dormire fino a tardi, lusso che non si concedeva quasi mai. Quando si svegliò andò poi a fare una corsa per distendere un po’ i nervi, visto che iniziava a sentire la tensione per la famosa lettera da Yale.  
Avendo vinto il match con la UCLA, l’allenatore accordò alla squadra il pomeriggio libero. Steve avrebbe voluto passarlo con Tony, magari sarebbe andato a trovarlo in laboratorio facendogli una sorpresa, tanto da quelle parti i suoi amici non ci passavano neanche per sbaglio.  
Ma non aveva fatto i conti con la sorpresa che lo attendeva al rientro al dormitorio.  
La custode, Maria, lo chiamò molto concitata quando lo vide passare dal gabbiotto della portineria.  
“Rogers! Rogers! C’è posta per te! E la busta è bella pesante, sai cosa vuol dire?”  
Steve, incuriosito dall’euforia della donna, le si avvicinò perplesso. “No, signorina Hill, cosa vuol dire?”  
“Busta pesante uguale notizie positive! Qui qualcuno andrà a… “ Si girò la busta tra le mani, per fare la scena di verificare il nome del college, anche se lo sapeva già benissimo. “Yale!”  
Steve cercò di frenare gli entusiasmi, ma i suoi occhi tradirono la sua euforia.  
“Grazie signorina Hill, speriamo abbia ragione,” rispose con garbo e sorrise con educazione.  
“Certo che ce l’ho,” concluse la donna molto convinta facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Steve aspettò di essere in camera sua prima di aprire la busta. Sentiva il proprio cuore aumentare i battiti in maniera impressionante, il respiro farsi corto mentre continuava a ripetersi  _Steve, se ti fai prendere un colpo adesso, alla scuola d’arte non ci vai di sicuro._  
Si rigirò il plico un paio di volte fra le mani, soppesandolo e si decise dunque ad aprirlo dopo essersi passato le mani, che stavano sudando parecchio, sui pantaloni della tuta.  
 

**_Egregio Mr. Rogers,_**  
   
 ** _Con la presente, l’università  di Yale è lieta di informarLa…_**  
   
 ** _… che la sua domanda di iscrizione alla Scuola di Specializzazione in Arte è stata accettata._**

   
Le ginocchia gli cedettero e si accasciò sul divanetto, con gli occhi velati di lacrime di gioia e un solo pensiero in testa.  
 _Devo dirlo subito a Tony._  
   
Provò a chiamarlo una prima volta, ma senza risposta. Si stava agitando troppo, quindi decise di andarsi a fare una doccia, anche per rinfrescarsi dalla corsa di poco prima.  
Dopo essersi sciacquato, indossò un paio di jeans, una maglietta nera de Il Trono di Spade e la felpa con la zip della squadra. Si sedette alla scrivania e tirò fuori dal cassetto alcuni dei suoi schizzi per guardarli; il suo preferito era un ritratto di Tony che gli aveva fatto un pomeriggio mentre si era appisolato e non sapeva neanche della sua esistenza, li sfogliò sorridendo e sentendosi finalmente veramente orgoglioso di sé: era sì il capitano della squadra di basket, ma l’arte era una delle cose a cui teneva moltissimo e sapere che era riuscito a raggiungere uno degli obiettivi più importanti della sua vita lo riempiva di soddisfazione.  
Fissò il cellulare per qualche minuto e provò a richiamare il suo ragazzo; quella volta, al terzo squillo Tony rispose con la voce impastata dal sonno.  
“ _Steeebe?_ ”  
“Stavi dormendo?”  
“ _Ehm, sì, no. Sono tornato dal laboratorio alle cinque stamattina, mi ero appoggiato sul letto. E’ successo qualcosa Steeebe?_ ”  
“Devo parlarti, Tony…”  
“ _Vieni da me, dai._ ”  
“Sto arrivando.”  
Giusto il tempo di attraversare il corridoio che univa le due ali del dormitorio, che Steve bussò alla porta di Tony.  
“Entra pure, è aperto,” rispose con voce flebile il ragazzo dietro la porta.  
Steve irruppe nella stanza sventolando la lettera d’ammissione e proclamando: “E’ arrivata anche a me! Andrò a Yale!”  
Tony, che era ancora sdraiato a letto assonnato, scattò a sedere. “Fammi vedere, vieni qui!”  
Steve, che era rimasto un po’ imbambolato in mezzo alla stanza, quando il suo ragazzo gli disse di avvicinarsi si fiondò a sedersi accanto a lui sul letto, sfilandosi le scarpe e porgendo la busta a Tony.  
“Ce ne andremo da qui, Steve, ce ne andremo e faremo quello che sognamo da anni!” gli disse appoggiando la lettera sul comodino e avvinghiandosi al collo del ragazzo per abbracciarlo.  
“Non vedo l’ora, Tony,” gli rispose, ricambiando l’abbraccio.  
Tony era in boxer e canottiera, sicuramente appena rientrato dal laboratorio si era spogliato e si era infilato a letto, i jeans e la felpa erano tutti ammucchiati sul pavimento di lato al letto. Da lì a poco, anche i vestiti di Steve raggiunsero il pavimento.  
I due ragazzi iniziarono a baciarsi, ma quella volta il loro intreccio di lingue sembrava avere qualcosa di diverso, una passione e un desiderio nuovi. La consapevolezza che i loro sogni stavano per realizzarsi da lì a poco aveva dato loro una sorta di nuova vitalità.  
Tony riuscì a sbarazzarsi in fretta della felpa di Steve, mentre l’altro ragazzo aveva iniziato a mordicchiare e succhiare il collo di Tony.  
“Tu proprio non ce la fai a stare lontano dagli Stark, eh, Steve?” Rise Tony, quando vide che stava indossando una maglietta con la testa di lupo stemma della casata sua omonima.  
“Direi proprio di no.” Gli sussurrò all’orecchio leccandogli poi il lobo e scendendo verso l’incavo tra il collo e la spalla per ricominciare a baciarlo.  
Tony continuò a spogliarlo, sbottonandogli i jeans e sfilandoglieli, guardando il corpo dell’atleta che lo sovrastava: le gambe muscolose ma sottili e i bicipiti che spuntavano dalle maniche della maglia. “Steve perché sei così bello?”  
“E tu perché parli così tanto?”  
“Perché ho la bocca libera,” disse malizioso. Steve sollevò la testa e vide che Tony lo guardava con occhi di sfida. Ricambiò lo sguardo con un ghigno e gli morse il labbro inferiore, prima di iniziare leccargli le labbra e infilargli nuovamente la lingua in bocca come se non lo assaporasse da chissà quanto tempo.  
Poco dopo decisero che canottiera e maglietta erano decisamente di troppo e se le tolsero a vicenda, Steve amava quel corpo minuto ma allo stesso tempo perfetto, adorava assaggiare ogni volta la pelle di Tony che, a sua volta amava percorrere con la lingua ogni singola traccia dei muscoli di Steve.  
Ormai il desiderio che aveva per Tony era troppo, lo devastava al punto di superare le insicurezze che lo tormentavano. Decise in quel momento che quello che facevano di solito non era abbastanza, che voleva qualcosa di più profondo e intimo da condividere con il suo ragazzo.  
Steve si spostò dalla bocca di Tony per esplorare prima il collo, poi il petto e infine scendere sempre più giù.  
Lo liberò anche dall’intimo e gli lasciò una serie di baci sull’inguine, prendendo in mano il sesso del ragazzo e iniziando a massaggiarlo e a baciarlo.  
“Sì, Steve, ti prego, continua,” ansimò Tony.  
Steve  tornò ad accarezzarlo con le mani, risalendo per tutto il suo petto con la bocca fino ad arrivare al suo orecchio. “Tony, voglio fare l’amore con te.”  
“Pensavo non me l’avresti mai detto.”  
Tony allungò le braccia per togliere i boxer blu a Steve, per poi aprire il cassetto del comodino per cercare un condom e il lubrificante. Steve lo sentì muoversi per cercare quello di cui avevano bisogno, ma non riuscì a staccarsi dal suo petto e dal suo corpo, cospargendo la pelle di baci e morsi. Si lasciò guidare dalle mani esperte del suo ragazzo, versandosi del liquido vischioso sulle dita e avvicinandole all’apertura di Tony. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo, ma per fortuna il suo fidanzato gli spiegò cosa doveva fare e lo guidò, infondendogli tutta la tranquillità di cui aveva bisogno. Steve cominciò a prepararlo molto lentamente, cauto e preoccupato di fargli male, ma i gemiti che dopo un poco arrivarono alle sue orecchie lo convinsero di quanto Tony stesse godendo.  
Quando ormai era immerso con tre dita nel corpo del suo ragazzo, sentì Tony aprire la bustina del profilattico. Con il fiato corto si avvicinò a lui per lasciare che il suo ragazzo glielo mettesse.  
“Steve, vai, ti prego,” gemette Tony prendendo nuovamente il lubrificante per cospargere il sesso di Steve.  
“Sei pronto? Sicuro?”  
“Sì, ti scongiuro, non ce la faccio più.”  
Tremante ed eccitato, Steve si sdraiò sopra Tony, sentendo le gambe de suo ragazzo stringergli la vita, ed entrò lentamente dentro di lui, cercando dopo qualche attimo di prendere il ritmo.  
Tony andò subito a cercare la mano di Steve e man mano che la velocità delle spinte aumentava, strinse le dita del suo ragazzo tra le sue fino quasi a farle diventare bianche. Non si dissero nulla, gli unici rumori nella stanza erano i loro gemiti affannosi e il suono dei loro corpi che strusciavano l’uno contro l’altro. Tony fu il primo a venire, e Steve se ne accorse nel momento in cui lo sentì stringersi attorno a lui e un’ondata di piacere lo travolse. Sentì le mani di Tony andare a stringergli le natiche e ad affrettare le sue spinte e un paio di attimi dopo anche lui si lasciò andare. Si abbandonò stremato e ansante sul corpo di Tony, lasciando che il suo ragazzo gli sfilasse il profilattico e lo facesse accoccolare contro di lui.  
Stanco e felice, Steve si strinse al suo fidanzato e accarezzandogli il pizzetto gli sussurrò: “Ti amo.”  
Tony lo guardo e sorrise, gli baciò la fronte e lo strinse ancora più forte a sé.  
 

***

 Quella sera stessa Steve andò a trovare Peggy in camera sua per comunicarle la buona notizia di Yale.  
Non appena la ragazza aprì la porta, si accorse immediatamente che c’era qualcosa di particolare nell’espressione del suo amico.  
“Ciao Steve, qual buon vento.”  
“Speravo di trovarti qui, Peggy. Mi hanno preso a Yale!” Le comunicò sorridendole e abbracciandola.  
“Oddio, oddio! Congratulazioni tesoro!” Gli rispose la ragazza con genuino entusiasmo.  
“Finalmente Pegs, basta bugie! Sono così felice.”  
“E’ solo per Yale che hai quell’espressione beata in viso, o c’è altro che devi dirmi? Non la fai a Margaret Carter, mio caro Steven.”  
Il ragazzo arrossì, al ricordo di quello che era successo giusto un paio di ore prima. “Ne vengo adesso dalla stanza di Tony…”  
“E…?”  
“E lo abbiamo fatto e io lo amo da impazzire, Pegs, oggi è il giorno più bello della mia vita.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' da quasi dieci giorni che sto dietro a questo capitolo per vari fattori: terrore, pigrizia e perdita graduale della mia facoltà di multitasking.  
> Pensavo di pubblicare Sabato, invece ieri mi sono presa a schiaffi da sola e mi son detta: Shin datti una mossa.  
> Eh sì, è anche merito (o colpa?) di Outlaw_ che mi ha messo "i carboni ardenti sotto ai piedi" e quindi eccovelo.
> 
> Grazie millissime, come sempre alla splendida Marti per il betaggio.


	12. 11. Tony - I know life would suck without you

_There's no one quite like you_  
_You push all my buttons down_  
_I know life would suck without you_

 

   
Gli ultimi mesi di Tony erano stati decisamente tra i migliori della sua vita.  
Pazienza se doveva fare tutto di nascosto, Steve era suo,  _tutto suo_ , il MIT aveva accettato la sua iscrizione e anche i suoi prototipi di robotica iniziavano ad ingranare come voleva. Mancava solo la stima del padre, ma quello era davvero chiedere troppo.  
Almeno, due delle tre cose a cui teneva di più era riuscito ad ottenerle, se lo faceva andar bene.  
 

***

   
“Vederti così euforico da sobrio e senza alcun motivo fa un certo effetto, Tony.” Dichiarò Bruce prima di addentare il suo Club Sandwich.  
Tony e l’amico si erano concessi un pranzo in mensa studenti, quel giorno, lo facevano di rado; di solito mangiavano in laboratorio o nella mensa riservata a professori ed assistenti del polo scientifico.  
Tony sorrise, con la bocca ancora piena di cheeseburger e rispose: “Bè, non proprio senza motivo.”  
“Io mi domando ancora quali dubbi potessi nutrire in merito alla tua accettazione al MIT.”  
“Era solo ansia da prestazione. Sarebbero stati dei deficienti a non prendermi, e lo sai.”  
“Quindi quale sarebbe il motivo?”  
L’amico si limitò a sfoderare un sorriso a trentadue denti, alzando le sopracciglia in maniera trionfante, per poi addentare una patatina del suo contorno.  
Bruce lo guardò per un attimo perplesso, ma poi realizzò.  
“Oh. OH. Adesso ho capito. Bè, allora sì che hai dei motivi per essere euforico.”  
“Quelle benedette risposte per le ammissioni dovevano arrivare prima. Però aspettare ne è valsa la pena. Dio Bruce, che corp-…”  
“Alt, alt, alt. Non sono pronto per questo passo. I dettagli un’altra volta.” Rise, un po’ imbarazzato Bruce, era molto riservato quando si parlava di sesso, anche gli apprezzamenti troppo pesanti verso le ragazze lo mettevano a disagio.  
“E che sarà mai, dottore! Quel fisico sarebbe perfetto per uno dei tuoi futuri manuali di anatomia.”  
“A proposito di manuali di anatomia…” Bruce tirò fuori dalla propria borsa una busta bianca, con un logo bordeaux stampato sopra, per porgerla a Tony.  
“Finalmente festeggio anch’io! E’ arrivata la mia lettera d’ammissione ad Harvard!”  
“Dammi il cinque, campione! Nonostante, lo sappiamo entrambi, anche per te si trattasse di pura formalità. Sarebbe stato il colmo se non ti avessero preso.”  
L’amico fece spallucce in senso di approvazione.  
Mentre stavano ancora chiacchierando e mangiando tranquillamente, ad un certo punto, Tony avvertì una botta in testa.  
“Ma che caz-“ imprecò, massaggiandosi la parte colpita.  
“Oh scusa,  _scemo_. Non ti avevo visto.” Era la voce sghignazzante di Bucky, che gli era appena passato accanto con un vassoio in mano e l’aveva colpito volontariamente, dandogli una gomitata.  
Tony gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma la risposta del ragazzo fu una risata ancora più sonora.  
“Quello stronzo.” Disse tra i denti.  
“Scusa, Tony. Non l’ho proprio visto arrivare.” Si scusò Bruce.  
“Ma ti pare? Mica è colpa tua se quello è un deficiente. Certe volte mi domando come un cretino del genere possa essere amico del mio Steve.” Disse, massaggiandosi ancora la testa e prendendo un sorso dalla sua bibita.  
L’amico non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso all’affermazione di Tony “ _il mio Steve_ ”.  
“Senti, torniamo in laboratorio. Mi sono improvvisamente ricordato perché non veniamo quasi mai in questo covo di lobotomizzati.” Concluse Tony finendo la sua Coca Cola.  
Bruce guardò l’orologio e poi rispose: “Facciamo in tempo a prenderci un caffè.”  
Quindi i due raccolsero la loro roba ed uscirono dal self service.  
   
Tony si chiuse in laboratorio per il resto della giornata, ancora un po’ alterato per il colpo in testa di Bucky, prima o poi l’avrebbe fatta pagare a quello stronzo.  
Steve quella sera aveva una riunione in confraternita, decise quindi che non aveva motivo di tornare in camera e rimase in laboratorio. Il suo robottino tuttofare era quasi ultimato e non voleva sprecare delle ore preziose per andare a dormire.  
Verso l’una e mezza vibrò il cellulare che teneva nella tasca dei jeans, era un messaggio di Steve.  
_Dormi o stai lavorando?_  
_Sto lavorando. Tu, invece, cosa ci fai sveglio a quest’ora?_  
_Sono tornato un’oretta fa e non riesco ad addormentarmi._  
_Se non stessi ultimando questo affare, verrei di corsa da te e ti farei stancare talmente tanto che dormiresti per ventiquattrore di fila._  
_Sei sempre il solito esagerato : P_  
_Non sfidarmi, Steve._  
_Buonanotte Tony, cerca di riposare un po’._  
_Buonanotte crocerossina._  
Naturalmente, Tony non chiuse occhio per tutta la notte e questo Steve doveva averlo immaginato, quando alle nove si presentò in laboratorio con due caffè ed un sacchetto di ciambelle.  
“Buongiorno.” Salutò.  
Tony, che era concentratissimo su alcuni cavi, con la musica a palla nelle auricolari, non lo sentì.  
Steve quindi poggiò le cose su un tavolo di fianco e si avvicinò al suo ragazzo, stringendogli le braccia attorno alla vita e dandogli un bacio sul collo.  
Tony sussultò a quel contatto inaspettato ed imprecò quasi urlando, anche se, si rese subito conto che le braccia che lo stavano cingendo erano quelle del suo ragazzo, quindi si girò per guardarlo in viso, ma non si liberò dalla presa.  
“Che ci fai qui? Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo.” Lo rimproverò.  
“Immaginavo di trovarti in laboratorio, sapevo che non mi avresti ascoltato, così ho deciso di portarti la colazione…” Rispose Steve mettendo su un finto broncio ed indicando i caffè e il sacchetto dei dolci  
. Tony lo guardò mettere su quell’espressione e lo trovò adorabilmente disarmante. Anche per quello era pazzo di lui.  
 “Ma che ragazzo premuroso che ho.” Gli disse in tono malizioso, rubandogli un bacio a fior di labbra.  
“Scusami se sono conciato così, ancora mezzo sudato, ma ho pensato di venire qui da te subito dopo la corsetta mattutina.” Fece Steve, ndicando la sua tenuta da jogging.  
“Ah, ma mi piaci quando sei tutto zozzo, hai un buon sapore quando sei sudato.” Lo azzittì Tony e lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta con più fervore, mordendogli il labbro inferiore e cercando con avidità la sua lingua. Non contento, fece scivolare una mano nei pantaloni della tuta di Steve, alla spasmodica ricerca di quello che era nascosto nei boxer.  
Steve emise un piccolo gemito a quel tocco e disse: “To-Tony, forse è meglio prendere il caffè, prima che si raffreddi.”  
Tony alzò lo sguardo, tenendo però ancora la mano nei pantaloni e gli rispose: “Mmm, potrei darti ascolto solo perché hai pronunciato la parola magica “caffè”, e sono già troppe ore che non ne bevo. Però certo che sei un po’ stronzo, ti presenti qui tutto sudaticcio, dopo che ho passato una nottata in bianco e poi mi costringi a scegliere tra te e il caffè.”  
Steve rise a quell’affermazione, lo baciò sulla punta del naso e gli sfilò la mano dai propri pantaloni.  
“Molla la presa, Tony.” Gli ordinò ridendo e, facendogli la linguaccia, andò a prendere la colazione.  
Tony stava per raccontargli della gomitata presa da Bucky il giorno prima, ma si bloccò in tempo. Non gli andava di farlo litigare con l’amico, col rischio di farsi scoprire. Steve si accorse, però, che stava per dire qualcosa e gli chiese: “Volevi dirmi qualcosa?”  
“Ehm, sì, poggiamoci lì per mangiare.” Disse, indicando un tavolo sgombro in un angolo della stanza.  
Dopo aver sorseggiato un po’ del suo caffè ed addentato una ciambella, Tony ruppe il silenzio e chiese a Steve: “Non rischi di farti beccare a venire qui?”  
“Volevo farti una sorpresa e poi, comunque, i miei amici si tengono alla larga da questa zona del campus.” Rispose dando a sua volta un morso al proprio dolcetto.  
Tony alzò lo sguardo dal suo bicchiere e lo ammirò con occhi sorridenti.  
“E poi ero curioso di vedere dove passi la maggior parte del tuo tempo. In fondo tu riesci a venire alle mie partite, no?” Aggiunse Steve con un sorriso sghembo, accompagnato dalle briciole che gli erano rimaste attorno alle labbra.  
Tony vi passò il pollice per ripulirlo e rispose: “Hai ragione. Ti confesso che non pensavo fosse così divertente assistere a delle partite di basket, specialmente accanto a Peggy che smoccola le peggiori ingiurie. E’ una fonte inesauribile di imprecazioni. Se non fossi irreparabilmente attratto dal tuo fondoschiena, avrei potuto provarci con lei. E’ davvero tosta, oltre che una gran gnocca. Non l’avrei mai detto, credimi.”  
“Ehi!” Protestò l’altro.  
“Che c’è? Sei geloso?” Sghignazzò.  
“Quindi tu stai con me solo per il mio sedere?” Chiese l’altro, fingendo di essere offeso.  
“Ovviamente non solo per il tuo culo, c’è anche qualcos’altro in te, a cui non posso resistere, ma diciamo che è la ragione principale…” Non riusciva a smettere di ridacchiare.  
La risposta di Steve fu il lancio di un tovagliolino appallottolato, dritto in faccia, dopodiché diede un’occhiata all’orologio attaccato alla parete proprio dietro Tony e si alzò dicendo: “Cavolo, si è fatto tardi. Ho lezione di Letteratura fra poco e devo passare in camera a farmi una doccia, prima. Ci vediamo stasera?”  
“Dipende se riesco a finire con lui.” Si girò indicando una specie di braccio meccanico.  
“Non fare l’ennesima nottata insonne.”  
“Non posso promettertelo, manca davvero poco.”  
“Almeno chiamami.”  
“D’accordo.”  
Quindi Steve gli si avvicinò e lo salutò con un bacio.  
 

***

   
Anche quella sera, Tony non mise piede fuori dal laboratorio, però mantenne la promessa di chiamare Steve.  
Passarono un’ora abbondante a chiacchierare del più e del meno e a dirsi sconcezze, o almeno, Tony le diceva, Steve si limitava a ridere e a rispondergli di tanto in tanto.  
Ma quell’ennesima notte insonne portò i suoi frutti, Tony riuscì ad ultimare il suo braccio meccanico.  
Lo scopo del robot doveva essere quello di aiutarlo nei lavori di precisione su altri esperimenti, ma sicuramente avrebbe finito per sfruttarlo nei suoi momenti di pigrizia acuta, che erano piuttosto frequenti al di fuori del lavoro.  
Si era fatta di nuovo mattina e stava facendo le ultime prove sui comandi vocali, quando si trovò di nuovo Steve in laboratorio con la colazione.  
“Potrei farci l’abitudine lo sai?” Lo salutò.  
“Scordatelo. Se non ricominci ad andare a dormire, saranno guai per te.”  
Tony per tutta risposta lo ignorò e lo esortò: “Guarda, Steve, guarda!”, si girò verso la macchina ed ordinò: “Dummy, mi serve il cacciavite a stella.”  
Il robot, quindi, si girò di 180° per scansionare gli oggetti che aveva nel suo raggio d’azione, poi abbassò il braccio meccanico ed afferrò l’utensile richiesto, con il piccolo artiglio prensile che aveva all’estremità.  
Tony allungò il braccio per farselo dare, ma la macchina lo fece cadere a terra.  
“Scemo di un robot!” Sputò con disappunto.  
Steve, che mentre assisteva alla scena si era sfilato il giubbotto e l’aveva abbandonato sulla prima sedia a portata di mani, rimase esterrefatto e riuscì solo a dire: “Porca miseria!”  
“Posso fare di meglio, come vedi non è perfezionato.”  
“Ma, ma è una macchina che risponde alla tua voce e sa riconoscere un cacciavite a stella!”  
“Mi sto solo allenando. Fammi mettere mano alle attrezzature del MIT  e conquisterò il mondo.” Annunciò completamente senza alcuna modestia Tony.  
“E’ davvero sbalorditivo!” Disse Steve avvicinandosi al macchinario ed osservandolo da vicino, come se guardando da una distanza ravvicinata potesse capire come funzionava il trabiccolo.  
“No, tu sei sbalorditivo.” Gli rispose il ragazzo, avvicinandosi a lui ed abbracciandolo da dietro, gli diede un bacio tra le scapole. “Che ci fai di nuovo qui? Vuoi proprio farti beccare?”  
Steve, dunque, si girò senza però liberarsi dall’abbraccio del fidanzato. “Sono venuto a vedere in che condizioni fosse la tua faccia e a portarti la colazione, visto che sono più di quarantotto ore che non esci da qui.”  
Allora Tony, per cercare di nascondere il viso dallo sguardo scrutatore, affondò la testa nel petto del ragazzo più alto, incastrandola sotto il mento. Steve indossava un maglioncino blu con scollo a v e una maglietta bianca sotto.  
“Come sei morbido Steeebe.” Disse, strusciando il naso sul collo del suo fidanzato.  
Steve, quindi, gli alzò la testa sollevandogli il mento  tra indice e pollice. Notò immediatamente gli occhi cerchiati e l’aria stanca.  
“Tony, sei distrutto, ti prego, vai a riposare un po’.”  
“Ma va. Ieri sera ho anche mangiato!” Si giustificò.  
“Sì, perché ho incrociato Bruce e l’ho pregato di portarti qualcosa.”  
“E da quando fate comunella, voi due?”  
“Da quando ci preoccupiamo per te. E poi l’ho incrociato ieri pomeriggio, abbiamo scambiato due chiacchiere.”  
“Siete i soliti esagerati.”  
“No, ti vogliamo bene.”  
“Ah sì?”  
“Sì.”  
“In effetti, pensandoci, ora avrei proprio bisogno di qualcosa.” Disse in un tono che lasciava ben poco all’immaginazione.  
“Di cosa?” Chiese Steve, anche se sapeva benissimo di cosa stesse parlando il suo ragazzo, conosceva quel tono.  
La risposta, ovvia, di Tony fu tirare giù la zip dei jeans dell’altro ragazzo e aggiungere: “Di te.”  
“To-Tony, dai. Qui? E poi sei stanco.” Farfugliò.  
“Ho ventidue anni, sono arrapato e ho il mio ragazzo a disposizione. Ti prometto che dopo vado a dormire per un paio d’ore. Adesso, però, non farti pregare Stebe.”  
“Ma ma se ci becca qualcuno?”  
Per tutta risposta, Tony, con il telecomando, accese lo stereo ed alzò il volume fino al massimo consentito, si staccò momentaneamente da Steve ed andò a chiudere la porta a chiave. Riavvicinandosi al suo ragazzo, gli soffiò all’orecchio: “Ora non hai più scuse.”  
Prese quindi a baciarlo sul collo. Sapeva che in quel preciso punto nell’incavo, poco più su della clavicola, lo faceva impazzire e pian piano iniziò a succhiare.  Mentre Steve cercava di dire qualcosa, Tony gli mise prontamente una mano nei boxer afferrandogli il pene, che inevitabilmente aveva iniziato ad inturgidirsi grazie a tutte quelle attenzioni, quindi al biondo uscì solo un gemito strozzato.  
Dopodiché Tony lo spinse piano piano con le spalle al muro e Steve si abbandonò ai suoi desideri . Gli sbottonò i jeans, ripetendo i gesti dell’altro ed iniziandolo a masturbare a sua volta.  
 “Steve, scopami” disse secco Tony poco dopo, sfilando la mano del suo ragazzo dai boxer.  
Lasciò la presa sull’erezione di Steve e gli tirò giù jeans ed intimo, facendo poi lo stesso con i suoi.  
L’altro, che aveva il respiro corto, riuscì a chiedere, ansimante, “Com-come facciamo se-senza…”  
 Il candore e l’ingenuità di Steve in quelle situazioni lo facevano impazzire, anzi lo eccitavano ancora di più.  
“Non preoccuparti, ci penso io.” Gli prese la mano sinistra e si cacciò indice e medio in bocca, leccandoglieli di gusto, quasi fossero un ghiacciolo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e facendolo avvampare.  
Ci giocò per un po’ e poi afferrò Steve per fare a cambio di posto, dandogli però le spalle “Ci siamo.” Gli disse.  
Steve infilò le due dita umide di saliva nell’apertura di Tony, cercando di prepararlo al meglio e senza smettere di baciarlo, in quel caso sul collo. Tony si reggeva al muro con una mano e con l’altra aveva iniziato a masturbarsi.  
Poco dopo, Steve iniziava a non resistere più, la sua erezione pulsava ed il desiderio lo divorava dal ventre.  Quindi, con cautela, iniziò a penetrare il ragazzo e a darsi il ritmo, una mano era andata ad intrecciarsi a quella di Tony per reggersi al muro, con l’altra gli aveva afferrato una coscia.  
I loro ansimi aumentavano di pari passo con l’aumentare del ritmo delle spinte di Steve. Tony era il più chiacchierone anche in quei momenti, l’altro si limitava a gemere e ad eccitarsi maggiormente quando il ragazzo pronunciava il suo nome tra i respiri pesanti.  
Fu Steve a venire per primo, accasciandosi con la testa imperlata di sudore sulla spalla di Tony, esausto. Quest’ultimo raggiunse l’orgasmo poco dopo, sporcando la maglietta che indossava.  
Ancora col fiato corto, Tony disse: “Visto che non ci ha sentiti nessuno?”, Steve accennò un sorriso e chiese come fare per pulirsi. L’altro indicò un lavandino e si diedero una sistemata alla bene e meglio.  
“Facciamo colazione, su, a quest’ora il caffè sarà freddo.” Disse, quindi, prendendo per mano il suo fidanzato e sistemandosi come la mattina precedente, sull’unico tavolo sgombro della stanza.  
“Vieni alla partita, domani?” Chiese ad un certo punto Steve, che stava sorseggiando il suo the nero.  
“Certo! Non vedo l’ora di sentire imprecare Peggy, oltre che ammirare te in pantaloncini blu.”  
“Se vinciamo cercherò di svincolarmi presto dal pub, te lo prometto.”  
“…e se perderete, dovrai venire a farti consolare da me.” Concluse Tony, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Steve arrossì e rise, aggiungendo: “Forse è il caso che vada.” Si alzò dalla sedia, cercando di ripulirsi dalle briciole.  
“Vieni qui.”  Disse Tony con uno sguardo adorante. Steve gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, baciandolo sulla fronte.  
“Prima o poi, questo giocare a nascondino finirà, te lo devo.”  
Tony non rispose, si limitò ad abbracciarlo a sua volta e respirò a pieni polmoni il suo profumo. Amava affondare il viso nel torso di Steve, la sentiva come una cosa rassicurante.  
“Vai a dormire, ti prego.” Lo supplicò.  
“Va bene, Stebe.”  
“Ciao.”  
Steve gli lasciò un ultimo bacio e raccolse le sue cose per andarsene.  
 

***

   
Sabato, giorno di partita.  
Tony, come ormai era d’abitudine, comprò una Coca Cola grande e si sistemò sugli spalti vicino a Peggy. Questa loro consuetudine era tacita, non si parlavano in pubblico, per evitare che la gente si ponesse troppe domande, ma quella volta gli spalti erano ancora semivuoti e la ragazza azzardò un “Grazie Tony.” mentre tirava fuori dalla borsa uno specchietto per aggiustarsi i capelli. Il ragazzo quasi si strozzò con la sua bibita. “Pr-prego?” Rispose, voltandosi verso di lei.  
Peggy finì di sistemarsi, rimise lo specchietto nella borsetta e senza distogliere lo sguardo dal campo, continuò: “Non mi fidavo di te, ma lo stai rendendo davvero felice e per questo ti ringrazio. Ma l’avvertimento di San Valentino rimane valido, se lo fai soffrire ti taglio le palle, ne puoi star certo.”  
Tony la guardò con un sorriso accennato e rispose solamente: “Farò del mio meglio.”  
   
La squadra di casa vinse anche quel match.  
Tony aspettò Steve, il quale, come promesso, dopo i festeggiamenti obbligatori con il resto dei compagni, corse in camera dal suo ragazzo. Passarono la notte assieme, anche se dormirono poco e niente, o meglio, si addormentarono tardissimo e di conseguenza si svegliarono che era passato mezzogiorno da un pezzo. Dormirono uno accanto all’altro, Steve stringendo a sé Tony. Quest’ultimo fu il primo a svegliarsi, ma si godette la serenità del momento fin quando anche l’altro non aprì gli occhi.  
“Buongiorno.” Sussurrò Tony.  
Steve bofonchiò e si stropicciò il viso.  
“Come fai ad essere così bello anche appena sveglio?” Gli chiese.  
L’altro continuò a mugugnare mezzo addormentato, e lo azzittì con un bacio.  
“Stavo pensando…” continuò imperterrito. “Cosa fai per lo Spring Break?”  
“Dovrei andare in Florida con la confraternita.”  
“E se li bidonassi e rimanessimo qui al campus? In quel periodo non c’è mai nessuno ed avremmo tutto a nostra disposizione.”  
“Sai che non è una cattiva idea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visto che la mia betuccia Marti è partita per le vacanze, per il betaggio di questo capitolo ringrazio davvero di cuore la disponibilità di Outlaw_ che si è carinamente offerta a darmi una mano, così non ho dovuto prolungare ulteriormente l'aggiornamento.
> 
> Questo è un po' un capitolo di passaggio, non succede niente di che, anche se non trascurerei certi dettagli, che magari potrebbero tornare più avanti.  
> L'anno accademico sta finendo, ma... non aggiungo altro.
> 
> Alla prossima!


	13. 12. Steve - You're an asshole but I love you

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_  
 _You're an asshole but I love you_  
 

 

   
Steve si era inventato un matrimonio dell’ultimo minuto per poter evitare di partire per la Florida con il resto della squadra e della confraternita.  
A quegli Spring Break ci era ormai abituato: alcool, qualche droga, ragazze in bikini ovunque e a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte. Non era mai stato il suo genere di vacanza ideale, finiva sempre per rimanere quello più sobrio di tutti, un’alba sì e l’altra pure gli toccava portarsi in spalla Bucky ubriaco fradicio e,  quando gli andava peggio, finiva in qualche rissa provocata dall’amico per aver prestato troppe attenzioni  alla ragazza di turno sbagliata.  
Dunque, quell’anno, con Tony e la sua proposta allettante, non ci pensò due volte a bidonare gli altri ed evitarsi l’ennesima pausa in balia dei deliri del resto del gruppo.  
 

***

   
Quando Steve comunicò la sua defezione dalla vacanza, lui e Bucky erano in confraternita, stavano ultimando i dettagli del viaggio, bevendo birra e mangiando arachidi.  
“Ma questa tua cugina, proprio durante lo Spring Break doveva sposarsi?” Bofonchiò Bucky.  
“E’ stata una decisione dell’ultimo minuto,  il futuro marito è stato chiamato in Iraq e hanno deciso di sposarsi prima della partenza. E poi sai che non mi va di lasciare da sola mia mamma in queste occasioni.” Rispose, mentendo spudoratamente, Steve.  
   
La madre di Steve era infermiera all’ospedale Lenox Hill di Manhattan, anche se lei ed il figlio non avevano mai lasciato la loro casa di Brooklyn. Il padre, invece, era morto quando lui era molto piccolo, in una missione nella ex Yugoslavia durante la Guerra dei Balcani.  
Quella del ragazzo non era una famiglia ricchissima ma grazie ai risarcimenti di guerra, lo stipendio dignitoso della madre e le sue doti nel basket era riuscito ad iscriversi ad un’ottima università e proseguire gli studi tranquillamente. Il suo duro lavoro, alla fine, l’avrebbe portato a Yale e a provare a realizzare i suoi sogni.  
   
In famiglia, i militari erano parecchi ed anche lui, per un periodo, aveva sfiorato l’idea di arruolarsi per pesare il meno possibile sulle finanze di casa. Ma sua madre era stata categorica nel negargli questa possibilità, voleva che si dedicasse solamente allo studio e, soprattutto, non voleva correre il rischio di perdere anche il figlio, dopo essere rimasta vedova.  
   
“Dannazione, ti perderai proprio lo Spring Break da Senior, un vero peccato, Capitano.” Continuò Bucky.  
“Me ne farò una ragione.” Rispose Steve, continuando la scenetta dell’essere dispiaciuto.  
“Quest’anno abbiamo trovato un posto veramente figo a Miami Beach. Ha la fama di avere le migliori ragazze del paese, non c’è neanche bisogno di chiedergliela, te la danno solo con uno sguardo.” Disse l’altro, tutto trionfante.  
Steve, a quell’affermazione, per poco non si strozzò con la birra che stava sorseggiando.  
 “Dimentichi Peggy.” Disse quindi il ragazzo, evitando accuratamente di guardare l’amico direttamente in faccia, trovando improvvisamente interessante l’etichetta della bottiglia che aveva tra le mani.  
Bucky gli si avvicinò, stringendogli il collo con un braccio, in quello che voleva essere un gesto di complicità,  e gli rispose con un ghigno: “Mica devi dire tutto a Peggy,  Capitano. Tanto fra un paio di anni vi sposerete e ti metterà le manette ai polsi, divertiti finché sei in tempo. Pensa che avevamo scommesso che saresti stato il primo in classifica per scopate. Un vero peccato che ci stai dando buca.”  
Steve scostò il braccio dell’amico dal suo collo e si limitò a rispondere leggermente imbarazzato: “Non dire stronzate, Bucky.”  
“Ogni tanto ti capita di guardarti allo specchio? Lo vedi che faccia e che fisico hai? Già fai girare tutte le fighe frigide popolano il campus, immaginati quanti bikini avresti vaporizzato a Miami.”  
“Sublimato.” Lo corresse Steve.  
“Che hai detto?” Chiese l’amico, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Sublimazione. Il passaggio di stato da solido a gassoso si chiama sublimazione. La vaporizzazione è il passaggio di stato da liquido a gassoso. Quindi, a meno che a Miami Beach non indossino costumi fatti di birra…”  
“Sarebbe una cosa figa. Ma il punto in questione è: da quando parli con questo gergo scientifico?” Chiese Bucky, assumendo uno sguardo vagamente inquisitorio.  
Steve si rese conto che forse aveva tirato fuori un argomento un po’ troppo fuori dai soliti binari con l’amico, quindi si affrettò ad alzarsi e a giustificarsi: “Dai, testone, sono cose che si fanno alle scuole medie.”  
Poi lo salutò senza tante cerimonie, lasciandolo con ancora in viso una chiara espressione interrogativa.  
 

***

   
“Non posso ancora crederci che starò qui una settimana da solo con Tony, senza dovermi preoccupare di uscire dalla sua stanza di soppiatto.”  
Steve si era recato da Peggy la sera prima della sua partenza, per fare quattro chiacchiere ed aiutarla con la valigia. E stava reggendo la sua biancheria intima quando esternò questo suo entusiasmo.  
Quella sera sarebbero partiti quasi tutti, la ragazza avrebbe passato, con un paio di amiche, la settimana di pausa in una SPA a Virginia Beach, a tre ore da Washington.  
“Passami quel vestito, Steve.” Chiese gentilmente, prendendo l’intimo dalle mani di quello ed indicando con un gesto della testa un abitino color panna che era attaccato con la gruccia sull’anta dell’armadio. Il ragazzo fece quello che gli chiese e prese il vestito, porgendoglielo subito dopo.  
“Sì, ma state attenti lo stesso.” Aggiunse dunque Peggy.  
Steve non prestò attenzione alle parole dell’amica, da quando aveva detto a Bucky che non sarebbe partito con la compagnia, era entrato ufficialmente in uno stato di semi-incoscienza, praticamente un dodicenne alla prima cotta.  
“Resterà giusto qualche matricola, cosa vuoi che sia.”  
“D’accordo, ma non fate troppo i deficienti comunque.”  
Steve le si avvicinò, appoggiandole le mani sulle spalle.  
“Pegs, sta tranquilla, non succederà nulla.”  
“Lo so, Steve. Ma ho una brutta sensazione. E poi ho notato che Bucky è sul piede di guerra.”  
“Ma va. E’ solo incazzato perché gli ho dato buca per Miami, sai che detesta che gli si dica di no in queste cose.”  
“Sarà…”  
“Non c’è motivo di preoccuparsi. La tua è solo stanchezza, vedrai che dopo questa settimana di relax sarai come nuova e anche quest’ansia ti sarà passata.”  
“Sicuramente è come dici tu. Ci starei troppo male se succedesse qualcosa. Ormai mi sono abituata ad avere quel brutto muso di Stark tra i piedi, soprattutto alle partite.”  
Steve sorrise e la strinse a sé abbracciandola.  
“Ehi, stiamo per vincere il campionato. Come farei senza i miei due portafortuna?” Le disse, lasciandole un bacio tra i capelli.  
La ragazza non rispose, limitandosi a ricambiare l’abbraccio dell’amico.  
Dopo circa un minuto, quella sciolse la stretta e tornò a sistemare il suo bagaglio, finendo poco dopo.  
“Divertiti e riposati, Pegs.” La salutò Steve con un bacio sulla fronte.  
“Divertiti anche tu, stupido. E non fate troppe zozzerie, voi due.” Rise di gusto Peggy, sapendo di fare imbarazzare l’amico, le cui guance si colorarono immediatamente di scarlatto.  
 

***

   
Dopo aver lasciato la stanza dell’amica, Steve si precipitò in camera sua per farsi una doccia prima di raggiungere Tony, che lo stava aspettando da lui.  
Ormai il suo unico pensiero era la settimana che lo aspettava: non sapeva se organizzare qualche uscita, se lasciar fare al caso o propendere  per non abbandonare affatto una delle loro stanze e dedicarsi completamente ed esclusivamente l’uno all’altro.  
Si sentiva addosso un’adrenalina pazzesca e gli sembrava di essere come un quindicenne alla sua prima gita fuori casa, aveva lo stesso entusiasmo di un ragazzino.  
Si era messo i jeans preferiti da Tony, quelli blu scuri che gli calzavano come un guanto e gli fasciavano il sedere alla perfezione e che lo facevano impazzire; una maglietta celeste che gli faceva risaltare pettorali ed occhi, ed una camicia a trama scozzese sempre col blu come colore predominante, lasciata aperta. Ci aveva messo un po’ a scegliere cosa indossare, anche se sapeva che una volta da Tony, i vestiti addosso gli sarebbero durati poco.  
   
Quando bussò alla porta, Tony gli aprì che aveva solo un asciugamano attorno alla vita ed i capelli bagnati.  
“Ehi.” Lo salutò.  
Steve lo guardò, dalla testa ai piedi, mordendosi un labbro. Si tolse la camicia facendola cadere a terra proprio davanti alla porta, spinse delicatamente il suo ragazzo sul letto, facendo sparire l’asciugamano e, come previsto, i vestiti gli rimasero addosso giusto il tempo di attraversare il dormitorio da un’ala all’altra.  
   
Il weekend lo passarono non mettendo piede fuori la stanza di Tony:  facevano l’amore finché non erano stremati, dormivano fino a tardi, facevano di nuovo l’amore e poi di nuovo sotto la doccia e poi capitava anche che mangiassero qualcosa, rigorosamente cibo consegnato a domicilio.  
Ma,  più importante, era il fatto che fossero felici e stessero bene, come non era mai capitato loro prima.  
Quella settimana era il coronamento di una manciata di mesi che avevano passato a nascondersi e ad ignorarsi nel caso in cui si fossero incrociati per i viali del campus. Quei giorni erano la  ventata di aria fresca che aspettavano da tanto e che avrebbero respirato di nuovo chissà quando.  
   
Il lunedì decisero che sarebbe stato meglio rompere la loro auto-reclusione ed approfittare del silenzio del campus per uscire e fare finalmente una passeggiata assieme.  
Nonostante fosse mattinata inoltrata, decisero di andare a fare colazione da Starbucks.  
Essendo il campus deserto, c’era solo una barista, la signora Audrey, un’adorabile donna un po’ avanti con l’età. Appena li vide entrare, il suo volto si illuminò.  
“Buongiorno ragazzi, come mai siete qui? Niente Spring Break per voi?”  
Non chiese neanche cosa volessero ordinare, iniziò a preparare i loro caffè al caramello.  
“Troppa confusione.” Rispose timidamente Steve.  
“Avete da preparare qualche altro esame insieme?” Chiese candidamente la donna. Aveva preso a cuore alcuni studenti, tra questi c’erano proprio loro due. Si ricordava perfettamente di quando erano stati per la prima volta alla caffetteria assieme, qualche mese prima.  
“Sì, Signora Wilson.” Fu la celere risposta di Tony.  
Appena la donna diede loro le spalle per controllare le loro tazze, Steve lanciò uno sguardo di ringraziamento al suo ragazzo, che gli rispose con un occhiolino.  
“Ecco i vostri caffè. Il solito anche per le brioches?”  
“Certamente.” Confermò Tony.  
“Per me un cookie, grazie.” Chiese gentilmente Steve.  
La donna quindi preparò il vassoio con le loro colazioni ed i ragazzi andarono a sedersi.  
“Cookie gigante? Avrai mica carenza d’affetto? E poi come farai a smaltirlo?” Scherzò Tony.  
“Sai, il mio ragazzo mi trascura…” Rispose a tono l’altro, mentre quello gli lanciava un’occhiataccia e ribatteva: “Per smaltirlo, vuoi darmi una mano tu?” Si stava avvicinando pericolosamente per baciarlo, ma si limitò a prendergli una mano sotto il tavolino.  
“Ma poi il tuo ragazzo non sarà geloso?” Tony decise di stare al gioco.  
Steve gli fece l’occhiolino e rispose: “E mica dobbiamo dirglielo!”  
Se la presero con molta calma ed una volta fuori dal locale, Steve afferrò per mano Tony e disse: “Vieni con me.”  
“Dove andiamo?” Chiese quello incuriosito.  
“In un posto dove mi sento a casa.” Fu la risposta ermetica di Steve.  
Camminarono silenziosamente, mano per la mano, per un paio di isolati, l’aria iniziava a scaldarsi e dagli alberi spuntavano le nuove foglioline.  
Il silenzio che regnava era irreale, ed entrambi volevano godersi quel momento di pace assoluta.  
Arrivarono dunque in biblioteca, posto che li aveva ospitati più volte per i loro incontri casuali, dove finivano, sempre casualmente, per sedersi a studiare uno di fronte all’altro.  
“Che ci facciamo qui?”  
“Non c’è un motivo particolare, voglio farti vedere una delle cose a cui tengo di più dopo te.”  
Steve lo trascinò dentro, verso quella sezione di storia dell’arte che amava tanto.  
La biblioteca era, ovviamente, deserta; potevano dunque muoversi e parlare senza dover stare troppo attenti a disturbare qualcuno.  
Steve si avvicinò sicuro verso uno scaffale in particolare e prese due libri: uno aveva l’aspetto parecchio malandato, l’altro invece era uno di quei volumi dalla misura non standard, un catalogo.  
Nel frattempo Tony si era seduto ad uno dei tavoli, in attesa di quello che Steve aveva da raccontargli.  
“Ecco, questo è Le Vite di Giorgio Vasari,” Indicando il tomo più vecchio. ”E questa è una raccolta di foto scattate a Firenze.”  
Tony prese il libro del Vasari ed iniziò a sfogliarlo. “Ma qui dove sono le figure?” Chiese un po’ costernato, per lui era automatico che un libro che parlasse di arte fosse un libro completamente illustrato.  
“Certo che ci sono, ecco, guarda.” Gli rispose Steve, mostrandogli le xilografie a corredo del testo. “Questo è praticamente il primo manuale di storia dell’arte mai scritto.” E da qui partì una dissertazione sul Vasari e sulla sua opera. L’enfasi che metteva Steve quando parlava di arte era una cosa che colpiva molto Tony e questo faceva molto piacere al ragazzo, era praticamente l’unico che stava ad ascoltare con interesse quello che aveva da dire sulla sua passione più grande.  
Dopo il breve sunto de Le Vite, passò all’altro tomo.  
“Guarda che meraviglia Piazza della Signoria, Tony.” Disse Steve con un entusiasmo degno di un bimbo che mostrava ai suoi amichetti il suo giocattolo nuovo.  
“Un giorno ti porterò a Firenze, Steve. Te lo prometto.”  
Steve alzò lo sguardo dal catalogo, visibilmente stupefatto dalle parole del suo ragazzo.  
“Sarebbe il sogno della mia vita visitare quella città, se poi ci fossi anche tu…”  
“Tony Stark mantiene le sue promesse.”  
Steve gli sorrise. “Ti prendo in parola.”  
   
Le giornate proseguirono tranquillamente, tra passeggiate, caffè da Starbucks, risate, sesso, partite a Trivial Pursuit e battibecchi su quali film scegliere da vedere.  
Il mercoledì mattina si svegliarono che era mezzogiorno inoltrato; avevano passato la serata precedente al bowling e il dopo si era prolungato fino a quasi l’alba, in camera di Steve.  
“Buongiorno.” Steve disse non appena Tony diede segno di essere sveglio, sbadigliando platealmente.  
“Mpf.” Fu la risposta loquace del ragazzo.  
“Stamattina direi che è un po’ troppo tardi per andare a fare colazione.”  
“Perché che ore sono?” Chiese ancora visibilmente assonnato Tony.  
“Mezzogiorno e un quarto.”  
“Direi che stanotte ci siamo dati da fare, eh.” Sogghignò l’altro, attaccandosi alla bocca del suo ragazzo.  
Steve andò alla ricerca della lingua di Tony come se fosse la prima volta, come se non si vedessero da una vita.  
“Ti amo, Tony.” Disse di punto in bianco il ragazzo. Steve aveva la necessità di dirglielo ogni qual volta si sentiva, non era uno di quei ragazzi pesanti che lo ripeteva mille volte al giorno, ma sapendo cosa volesse dire perdere qualcuno di importante nella propria vita, riteneva importante ribadirlo.  
“Anch’io ti amo.” Quella fu la vera sorpresa: Tony, nonostante fossero passati alcuni mesi, ancora non era riuscito ad esternarlo a parole. Glielo dimostrava tutti i giorni aspettandolo con pazienza, facendo finta di nulla quando erano in pubblico, ascoltandolo, rendendolo felice con piccoli gesti.  
La reazione di Steve non si fece aspettare, i suoi occhi si illuminarono di gioia e lo strinse forte a sé, quasi soffocandolo.  
“Ehi, ehi. Così mi stritoli.” Rise Tony.  
“Sono felice.” Gli disse quello, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
Rimasero ancora qualche minuto a farsi le coccole, quando Steve si alzò dal letto all’improvviso.  
“Che ti prende?” Si lamentò Tony, anche se la visione del suo ragazzo nudo che trafficava coi cassetti della scrivania non gli dispiaceva.  
“Mi è venuta un’idea.”  
“Ti sei ricordato di avere qualche kink particolare? Mi hai nascosto le manette per tutto questo tempo?”  
“Voglio farti un ritratto.”  
“Vuoi disegnarmi come una delle tue ragazze francesi?”  
Scoppiarono a ridere di gusto a quella battuta. “Dillo che sotto sotto sei pazzo di Titanic.” Lo prese in giro Steve.  
“Ti sembro il tipo?” Chiese Tony fingendosi accigliato.  
“Oh sì. Tony Stark fa il duro, ma poi piagnucola quando Jack Dawson si trasforma in un ghiacciolo.”  
“Ma non dire stronzate!”  
“Ah, quindi gli occhi lucidi l’altra sera me li sono sognati?”  
“E’ stata colpa di uno sbadiglio troppo prolungato, è colpa tua che mi fai vedere questi filmacci da ragazzina in premestruo.”  
“Dalla a bere a qualcun altro, Stark, sei un piagnucolone.” Rise di gusto Steve.  
“Senti tu, non dovevi farmi un ritratto?” Sbuffò Tony, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Steve si era già accomodato sulla sedia, ancora nudo, sistemandosi proprio di fronte al letto, con un blocco ed un carboncino, ed aveva già iniziato a tratteggiare una bozza del suo ragazzo.  
“Ecco a voi Tony Stark, il maestro della negazione.”  
“Non è vero.”  
“Ecco, appunto.”  
La mano di Steve si muoveva veloce ed esperta sul blocco bianco, non era la prima volta che ritraeva Tony, ma era la prima volta che lo faceva con lui davanti a sé, anzi era la prima volta in assoluto che faceva un ritratto in presenza del soggetto. Di solito lo disegnava quando era da solo, lasciando che i suoi pensieri ed i suoi sentimenti dessero l’input alla matita. Qualche volta gli era capitato di delineare la madre, ma i suoi unici disegni dal vero, fino a quel momento, erano stati dei paesaggi.  
Continuò a prendere in giro Tony perché mantenesse la sua posizione seduto in mezzo al letto, con le braccia sul petto nudo e il lenzuolo che gli copriva appena le gambe. E poi adorava stuzzicarlo in quel modo, in quei momenti rivelava quel lato di sé un po’ infantile per cui Steve impazziva, ed era uno dei motivi per cui lo amava.  
“Tadà, ecco Tony Stark.” Girò il blocco, alzandosi dalla sua postazione ed andandosi a sedere di nuovo accanto a lui sul letto.  
“Hai già fatto?”  
Steve fece spallucce: “Ho la mano allenata.”  
“Però, è proprio un figo questo Tony.” Disse, tutto baldanzoso.  
“E’ come lo vedo io, stupendo e anche un po’ scemo.”  
Tony quindi gli sfilò il blocco dalle mani allungandosi verso il comodino accanto al letto per appoggiarcelo su, dopodiché fecero l’amore, di nuovo.  
 

***

   
“Vado un secondo in camera a mettermi la tuta e torno.” Steve avvertì il suo ragazzo mentre rientravano dal loro pomeriggio di relax ad uno dei parchetti del campus.  
Era giovedì sera, l’ultima notte che avrebbero passato prima del rientro di massa degli studenti, una manciata di ore e sarebbero tornati ad ignorarsi pubblicamente ed incontrarsi clandestinamente nelle loro stanze, i loro unici rifugi. Ma non voleva pensarci, Steve, voleva solo godersi quelle ultime ore di libertà in santa pace.  
Arrivato in prossimità della sua stanza, si accorse che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
Trovò la porta socchiusa, ricordava benissimo di averla chiusa a chiave, quando lui e Tony erano usciti nel pomeriggio.  
Si avvicinò dunque preoccupato, non poteva credere che un ladro fosse riuscito ad intrufolarsi nel dormitorio, con i sistemi di sicurezza di cui era dotato il campus.  
Ma quello che trovò una volta varcato l’uscio era ben peggiore di un ipotetico furto.  
C’era Bucky, in mezzo alla stanza, con un mucchietto di fogli in mano ed i suoi blocchi da disegno sparsi sul letto.  
“Ah, ecco l’artista. Andato bene il matrimonio di tua cugina?” Chiese completamente atono il ragazzo.  
Steve era pervaso dal terrore e non riuscì a proferire una sola parola, era rimasto impietrito alla vista di quella scena.  
“Steve che cazzo significa tutta questa roba?”  
L’amico guardò il disegno che stava tenendo in mano l’altro, era il ritratto di Tony a letto, nudo, fatto il giorno prima.  
“Per caso a furia di limonare con quel perdente, ti si è consumata la lingua?”  
“Bu-Bucky.” Riuscì solamente a dire Steve.  
“Rogers, ringrazia il tuo Dio che sono tuo amico. Mi credevi tanto coglione? E’ da un pezzo che mi sono accorto che c’era qualcosa che non andava con te. Da quando hai iniziato a frequentare quel finocchio con la scusa delle lezioni di fisica. Ha iniziato a venire alle partite, tu che te la fili prima di tutti alle feste o al pub, qualcuno che ti ha visto vagare per l’altra ala del dormitorio oppure uscire dal polo scientifico con la zip calata… Vuoi che continuo, Steve?”  
Il ragazzo fece no con la testa.  
“Per stavolta faccio finta di niente, ma fai sparire questa merda e soprattutto guai a te e a quella checca se vi rivedete ancora. Sempre se non vuoi che finisca in ospedale. Non vogliamo finocchi in squadra e soprattutto non li vogliamo in confraternita. Cosa cazzo ti dice il cervello, Rogers?”  
Bucky, quindi, gli si avvicinò per sbattergli in faccia i fogli che teneva in mano ed andarsene dalla stanza.  
Steve era paralizzato in quella posizione, non riusciva più a muoversi anche se sentiva il viso andare in fiamme e gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, ma si trattenne dal piangere procurandosi un dolore in gola che lo lacerava.  
Aveva bisogno di Peggy, ma lei non sarebbe rientrata fino all’indomani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonsalve!  
> Questa volta sono stata brava ed ho aggiornato in tempi non troppo biblici.
> 
> Vi scrivo dal mio rifugio in un posto segreto, non posso dirlo perché altrimenti Outlaw_, che ringrazio tantissimo per avermi betato anche questo capitolo, mi viene a cercare e mi fracassa il cranio.  
> Direte voi, a ben ragione. Sì, lo so, sono una stronza di primo livello, ma le cose stavano andando anche fin troppo bene, mancavano solo i topini e gli uccellini di Cenerentola e il quadro sarebbe stato perfetto.
> 
> Che succederà adesso? Steve parlerà con Tony? Farà come gli ha chiesto Bucky? Strozzerà l'amico per fare un favore a tutti? E chi lo sa (oddio, io una vaga idea ce l'ho).
> 
> Anche per stavolta, non prometto tempistica sull'aggiornamento, sempre per evitare che si abbatta qualche catastrofe su di me (non entro nei dettagli, ma le premesse ci sono perché possa accadere, quindi ssshhhh), in più ho promesso ad Outlaw_ una One Shot e dopo averla fatta bestemmiare nel cuore della notte, come minimo gliela devo.
> 
> Alla prossima :)


	14. 13. Tony - I thought that we were fine

 

_I'm sorry I don't understand_   
_Where all of this is coming from_   
_I thought that we were fine_

   
   
Steve sembrava fosse sparito nel nulla.  
Di solito ci metteva al massimo dieci minuti quando tornava in camera sua per prendere qualcosa o cambiarsi, ma era passata più di un’ora e di lui ancora nessuna traccia.  
Tony gli aveva mandato un paio di messaggi chiedendogli se, per caso, avesse perso la strada del ritorno, ma non aveva ricevuto alcuna risposta. Pensò che magari non gli fossero arrivati e decise di chiamarlo.  
Cinque, sei squilli a vuoto e partiva la segreteria telefonica. Al quinto tentativo senza risultato, Tony più che preoccuparsi, iniziò ad indispettirsi.  
Credeva poco che un ragazzone alto un metro e novanta con due spalle come le sue potesse farsi aggredire facilmente, in un campus praticamente deserto, poi.  
Decise che l’unica cosa che gli restava da fare era andare a controllare di persona cosa diavolo avesse avuto in mente Steve, magari era tutta una scena per fargli una sorpresa per l’ultima notte che avrebbero passato “in libertà”.  
Arrivato a destinazione, cercò di aprire la porta -  che Steve lasciava sempre aperta quando era in camera - ma la trovò chiusa a chiave. Bussò senza avere alcuna risposta, ma non si arrese e riprovò ancora ed ancora, invano.  
A Tony era sembrato di sentire dei rumori provenire dalla stanza e stava iniziando a perdere la pazienza, questo “gioco” di Steve sembrava prenderla troppo alla lunga e non si spiegava il perché di quel silenzio.  
Bussò con più insistenza, chiamandolo: “Steve, sono io.” Niente.  
“Steve, andiamo, il gioco è bello quando dura poco, apri!”  
Stavolta Tony sentì distintamente il rumore di qualcosa che era caduto e l’impazienza del ragazzo si stava trasformando in irritazione.  
Picchiò forte contro la porta: “STEVE, CAZZO, APRI.” Aveva definitivamente perso la testa.  
“Si può sapere che cazzo ti è preso? Lo so che sei lì dentro, apri!”  
“VATTENE, TONY.” Finalmente Steve si decise a rispondere, seppur in malo modo, da dentro la sua camera.  
“Apri!” Continuò il ragazzo.  
La porta restò chiusa.  
Tony perse definitivamente la pazienza e, dando un calcio alla porta, urlò: “Quando ti passa qualunque cosa ti sia presa in quei cinque minuti che sei stato via, sai dove trovarmi.”  
Se ne andò, stringendo talmente tanto i pugni per la rabbia da far diventare le nocche delle mani bianche e lasciare i segni delle unghie sui palmi.  
   
Tornato in camera sua prese il suo iPhone, che aveva lasciato sulla scrivania, con la fortissima tentazione di provare a chiamare per l’ennesima volta Steve, ma il suo orgoglio lo frenò. Si imbambolò a guardare la foto che aveva messo come sfondo: lui e il suo ragazzo felici al parco qualche giorno prima; preso da uno scatto d’ira scaraventò il dispositivo sul letto e per poco non lo disintegrò contro il muro.  
Aveva una gran voglia di piangere, ma lui era uno Stark, e gli Stark non facevano quelle cose da femminucce.  
Si guardò attorno, si sentiva perso nella sua stessa stanza, la rabbia gli faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene e poteva ancora sentire il profumo di Steve.  
Cosa diavolo gli era preso?  
Cosa poteva essere successo in quel brevissimo lasso di tempo in cui Steve era tornato in camera sua?  
Il non avere spiegazioni forse lo tormentava ancora di più del rifiuto in sé.  
Aveva sbagliato qualcosa? Qualcuno li aveva scoperti?  
Aveva una gran voglia di prendere a pugni qualcuno o di spaccare qualcosa, inoltre gli stava venendo un gran mal di testa.  
Si lasciò cadere sul letto, dando di riflesso un pugno al muro, aggiungendo così dolore al dolore.  
Si rannicchiò su un lato, stringendosi al petto la mano sofferente e deglutendo a vuoto.  
Oltre al mal di testa, si sentiva la gola in fiamme, gli occhi erano gonfi di lacrime che non volevano solcare le sue guance.  
   
Aveva passato la più bella settimana della sua vita, ridendo, scherzando, giocando, parlando e facendo l’amore con Steve. Si sentiva finalmente felice come non era stato mai e non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare, neanche lontanamente, neanche nel peggiore dei suoi incubi, che quei fantastici giorni potessero concludersi in quel modo così assurdo e completamente senza senso.  
Continuò a torturarsi il cervello raggomitolato sul suo letto, con la testa che pulsava talmente tanto che pensava  potesse scoppiare da un momento all’altro.  
Restò immobile in quella posizione, al buio, a fissare il muro per parecchie ore, fin quando non cadde in un sonno agitato allo stremo delle sue forze.  
Si svegliò in tarda mattinata, ignorando messaggi e chiamate di Bruce, che era tornato al campus qualche ora prima.  
Il mal di testa non dava cenni di voler passare, non  ricordava con precisione cos’avesse sognato in quelle poche ore di sonno, ma di certo, quegli incubi, avevano aggiunto angoscia alla rabbia che aveva ancora intatta addosso dalla sera prima.  
Ricontrollò il telefono, caso mai avesse perso un messaggio o una telefonata di Steve in mezzo a quelle di Bruce, ma non c’era nulla oltre al nome del suo migliore amico.  
Sì alzò per andare in bagno ma appena si tirò su, ci mancò poco che finisse a terra. La tensione in cui versava dalla sera precedente gli aveva indebolito i muscoli e l’emicrania che gli martellava il cervello non era certo d’aiuto. Si guardò anche la mano con cui aveva tirato il pugno al muro, era sbucciata  e di un colorito che tendeva al violaceo e che non prometteva nulla di buono.  
Anche guardarsi allo specchio, quella mattina, lo faceva incazzare: aveva gli occhi rossi e gonfi, due belle occhiaie ed un’aria da cane bastonato che neanche nei suoi peggiori post sbronza. Avrebbe voluto dare un pugno anche allo specchio, ma, a quanto pare, conservava un briciolo di buon senso, senza contare il fatto che non era in grado di stringere la mano per chiuderla in un pugno. Pensò che appena l’avesse vista Bruce, l’avrebbe portato immediatamente al pronto soccorso del campus, ma almeno per quel giorno, non aveva intenzione di vedere il suo migliore amico, men che meno avventurarsi fuori dal suo dormitorio.  
Il passo successivo fu quello di tornare ad accucciarsi a letto, senza curarsi di spogliarsi dai vestiti che aveva addosso dal giorno prima, un paio di jeans ed una maglietta dei Motley Crue.  
Non ci mise molto a riaddormentarsi, anche se, dopo neppure un’ora, fu svegliato da Bruce che bussava e lo chiamava.  
Il ragazzo ebbe la forza di rispondergli: “Bruce vattene, non ho voglia di vedere né parlare con nessuno. Ti chiamo io.”  
L’amico cercò di insistere, anche se sapeva sarebbe stato inutile, viste le premesse: “Tony, mi vuoi dire cosa caspita è successo? E’ tutta la mattina che cerco di parlarti.”  
“Vattene Bruce.”  
“Per favore, Tony.”  
Il ragazzo aveva deciso che aveva già parlato abbastanza e si richiuse nel suo mutismo.  
L’amico provò a dare qualche altro colpetto alla porta ma si arrese quasi immediatamente: “Ok, ti lascio stare, per adesso. Ma non intendo aspettare a lungo le tue spiegazioni.”  
Il resto della giornata, Tony lo passò esattamente come erano trascorse le ultime ore, senza muoversi dal letto, fissando il muro o in alternativa il soffitto, addormentandosi di tanto in tanto.  
 

 

***

   
Il giorno seguente, almeno fino al primo pomeriggio, non andò meglio.  
Il mal di testa non accennava ad andarsene, la mano era gonfia e la voglia di piangere ancora gli faceva bruciare la gola e in più iniziava a sentire la necessità di ingurgitare della caffeina, era a digiuno da più o meno trentasei ore, ma era il caffè la cosa di cui sentiva maggiormente la mancanza, Steve escluso.  
Appena sveglio, guardò d’istinto il cellulare, ma, così come il giorno predente, nessun segno di vita da parte del suo ragazzo. C’era solo un messaggio di Bruce che gli chiedeva come stava.  
Restò imbambolato per ancora una buona mezz’ora, quando decise di rispondere all’amico: “La porta è aperta, porta del caffè.”  
Pensò che fosse il caso di tirarsi su dal letto per aprire la porta che aveva chiuso a chiave e per andare in bagno a sciacquarsi la faccia. Concluse le due brevi operazioni, tornò a sdraiarsi sul letto.  
Quello non era il suo solito modo di reagire, in altri casi si sarebbe rinchiuso in laboratorio a passare intere giornate su qualche ricerca o a lavorare, campando di caffè e senza dormire.  
Invece, stava lì mezzo assonnato, apatico, puzzolente e con una mano fracassata a compiangersi da circa trentasei ore.  
Bruce non tardò ad arrivare, portando con sé un fumante venti di Americano e un sacchetto con un tramezzino e due ciambelle, conoscendo bene l’amico, aveva immaginato che avesse saltato i pasti, quella era la prima cosa che faceva quando lasciava il pianeta terra.  
Dopo aver bussato per educazione per annunciarsi, entrò nella stanza e quello spettacolo di certo non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, erano amici da quattro anni, ma non l’aveva mai visto in quelle condizioni, neanche dopo una delle sue colossali sbornie: accucciato a letto, rivolto verso il muro. E ancora non aveva visto le condizioni in cui versavano viso e mano sinistra.  
“Tony?” Disse cautamente il ragazzo, avvicinandosi piano alla scrivania per appoggiare la bevanda calda e il sacchetto col cibo.  
Dal letto provenne un suono indecifrabile, segno che il ragazzo era sveglio.  
“Ti ho portato il caffè. Ti senti bene?” Chiese, anche se la risposta era piuttosto palese.  
“Caffè…” Mugugnò Tony e fece lo sforzo di mettersi a sedere in mezzo al letto. A Bruce quasi venne un colpo a vederlo ridotto in quel modo: occhi rossi e cerchiati, colorito cadaverico e la barbetta che iniziava a sformarsi, visto che erano ormai due mattine che non la sistemava, dedicandogli una cura quasi maniacale.  
“Cristo, Tony, ma cosa diamine è successo?” Fu la reazione dell’amico.  
Tony sbadigliò e di istinto si sfregò gli occhi con la mano fratturata, di conseguenza emise un gemito di dolore.  
Bruce a quel punto era definitivamente sconvolto e si sedette sul letto accanto all’amico per prendergli la mano e darle un’occhiata.  
“Cosa cazzo hai combinato, Tony?” Non era solito perdere il suo applomb, tendeva sempre a mantenere la calma in tutte le situazioni, ma vedere l’amico conciato in quel modo era per lui fonte di preoccupazione.  
“Ho dato un pugno contro il muro. Mi passi il caffè, per piacere?” Farfugliò.  
Bruce si voltò e si allungò verso il tavolo, per porgere il bicchiere ancora fumante all’amico con una mano, con l’altra gli teneva quella rotta.  
“Ti devo portare in infermeria, Tony, qui come minimo è da steccare.” Toccandola, fece sussultare di dolore il ragazzo.  
“E poi come faccio a lavorare con la mano ingessata?” Era stata la preoccupazione di Tony, mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè.  
“Non credo sia necessario il gesso, e comunque, meglio dieci giorni con la mano immobilizzata, piuttosto che rovinartela completamente così da non essere più in grado di usarla. Si può sapere da quanto ce l’hai così e perché ti è venuto in mente di usare il muro come punch ball?”  
“Cristo. L’altro ieri sera, per colpa di Steve.”  
“Steve? Cos’hai fatto, Tony?” Chiese l’amico, dando per scontato che avesse combinato lui qualcosa da far arrabbiare l’altro.  
“CHE CAZZO NE SO, BRUCE!” Sputò fuori Tony, che si trattenne dal lanciare il suo bicchiere solo perché non aveva finito di bere il caffè e sentiva il bisogno fisico di ingurgitarne ancora.  
“Come cosa ne sai?” Chiese incuriosito.  
“Non lo so, porca puttana. Un momento eravamo tranquilli, in camera mia, pronti a passare l’ultima serata a scopare come si deve, senza dover controllare i vocalizzi, il momento dopo torna in camera sua a prendere Dio solo sa cosa e sparisce nel nulla. Non risponde ai messaggi, non risponde al telefono, sono anche andato in camera sua e l’unica cosa che mi son sentito dire, dopo un quarto d’ora a picchiare contro la porta, è stato ‘VATTENE’. Senza spiegare un cazzo.” Disse tutto d’un fiato, con la voce strozzata che spingeva giù quella gran voglia di piangere che aveva intrappolata in gola fin da quella sera.  
   
Bruce rimase interdetto da quella confessione a bruciapelo dell’amico. Non si spiegava neanche lui un comportamento del genere da parte di una persona come Steve. Non lo conosceva benissimo, ma dai discorsi di Tony e quelle poche volte che ci aveva parlato, si era fatto un’idea piuttosto positiva del ragazzo, molto più semplice e spontaneo dell’immagine generale che si aveva di lui al campus.  
“E se qualcuno vi avesse scoperti?” Buttò lì Bruce.  
Tony alzò la testa, rivolgendogli uno sguardo disperato. “E come? Non c’era anima viva in tutta l’università, questa settimana.”  
“Sicuri? Qualche matricola o qualche telecamera di sorveglianza?” Continuò Bruce.  
“Forse qualche ripresa video, ma figurati se quei trogloditi della squadra si mettono a guardare le riprese, e poi comunque tornavano ieri da Miami, Steve è da giovedì sera che dà i numeri.” Tony sembrava quasi rifiutare l’idea che fossero stati sgamati.  
“Senti, Tony. Restare chiuso qui dentro a rimuginare certamente non migliorerà la situazione. Vai a lavarti, altrimenti verranno a controllare perché arriva puzza di cadavere da qui dentro e poi, quando torno, andiamo a farci quattro passi all’aria aperta, così magari ti rinfreschi le idee, ok?”  
Tony rispose all’amico con un mugolio e si avviò verso il bagno.  
“Ah, e prima ti porto in infermeria a farti controllare la mano.”  
   
La serata si era evoluta nel peggiore dei modi, proprio come  _non_  avrebbe voluto Bruce. Il ragazzo aveva sperato di poter trascinare Tony al cinema o al massimo al bowling, dopo l’infermeria e dopo averlo costretto a mangiare almeno un trancio di pizza, ma lui si era intestardito sul pub, in fondo al cuore sperava di incrociare Steve e anche se non fosse successo, sapeva che ci sarebbe stato l’alcool ad alleviare i suoi tormenti. Dopo quattro gin lemon, due rum e cola e tre pinte di Guinness, di Steve nessuna traccia e Tony era andato. Aveva iniziato a delirare su Steve nel locale e prima che facesse ulteriori e più seri danni, Bruce riuscì a trascinarlo fuori, come ormai era abituato a fare da anni tenendolo su con un braccio attorno alle spalle.  
“Bruuuuuce, dimmi dove ho sbagliato.” Iniziò a lamentarsi Tony.  
“Al terzo gin tonic.”  
“Bruuu-“ per fortuna o sfortuna, il ragazzo non poté continuare la sua solita manfrina alcoolica perché ebbe un conato di vomito a pochi metri dal pub. Bruce non ebbe la prontezza di riflessi a trattenerlo dopo lo spasmo e Tony cadde in ginocchio a vomitare sul ciglio della strada.  
“Tony, Tony, tutto ok.?”  
Non riusciva a parlare e si sforzò a fare un cenno di assenso con la testa. L’altro ragazzo cercò di issarlo di nuovo in posizione eretta e si accorse che si era sporcato le ginocchia di terra, così come la fasciatura alla mano sinistra, in più si era graffiato la mano sana.  
Con estrema fatica, dopo venti minuti buoni, i due riuscirono ad arrivare in camera di Tony, il quale riuscì a raggiungere il bagno per vomitare una seconda volta. Bruce lo seguì e mentre gli tamponava la fronte con una pezzuola bagnata e gli disse: “Posso lasciarti solo per cinque minuti, intanto che vado a prendere una garza per cambiarti la fasciatura, altrimenti ti fa infezione?”  
Tony, dalla sua posizione semi sdraiato sulle mattonelle, gli afferrò a fatica un braccio e con uno sguardo devastato gli chiese: “Bruce, tu torni, vero?”  
L’amico lo rassicurò: “Sì, Tony. Sta’ tranquillo.”  
Come promesso, Bruce rientrò dopo alcuni minuti e trovò Tony riverso sul pavimento del bagno in uno stato di catalessi.  
“Tony, Tony alzati, su.”  
Il ragazzo non reagiva, quindi l’amico, con tutte le sue forze, dovette caricarselo in braccio, per portarlo a letto e dargli una ripulita. Lo spogliò, gli lavò il viso con un panno e gli cambiò la fasciatura con grande cura.  
Mentre Bruce lo sistemava, lui di tanto in tanto si lamentava nel sonno e chiamava il suo ragazzo.  
Tante volte all’amico era toccato ripulirlo dopo una sbronza, ma mai l’aveva visto in quello stato emotivo, ridotto a pezzi in quel modo. Avrebbe tanto voluto sbattere al muro Steve e chiedergli cosa dannazione gli fosse passato per la testa quel giovedì sera per ridurre in quello stato il suo migliore amico.  
 

 

***

   
La settimana scivolò via inesorabile. Bruce, dopo la sbronza colossale, rimase tutta la notte con lui e il giorno seguente, convincendolo a tornare a lavorare da lunedì.  
Si disse che era l’unica cosa da fare, piangersi addosso non sarebbe servito a riportargli indietro Steve.  
Anche se, controllare il telefono nella vana speranza di trovare un messaggio o una mail, divenne per lui quasi un gesto compulsivo.  
Una o due volte si era anche appostato fuori dalla palestra per vederlo, gli faceva male, tremendamente male la sua vista, per di più gli si leggeva in faccia che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Ma non riuscì nell’intento di avvicinarlo e parlargli.  
Quel weekend andò anche alla partita, la squadra era entrata in semifinale, ma invece di sedersi al suo solito posto accanto a Peggy, scelse l’angolo più lontano dal campo e, per evitare di farsi vedere, si imbacuccò in una felpa  scura  con cappuccio ed un paio di occhiali da sole neri. Anche se, quella mise dava comunque nell’occhio visto che era fine aprile ed iniziavano i primi caldi.  
Peggy, infatti, lo notò immediatamente, e gli lanciò uno sguardo amichevole. Fin dall’inizio era stata chiara con lui, non doveva azzardarsi a far soffrire Steve ed invece eccoli lì, col problema praticamente opposto.  
   
Nonostante la vittoria di misura di Georgetown, aggiudicandosi la finale del campionato, Steve non sembrava molto partecipe, o almeno, quella era l’impressione che si era fatto Tony.  
Il ragazzo sgattaiolò via dal campo per non farsi vedere da Steve, ma dopo qualche metro si sentì afferrare per un braccio, per un secondo sperò che fosse lui, ma la stretta e la voce femminile che lo chiamò lo fecero tornare sul pianeta Terra.  
“Che c’è Peggy?” Chiese senza voltarsi a guardare la ragazza, che intanto lo aveva affiancato non mollando la presa dal braccio.  
“Lo so che stai male in questo momento, ma non essere arrabbiato con lui.” Disse quasi implorante.  
Tony quindi scattò verso di lei, con un’espressione rabbiosa.  
“Non devo essere arrabbiato? Sono dieci giorni che non riesco a sentirlo o a parlarci, mi ha chiuso la porta in faccia senza alcuna spiegazione, come cazzo faccio a non essere arrabbiato, eh, Peggy? Eh no, non lo sai quanto sto male.”  
Peggy era costernata e non voleva aggiungere ipocrisia a quel discorso, quindi disse solamente: “Abbi pazienza, lui ti ama, un giorno ti spiegherà tutto. Ora, per quanto ti ferisca, non avercela con lui.”  
Tony la guardò ancora sprezzante divincolandosi con livore e se ne andò senza aggiungere una parola.  
   
Arrivato in camera sua, si lasciò cadere in ginocchio davanti al letto e fece quello che avrebbe dovuto fare dieci giorni prima, quando Steve deliberatamente era sparito dalla sua vita, piangere le sue lacrime più amare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono una brutta, bruttissima persona.  
> E i motivi sono svariati.  
> 1\. Vi ho lasciate "appese" con quel cliffhanger praticamente un mese senza aggiornare la storia.  
> 2\. Ho fatto questa cosa a Tony.  
> 3\. Non sappiamo ancora com'è stata la settimana di Steve.  
> 4\. Varie ed eventuali.
> 
> Mi si è spezzato il cuore a scrivere di Tony in questo stato, ma, purtroppo, la storia lo richiedeva. Vi posso dire di avere fiducia, abbiate ancora un pochino di pazienza. Ad occhio e croce mancano tre capitoli più l'epilogo per finirla.  
> E' inutile ribadirvi che non vi prometto nulla sui tempi di aggiornamento, perché è successo veramente di tutto in quest'ultimo mese, e se capita qualcosa di peggio, bè, non voglio neanche pensarci.
> 
> Infine, ringrazio Outlaw_ per aver betato e per aver bestemmiato come un'operaio dell'A.N.A.S. sulla Salerno-Reggio Calabria durante il primo weekend di agosto mentre correggeva (sì, mi sono beccata le imprecazioni in diretta).
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo.


	15. 14. Steve - And we learn to love again

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

   
   
Steve doveva decidere cosa fare per lui e per Tony in pochi minuti. Sapeva che se non si fosse fatto vivo al più presto quello lo avrebbe cercato.  
Raccolse dunque mestamente i fogli e gli album che Bucky gli aveva sparpagliato per la stanza.  
Una volta ammucchiati ordinatamente, cercò loro un altro posto, visto che l’amico era riuscito a scardinare il cassetto dove li conservava.  
Decise, quindi, di metterli in fondo alla mensola più alta della libreria, non aveva certo intenzione di buttarli via come gli aveva intimato Bucky.  
   
Mentre era inginocchiato a terra a raccattare i suoi fogli, mille cose gli passarono per la testa. Non sapeva che pesci pigliare.  
Comportarsi come se nulla fosse successo era impensabile, se Bucky li aveva scoperti nonostante fossero stati più che attenti, in seguito li avrebbe stanati in una frazione di secondo. Aveva il terrore che lui ed il resto del gruppo potessero seriamente aggredire Tony. Da solo sapeva che non l’avrebbe mai fatto, ma quando stava assieme agli altri diventava una belva come loro, soffriva della  _sindrome del branco_.  
Parlare con Tony di quello che era successo era un’altra opzione da scartare, lo conosceva bene e nonostante la sua non fosse certo una stazza da lottatore, li avrebbe comunque affrontati, se non addirittura attaccati lui per primo e quelli se lo sarebbero mangiato per colazione.  
L’unica soluzione fattibile era quella più dolorosa, non a livello fisico ma a livello emotivo: tagliare i ponti con lui per proteggerlo. Ignorarlo, non dargli alcuna spiegazione, sapeva che lo avrebbe ferito - oltre a starci male lui stesso -, ma era l’unica cosa che gli rimaneva, farsi odiare. Sarebbe stato difficile da affrontare ma almeno avrebbe tenuto Tony al riparo dall’ira di Bucky e dalle botte e dalle umiliazioni dell’ _elite_  del campus.  
Si diceva che gli sarebbe passata, prima o poi, ma almeno era una cosa che sarebbe rimasta solo tra loro due e non avrebbe esposto Tony al pubblico ludibrio di quelli che erano ritenuti i più fighi dell’università.  
Steve pensava che Tony se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione, che una volta al MIT si sarebbe dimenticato di lui e del male che gli aveva fatto e che avrebbe trovato una persona che l’avrebbe reso felice, quello che non era stato in grado di fare lui. O almeno, se lo ripeteva come mantra.  
   
Dopo aver messo a posto, si sedette sul suo divanetto e si prese la faccia tra le mani, sentiva gli occhi umidi e si sentiva uno stupido ad aver cacciato sé stesso e lo stesso Tony in quel guaio. Sentiva di essere responsabile di tutto ciò che era accaduto, era stato lui ad andare a cercare Tony quella sera, era stato lui a baciarlo.  
Dopo alcuni minuti che era seduto, il suo Blackberry iniziò a vibrare nella tasca dei pantaloni. Lo sfilò e lesse proprio il nome che non voleva apparisse sul display: Tony. Fece cadere il dispositivo accanto senza leggere l’SMS, il telefono prese a vibrare ancora per un bel po’ tra chiamate e messaggi ma lui cercò di ignorarli, restando immobile nella sua posizione e fissando le Converse bianche, che aveva tolto pochi minuti prima, in mezzo alla stanza.  
   
Avrebbe voluto darle di santa ragione a quello che un tempo era stato il suo migliore amico. Avrebbe voluto mandare a quel paese tutto e tutti, ma non poteva permetterselo, era il capitano di una squadra che era ad un passo dalla finale di campionato, avrebbe sputtanato tutto ed avrebbe passato seri guai con l’università stessa, avrebbe mandato all’aria i suoi progetti per il futuro ma, soprattutto, cosa più grave, avrebbe messo a rischio l’incolumità  di Tony. E si sentiva comunque un grandissimo codardo.  
Aveva preso la sua decisione in quel lasso di tempo: tagliare di netto e farsi odiare era l’unica opzione da scegliere.  
Magari, più in là, avrebbe potuto spiegare tutto al ragazzo, sperando nel suo perdono, altrimenti avrebbe comunque protetto Tony e questo gli bastava.  
Non si era accorto che le lancette dell’orologio correvano via ed all’improvviso sentì picchiare alla porta e la voce di Tony che lo chiamava.  
Sì alzò di scatto dal divano, inciampando nelle sue stesse scarpe, preso da un moto di panico. Cercò di non farsi sentire ma avvicinandosi alla porta fece cadere un libro dallo scaffale, Bucky gli aveva messo sottosopra tutto e quel tomo sporgeva pericolosamente.  
Si sentiva pregare da Tony, ogni volta che pronunciava il suo nome era una stilettata al cuore. Però, l’unica cosa che riuscì ad uscirgli di bocca, sedendosi per terra con la schiena appoggiata alla porta, fu: “VATTENE”.  
Era sicuro di aver sentito lo scricchiolio dello spezzarsi del cuore di Tony, in quello, proprio com’era successo al suo.  
Si raggomitolò stringendo le ginocchia al petto e a stento trattenne qualche lacrima quando sentì Tony sbraitare dando un calcio alla porta.  
 

***

   
Quella notte non chiuse occhio, restò parecchie ore come drogato, rannicchiato nella stessa posizione all’entrata della sua stanza. Quando si decise ad alzarsi, prese il telefono dal divano e dopo aver cancellato tutte le notifiche, scrisse un messaggio a Peggy:  _Domani, appena torni, passa da me._  
Vista l’ora, non ebbe risposta, sicuramente la ragazza stava già dormendo da un bel pezzo.  
Steve, dunque, si sdraiò sul suo letto afferrando il cuscino e stringendolo a sé.  
Gli passò per la testa di tutto, quella notte. Pensò a Tony e a come potesse stare da schifo in quel momento, pensò a quanto avrebbe voluto mandare a fare in culo tutto e tutti, pensò alla sua scelta e si chiese se avesse fatto la cosa giusta, pensò a quella loro ultima settimana assieme e senza problemi, pensò al loro San Valentino e alla prima volta che avevano fatto l’amore.  
La sua mente non si fermò un attimo.  
Almeno una dozzina di volte aveva preso il telefono per chiamare Tony ma, al momento di schiacciare il pulsante verde, lo lasciava cadere sul materasso come se tenesse in mano un pezzo di carbone ardente.  
   
Senza neanche accorgersene, si era fatto giorno ma, non per questo, Steve si premurò di alzarsi.  
Ad un certo punto, erano circa le dieci, il Blackberry vibrò, controllò nell’eventualità che fosse Peggy e infatti era proprio lei. Era un messaggio che diceva soltanto:  _Fra dieci minuti sono da te_.  
Si trascinò fuori dal letto per girare la mandata della porta e una volta fatto tornò a letto.  
Puntuale, dieci minuti dopo, arrivò la ragazza, senza neanche bussare. Peggy era sicura di trovare uno Steve euforico ed impaziente di raccontarle tutto, invece, quando aprì la porta lo trovò in queste condizioni: sdraiato su un fianco a darle le spalle.  
“Steve, cos’è successo?” Chiese allarmata, chiudendo dietro di sé la porta.  
Il ragazzo si girò controvoglia, rivelando all’amica il viso distrutto dall’insonnia e gli occhi gonfi.  
“Dimmi che non è quello che penso.” Insistette lei, sedendosi sul letto accanto alle sue gambe.  
Steve fece un’espressione di assenso, aggiungendo biascicando, “Dipende da quello che pensi, Pegs.”  
“Come e quando è successo? Come l’hanno scoperto?” Chiese freneticamente.  
“Una domanda alla volta, non so se il mio cervello riesce a recepire tutto in una sola volta.”  
“Bucky, vero?”  
“Sì.”  
“Come ha fatto?”  
“Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Ieri sera l’ho trovato in camera mia e aveva sparpagliato tutti i miei disegni per terra. Teneva in mano un ritratto di Tony e mi ha detto che se mi vedo ancora con lui ci fa la pelle. Ad entrambi.”  
Peggy si prese il viso tra le mani, evidentemente e sinceramente dispiaciuta.  
Steve si era spostato dalla sua posizione, appoggiando la testa sulle gambe dell’amica ma restando rannicchiato sul materasso.  
La ragazza levò le mani dal viso guardando dritto negli occhi il suo migliore amico e vederlo con quell’espressione afflitta le spezzò il cuore.  
“Lo hai detto a Tony?”  
“No, ovviamente. E’ da ieri sera che lo evito, è anche venuto a cercarmi qui ma io l’ho mandato via.”  
“Sei impazzito, Steve? Perché non gli hai spiegato tutto?” Esclamò Peggy, quasi inorridita.  
“Perché voglio proteggerlo. Pegs, lo conosco, so come reagirebbe, andrebbe dritto da Bucky e si farebbe riempire di botte.”  
“Ma cosa ne sai? Magari capirebbe e non reagirebbe in questo modo.”  
“No, Pegs. Ha già fatto tanto per me tenendo il segreto per tutto questo tempo. Lui muore dalla voglia di urlare al mondo che stiamo assieme, questa sarebbe la spinta per farlo, ma a suo rischio e pericolo.  
Voglio che mi odi. Magari dopo la laurea gli parlerò e gli spiegherò tutto. Se mi vorrà ancora, bene, capirà e mi perdonerà. Altrimenti troverà una persona che possa dargli tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno senza dover agire come dei ladri, vergognandosi di amare. Cosa che non ho potuto, che non posso fare io.”  
Peggy sospirò e aggiunse: “Steve, stai facendo una cazzata a non dirgli nulla. Stai facendo male a lui e a te.”  
“Non avrei mai dovuto iniziare questa storia, è tutta colpa mia. Sono stato incosciente.” Sputò Steve, quasi ignorando le parole dell’amica.  
“Steve…” cercò di continuare la ragazza, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
“Ti prego, non dirgli nulla.” La interruppe.  
“Lo faccio solo perché sono tua amica. Sai che non ho mai visto di buon occhio Stark ma ti ha reso felice in questi mesi. Non se lo merita.” Concluse Peggy alzando lo sguardo verso un punto a caso della stanza, lo sentì tirare su col naso ma il ragazzo non aggiunse nulla.  
 

***

   
La settimana per Steve passò molto lentamente, si dedicò agli allenamenti per la partita in casa di quel sabato. Era la semifinale e poteva “distrarsi” concentrandosi su quello.  
La voglia di andare al laboratorio da Tony, buttargli le braccia al collo e implorargli di perdonarlo era stata fortissima ma lo sguardo ostile che gli riservava Bucky ogni qual volta incrociava il suo viso lo faceva desistere.  
Non si rivolsero più la parola da quella sera in camera sua. Steve non aveva voglia di giustificare alcunché con il suo ormai ex migliore amico. Sapeva benissimo di non essere nel torto, quindi perché doversi spiegare, per quale ragione.  
Sapeva anche che Bucky non avrebbe capito ma non per questo scusava il suo comportamento. Avrebbe potuto chiedergli il perché, avrebbe potuto arrabbiarsi per il suo silenzio, avrebbe potuto sedersi e chiedere spiegazioni, invece aveva scelto la via del ricatto, aveva deciso di mettere l’immagine della squadra e della confraternita prima dei sentimenti del suo migliore amico, o presunto tale; sottostava a quel ricatto solo per Tony, non certo per lui.  
La squadra vinse anche quella partita, dunque si era aggiudicata la finale con la Columbia University. Il match si sarebbe disputato a Georgetown da lì a quindici giorni.  
Steve si era accorto che Tony era sugli spalti ad assistere, anche se non al suo solito posto accanto a Peggy, era difficile non notarlo, era l’unico con un cappuccio nero calato sulla fronte ed un paio di occhiali scuri.  
Non aveva un bel niente da festeggiare ed era quasi tentato di tirare un pugno a Logan quando lo trascinò nel mezzo della baldoria.  
   
Quella settimana decise di lasciare la confraternita,  non aveva senso a poco più di un mese dalla fine dell’università, ma visto che ormai il campionato stava per finire e gli era stata strappata la cosa più bella che gli era capitata in quei quattro anni, sentiva che almeno uno dei suoi tanti obblighi di facciata poteva tranquillamente essere sacrificato.  
I ragazzi rimasero molto sorpresi dell’annuncio, tranne Bucky, che conservava un’espressione neutra, anche se i suoi occhi tradivano guizzi di rabbia. Steve non se ne curò, gli aveva fatto troppo male, ferirlo o deluderlo non era più un suo problema.  
La scusa ufficiale dell’abbandono fu quella di volersi concentrare totalmente sulla finale di campionato decisiva. Il gruppo, comunque, gli comunicò che le porte per lui erano sempre aperte.  
Mentre era sulla via per il dormitorio, Steve venne bloccato da qualcuno che lo afferrò per il braccio.  
“Che vuoi?” Chiese, senza voltarsi perché aveva capito che fosse Bucky quella persona. L’altro ragazzo gli si parò davanti e gli domandò senza tante cerimonie: “Che cazzo significa?”  
“Bucky, non ho più niente da spartire con voi altri. Vuoi impedirmi anche questo? Che manie di onnipotenza hai, che vuoi controllare la mia vita? Non ti basta quello che hai già fatto?” Gli sputò addosso con una rabbia inaudita verso lui.  
L’altro ragazzo ne restò meravigliato, non era da Steve reagire in quel modo, tanto che non sapeva cosa rispondergli e non disse altro che: “Non provocarmi, Rogers.”  
Steve lo guardò inespressivo e si allontanò, dandogli una spallata.  
 

***

   
Le successive due settimane, quelle che precedevano la finale di campionato, passarono con ancora più lentezza, a parte l’episodio della confraternita, la vita di Steve avanzava tra allenamenti, studio forsennato barricato in biblioteca e serate con Peggy.  
Si vedevano nelle loro stanze, Steve cercava di evitare i locali il più possibile, più che altro per scansare Bucky, sapeva che prima o poi sarebbero finiti per fare a botte, durante gli allenamenti era capitato più di una volta che fossero andati molto vicini a litigare pesantemente, anche il resto della squadra aveva notato tra i due quella tensione palpabile, talmente pesante che si poteva tagliare con un coltello, ma i ragazzi avevano dedotto che tutto fosse dovuto all’ansia per la finale.  
   
In quei giorni Steve maturò la consapevolezza che Tony era veramente importante per lui. Non che non lo sapesse già ma tutto quel tempo senza di lui gli rivelò quanto gli mancasse e quanto ormai era diventato parte di lui, in un certo senso si sentiva incompleto.  
Nonostante avessero due caratteri completamente opposti, Steve si sentiva in perfetta sintonia con Tony, ognuno di loro aveva i propri interessi ma c’era sempre uno scambio tra i due e non si annoiavano mai quando si raccontavano a vicenda le loro  _cose_.  
Ridevano, scherzavano, battibeccavano e facevano l’amore e tutto questo gli mancava come l’aria in un fondale marino. Non ce la faceva più a stare senza di lui.  
La mattina della finale aveva deciso che quella sera stessa sarebbe andato a riprenderselo, in un modo o nell’altro. A qualunque prezzo. Anche a costo di perdere tutto, se aveva Tony, il resto contava ben poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonsalve!
> 
> Stavolta son stata brava, dai "solo" 15 giorni di attesa :-P  
> Sì, lo so che il capitolo è un po' più corto e che finisce con un punto di domanda, ma se vi dico che l'ho fatto di proposito mi sputazzate?   
> E' anche un po' diverso dal solito, ma visto che c'è "introspettivo" nella presentazione, ogni tanto ci vuole pure, no?  
> Steve è confuso e dilaniato dai dubbi e mettendo giù il capitolo così magari lo rispecchia di più o almeno ci ho provato.
> 
> Sono rimasti gli ultimi due capitoli più epilogo da scrivere, ovviamente non vi darò una deadline perché non si sa mai.
> 
> Grazie mille ad Outlaw_ per aver betato e bestemmiato alle 4 del mattino per questo capitolo.
> 
> Ora, scusatemi, ma Mavel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. mi aspetta in 720p, quindi corro!
> 
> Alla prossima e grazie a tutti quelli che continuano a mettere la storia tra i seguiti (e qualcuno addirittura nei preferiti) e quelli che mi lasciano un commentino! :3


	16. 15. Tony - So raise your glass if you are wrong

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud

 

 

Nelle ultime due settimane, Tony aveva deciso che piangersi addosso e fare la femminuccia non avrebbe portato indietro Steve e soprattutto non era da lui.  
L’unica cosa che poteva fare era chiudersi in laboratorio ed occupare in maniera produttiva tutte le ore in cui non aveva lezione.  
Il campus poteva benissimo fare a meno di lui. Le due uniche persone a cui rivolgeva la parola erano Bruce e Pepper, anche se, con quest’ultima, parlava solo in lunghissime videoconferenze su Skype.  
Dedicarsi ai suoi esperimenti nella sua stanza del polo scientifico non era solo una buona scusa per focalizzare la mente su qualcosa di utile, ma sicuramente riduceva il rischio di incrociare Steve da qualche parte.  
In effetti,  dall’ultima partita, non lo aveva più visto, neanche per sbaglio e non avevano neanche lezioni comune in quel semestre.  
Non passava giorno, però, che Tony non si chiedesse cosa stesse facendo Steve e che cosa gli passasse per la testa. E ancora continuava a chiedersi cosa potesse essergli preso per comportarsi in quel modo, non era facile smettere di pensarci.  
Ogni tanto ripensava a quello che gli aveva detto Peggy, che un giorno avrebbe capito. La ragazza era stata fin da subito diffidente nei suoi confronti, lo sapeva, l’aveva percepito immediatamente, quell’avvertimento a San Valentino non lasciava molto spazio a fraintendimenti.  
Ma poi col tempo si era ammorbidita ed addirittura erano arrivati a provare una specie di affetto reciproco. Quindi, in fondo al suo cuore si fidava di lei.  
   
Però aveva avuto voglia, un paio di volte, di andare in biblioteca a cercarlo nella sezione di storia dell’arte. Era più che certo andasse a rifugiarsi lì ogni volta che ne avesse occasione, ma era sempre riuscito a fermarsi in tempo.  
Anche Pepper, in una delle loro videochiamate infinite, gli aveva sconsigliato di andare a cercarlo, anche solo per vederlo. Lei gli aveva detto di avere pazienza e di aspettare, era convinta che prima o poi Steve avrebbe provato a contattarlo.  
La ragazza era praticamente l’unica persona, o quasi, nel riuscire a far desistere Tony dal commettere stupidaggini. Anche quella volta ci era riuscita, non era stato semplice, ma le sue doti di persuasione avevano fatto centro anche quella volta.  
   
***  
   
Tony, però, non le aveva detto delle sue intenzioni di andare a vedere la finale del campionato di basket. Quella cosa non contava. Sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male, ad una partita c’era già stato e Steve non se n’era accorto, o almeno, così credeva lui. E poi alla finale ci sarebbe stata tanta di quella confusione che lui sarebbe stato solo un puntino in mezzo alla folla.  
Per quanto Steve l’avesse ferito, non riusciva ad odiarlo. Andare e vederlo contento nel trionfare in campionato, perché era convinto che Georgetown si sarebbe portata a casa la vittoria, avrebbe fatto bene anche a lui.  
   
Era riuscito a convincere Bruce ad andare con lui e soprattutto a non raccontare nulla a Pepper per evitare che facesse storie. L’amico detestava le manifestazioni sportive, anche se quelle potevano portare un prestigioso trofeo al proprio college.  
Tony lo aveva fatto cedere con la promessa di non ubriacarsi più almeno fino alla laurea, visto che da quando Steve l’aveva lasciato, ogni venerdì e sabato sera, puntualmente, Bruce lo trovava in condizioni pietose a gambe all’aria in qualche cespuglio vicino al dormitorio o, nel migliore dei casi, riverso semi-collassato sul pavimento del suo bagno  - ogni volta toccava a lui ripulirlo e metterlo a letto.  
Toccò a Banner anche andare a comprare i biglietti per il match, Tony voleva evitare il contatto diretto con la squadra o chi gli gravitava attorno,  aveva sempre disprezzato quella gente e adesso che si era creata quella situazione con Steve, li odiava ancora di più. Non sapeva se quelli fossero coinvolti o meno con quello che era successo, ma la sua naturale diffidenza gli suggeriva di star loro lontani il più possibile.  
   
Era un tiepido sabato di Maggio inoltrato, gli alberi del campus erano tutti fioriti, la temperatura era gradevole ed il chiacchiericcio per i viali inondava l’aria.  
Se Steve non avesse avuto la partita e soprattutto se si fossero ancora rivolti la parola, si sarebbero sicuramente rifugiati in un parco cittadino giù a Washington a godersi la giornata in assoluta tranquillità,  facendo gli stupidi e sorseggiando caffè al caramello di Starbucks sull’erba verde e fresca appena tagliata.  
E invece Tony era assieme al suo migliore amico, per le viuzze di una Georgetown addobbata a festa in grigioblu.  
Ragazzi e ragazze indossavano le magliette della squadra ed un paio di mascotte  _Jack the Bulldog_  andavano in giro a distribuire volantini.  
Tutta quella gioia e festosità dava sui nervi a Tony, lui non aveva granché da festeggiare.  
   
Facendo slalom tra matricole impazzite e tifosi della squadra avversaria, alcuni dei quali già piuttosto alticci, Bruce e Tony arrivarono al campo mezz’ora prima del fischio di inizio. Si rifornirono di bibite e snack ed andarono ad accomodarsi ai loro posti in tribuna.  
Tony era stranamente silenzioso, Bruce provò un paio di volte ad attaccare discorso, ma ogni tentativo andò a vuoto e decise di dedicarsi alla sua vaschetta di nachos con la salsa al formaggio.  
L’altro sembrava ipnotizzato dal parquet del campo, guardava fisso in un punto e quasi si strozzò con la sua cola quando Steve ed un gruppetto di suoi compagni uscirono per fare un po’ di riscaldamento, accolti da un boato del pubblico che sventolava forsennatamente bandiere e sciarpe.  
Steve era lì a pochi passi da lui e non lo aveva mai sentito così lontano.  
Appoggiò dunque la sua bibita per terra e si mise a fissarla, prendendosi la testa fra le mani. Dopo poco si sentì afferrare la spalla sinistra e si voltò di scatto, quasi di soprassalto, vedendo Bruce guardarlo con un alone di dispiacere che gli velava gli occhi. L’amico era sinceramente in pena per lui, per quanto fosse sempre stato un tipo problematico, Tony aveva sempre il sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Sei sicuro che te la senti di stare qui?” Gli chiese.  
“Sì, sì, tranquillo. Sono solo un paio d’ore, ce la posso fare.” Rispose Tony, abbozzando un sorriso forzato.  
   
***  
   
Georgetown sconfisse la Columbia University per 98 a 80.  
Gli spalti esplosero in un tripudio di gioia e coriandoli grigioblu.  
La confusione regnava sovrana ed i due ragazzi si trascinarono a fatica fuori dall’edificio, ma anche lì la situazione era a dir poco incasinata, tant’è che tra spintoni, urla ed inni si persero di vista.  
Tony decise quindi di andarsene al suo angolo preferito del campus, la panchina del parchetto accanto al suo dormitorio.  
Anche nella zona “residenziale” c’era un via vai pazzesco, sembrava quasi che la popolazione dell’università si fosse triplicata ed in un certo senso era vero: tra tifosi ospiti, vecchi studenti di Georgetown ed appassionati del basket universitario, il posto gremiva di gente.  
Ma la sua oasi, almeno per quel momento, sembrava essere salva: l’andirivieni era a distanza di sicurezza ed il rumore del chiacchiericcio festoso non andava a disturbare i pensieri di Tony. Il ragazzo avvisò Bruce, in parte mentendo, dicendogli di essere tornato in camera sua e di voler rimanere da solo. L’amico non insistette e lo lasciò fare.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo rimase su quella panchina a ripensare agli ultimi mesi, scalciando la terra ai suoi piedi. Certamente non era poco, visto che il cielo stava assumendo un tono aranciato grazie ad uno di quei tramonti con il sole così rosso da sembrare finto, quel tipo di tramonto che Steve amava tanto.  
E fu proprio mentre pensava a quanto sarebbe piaciuto al ragazzo dipingere quello spettacolo della natura, che qualcuno si sedette accanto a lui, silenziosamente.  
Era talmente preso dai suoi viaggi mentali che non l’aveva sentito avvicinarsi, ma avrebbe potuto riconoscere quel profumo tra mille.  
“Che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere a festeggiare con la tua squadra?” Chiese risoluto Tony, senza voltarsi a guardare l’altro.  
“Devo parlarti.” Rispose sommessamente Steve.  
“Ci hai messo tre settimane a ritrovare la lingua, eh? E chi te lo dice che io abbia voglia di starti a sentire?” Disse secco l’altro, che fece per alzarsi, ma Steve lo bloccò afferrandogli un polso.  
Quello lo scansò e rimase seduto.  
“Ti prego.”  
Tony non rispose, continuava a guardare dritto davanti a sé, non sapeva dire se per orgoglio o se per resistere alla fortissima tentazione di saltargli al collo e baciarlo nonostante tutto.  
“Voglio provare spiegarti cos’è successo quella sera. L’ho fatto per te, volevo proteggerti, volevo che mi odiassi.”  
L’altro ragazzo sentiva un tremolio alla bocca, era lì lì per urlare di tutto contro Steve nell’udire quella frase.  
“Bucky, non so tutt’ora come, ha scoperto di noi due. Me lo sono trovato in camera, mi ha pietrificato vederlo lì. Mi ha minacciato. Ha detto che se continuavamo a vederci ne avresti pagato tu le conseguenze. Non volevo che ti facessero del male, lo sai quanto poco basti a quei trogloditi ad attaccar briga e mi son fatto prendere dal panico.”  
Tony non fu più in grado di restare in silenzio e si voltò verso di lui, ferito, gridandogli contro: “Perché non me ne hai parlato? Hai una vaga idea di quello che ho passato in queste settimane senza sapere cosa cazzo ti fosse preso? Pensavo di aver fatto chissà cosa, di aver rovinato l’unica cosa bella della mia vita.”  
Ogni parola pronunciata da Tony, colpiva l’altro dritto nel petto, lui se ne rendeva conto ma voleva che capisse, in un certo senso voleva fargliela pagare.  
Steve gli prese di nuovo la mano, stringendola tra le sue e lo fissava implorando perdono con quegli occhi così azzurri da far invidia al cielo primaverile.  
“Lo so Tony, lo so che ti ho fatto star male. Te l’ho detto, mi son fatto prendere dal panico, ho creduto che farmi odiare fosse l’unica soluzione che avessi. Mi sento un totale idiota. Ho rovinato tutto.”  
“Perché sei qui? Perché non vuoi che continui ad odiarti? Ammesso che sia mai riuscito a farlo. Mi hai fatto incazzare e tanto, ma non sarò mai in grado di odiarti, stronzo.”  
“Perché ti amo e non ce la faccio a stare senza di te. E se per difenderti devo prenderle dall’intera squadra di basket o perdere la borsa di studio per Yale non me ne frega un accidenti. Io voglio solo te.”  
“Steve, non è necessario che per stare con me tutto il resto della tua vita debba andare a rotoli. Quei dementi si fottano e non c’è bisogno di perdere la borsa di studio.”  
Il ragazzo biondo, a quel punto, gli lasciò le mani, gli prese il viso e fece quello che gli mancava dannatamente da tre lunghissime settimane:  lo baciò.  
Tony rimase inebetito da quel gesto, proprio lì, all’aria aperta con un gremire di gente che, seppur da lontano, li avrebbe potuti vedere. Se Steve non ne faceva un problema, figuriamoci lui e, se in un primo momento quasi non reagì per lo stordimento, dopo qualche secondo rispose a quel bacio che lo cercava disperatamente, che lo desiderava. Cinse le braccia attorno alla schiena dell’altro come se la loro già minima distanza fosse chilometrica, lo strinse a sé come se avesse paura di perderlo una seconda volta.  
Le loro lingue e le loro labbra si scontrarono con una tale avidità che sembrava fossero passati secoli e non una manciata di settimane dall’ultima volta che erano venute a contatto.  
   
Il passo da quel bacio bagnato alla stanza di Steve era stato breve.  
Tony aveva mandato a quel paese orgoglio e propositi di tenere sulle spine Steve ancora un po’, propositi che gli erano venuti in mente quando erano seduti sulla panchina.  
I loro vestiti erano sparpagliati sul pavimento e facevano a pugni con l’ordine rigoroso che regnava nella stanza.  
In lontananza si sentiva ancora il vociare e la musica del campus nel pieno delle celebrazioni, mentre in quell’angolo nascosto la festa aveva un sapore intimo e di passione ed i loro gemiti di piacere sovrastavano tutto il resto, questa volta senza che i due ragazzi si curassero che qualcuno potesse sentirli.  
Aggrovigliati l’uno all’altro erano ormai un tutt’uno  di desiderio, pelle, sudore e umori.  
Le mani scivolavano, si insinuavano alla riscoperta dell’altro, non riuscivano a star ferme.  
Le labbra si assaporavano,  i loro corpi madidi si muovevano ritmicamente in cerca di quel piacere così profondo che solo loro due sapevano regalarsi.  
Tony si era abbandonato a Steve, che ormai conosceva ogni punto del suo corpo che lo avrebbe fatto fremere di piacere, la sua mente era andata in totale black out e quelle tre settimane erano sparite non appena l’ultimo indumento ebbe toccato terra. Al diavolo tutto, lui aveva bisogno di Steve ed era sicuro gli avrebbe chiarito le sue scelte e le sue paure, in fondo si vedeva lontano un miglio che era profondamente dispiaciuto e ferito lui stesso, quando lo aveva raggiunto alla panchina.  
   
Dopo aver fatto l’amore, che era stato così bello ed intenso come non mai, restarono abbracciati ed in silenzio per un po’. Tony tra le braccia di Steve e quello che gli accarezzava i capelli lentamente.  
Fu proprio Tony a rompere il silenzio, dicendo a bruciapelo: “Mi sei mancato, stronzo.”  
L’altro sorrise e rispose: “Mi sei mancato anche tu.”  
“Non farlo mai più, ti prego. Promettimi che non sparirai ma più dalla mia vita come hai fatto. Promettimi che mi dirai sempre tutto.”  
“Te lo prometto. Sono impazzito questo tempo senza di te.”  
Tony quindi si voltò verso Steve, gli lasciò un ultimo, delicato bacio ed affondò il viso nel suo petto, addormentandosi beatamente.  
   
   
***  
   
Le cose erano dunque tornate come prima, anzi, forse anche meglio visto che adesso non avevano più la necessità di nascondersi.  
Il lavoro in laboratorio era comunque intenso ma, invece di essere semplicemente un modo per incanalare il proprio dolore e la propria rabbia, era tornato ad essere pura passione. E poi c’era Steve che si presentava puntuale all’una con pranzo e caffè a fargli compagnia, non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio; inoltre, dopo pranzo, ci scappava sempre qualche attività ricreativa per “digerire” meglio.  
A Tony era tornato il sorriso ed anche Bruce e Pepper erano felici per lui. Era un sollievo per entrambi gli amici, specie per la ragazza che così lontana si sentiva impotente davanti all’amico ferito.  
   
Qualche giorno dopo il loro ricongiungimento, Steve si presentò al laboratorio con un occhio nero ed il labbro superiore gonfio.  
“Cosa cazzo è successo, Steve?” Chiese allarmato Tony quando vide entrare il ragazzo nella stanza conciato in quel modo.  
“Oh, niente, un piccolo diverbio con Bucky questa mattina, quando sono venuto via dalla tua stanza.”  
Tony provò a toccare il viso del ragazzo, ma quello si ritrasse istintivamente per il dolore.  
“Occhio, fa ancora un po’ male.” Sorrise e riusciva ad essere bello anche con i lividi in faccia.  
“Sì, ma tu dimmi perché hai la faccia gonfia, me l’hai promesso, niente segreti.” Insistette Tony, visibilmente contrariato.  
“Niente di che, non è stato molto contento che il capitano della squadra abbia saltato i festeggiamenti di sabato. E poi abbiamo messo in chiaro un paio di cosette, purtroppo in certi casi, le parole non bastano.”  
“Cristo, andrei a riempirlo di botte solo per come ti ha conciato. E’ un peccato capitale sfregiare un viso come il tuo.” Disse l’altro, analizzando le ferite di Steve.  
“Che sarà mai, un paio di giorni e passa tutto. La parte peggiore è che finché non si sgonfia il labbro non posso baciarti.”  
“Ora lo meno.” Dichiarò Tony e fece per uscire dal laboratorio, Steve lo afferrò per il collo della maglietta e lo attirò a sé.  
“Smettila scemo, sta’ tranquillo che anche lui ha preso la sua buona dose, anzi credo che a lui sia andata peggio, un paio di punti al sopracciglio sicuramente non glieli toglie nessuno.” Sentenziò divertito il ragazzo biondo.  
Tony lo guardò un po’ perplesso, ma quello continuò ridendo: “Che c’è? Ti sembro il tipo che le prende senza rispondere?”  
“L’animo gentile Steve Rogers che fa a botte, non potrei mai immaginarlo.” Non riuscì a mantenere un’aria seria neanche lui e scoppiò a ridere al pensiero del suo fidanzato che massacrava di botte quello stronzo di Bucky.  
Steve era riluttante a dare ulteriori dettagli, Tony l’aveva capito e non aveva insistito a farlo parlare, d’altra parte gli aveva spiegato da dove arrivassero quei lividi e non voleva mettere il dito nella piaga, anche se rideva e sembrava felice, un velo di tristezza gli copriva gli occhi, Bucky era pur sempre stato il suo migliore amico.  
“Bè, adesso mi toccherà farti da infermiere personale, allora.” Cercò di cambiare discorso Tony,  guardandolo dritto negli occhi con una certa malizia  
“Ti costerà molta fatica, lo sai.” Rispose l’altro, dandogli una pacca sul sedere.  
“Paziente Rogers, è ora di pranzo.” Proclamò, sciogliendosi dal suo abbraccio e portandolo al tavolo per la mano.  
   
Durante il pranzo, più lento del solito, visto che Steve faceva un po’ fatica a masticare.  
“Cosa volevi dire, l’altro giorno, quando parlavi di perdere la borsa di studio?” Chiese a bruciapelo Tony,  mentre addentava il suo sandwich.  
Steve abbassò lo sguardo alla sua insalata e cercò di rispondere: “Tecnicamente non ho più obblighi con la squadra, visto che il campionato è finito e per di più lo abbiamo vinto, ma se lascio la squadra potrei correre questo rischio.”  
“E allora perché vuoi correre questo rischio? A così poco dal traguardo poi?” Il tono del ragazzo era piuttosto preoccupato.  
“Avrei dovuto farlo già molto tempo fa, avrei dovuto mollare tutto e fregarmene delle apparenze. Sono stato un idiota e un egoista. Volevo avere tutto senza pagarne le conseguenze.” Steve mise giù la forchetta ed alzò lo sguardo verso Tony.  
“Ma non dire stronzate. Stava andando tutto bene, era solo questione di un paio di mesi, non è mica colpa tua se Bucky ci ha scoperti. Non potevi certo rinunciare ai tuoi sogni per colpa mia.”  
Steve gli abbozzò un sorriso ed allungò il braccio per stringergli una mano.  
“Me ne farò una ragione, troverò una soluzione. Andrò a lavorare e rimanderò l’iscrizione all’anno prossimo, troverò una scuola meno costosa. Magari riesco a convincere mia madre a farmi arruolare per un paio d’anni, così da riuscire a mettere via un po’ di soldi…”  
A quell’ultima frase Tony si allarmò senza neanche preoccuparsi di nasconderlo.  
“Sappi che mi alleerò con tua madre se ti azzardassi anche solo a pensarlo di nuovo. Piuttosto, te la pago io la retta.”  
“Non accetterei mai i tuoi soldi, lo sai.”  
“Non puoi rifiutare i miei regali.”  
“Sì, che posso.”  
“Allora sarà un prestito.”  
“Tony.” Gli disse, alzando un sopracciglio come rimprovero.  
L’altro si alzò  sfilando la mano da quella di Steve e mollando il suo pranzo, in preda all’agitazione, iniziando a fare avanti e indietro  per la stanza.  
“Parlerò col prof. Hofstadter, lui sicuramente potrà darti una mano, per anni è stato tutor per le richieste di borsa di studio. Non diamoci per vinti.”  
Steve si alzò a sua volta e si avvicinò a lui per fermarlo, bloccandolo con le mani sulle spalle.  
“Stai calmo.”  
“No, che non sto calmo. Non voglio vederti rinunciare alla cosa a cui tieni di più, dopo di me, ovviamente, o peggio ancora vederti partire con i Marines.”  
Steve lo strinse a sé e gli lasciò un bacio tra i capelli.  
“Ok, troveremo una soluzione.”  
   
***  
   
Tony era riuscito a convincere Steve a parlare col professor Hofstadter per la questione della borsa di studio,  fissandogli un appuntamento qualche giorno dopo.  
Lo stava aspettando alla loro panchina fuori dal dormitorio, quando lo raggiunse Peggy, sedendosi accanto a lui.  
“Ultimamente attiro un sacco di gente a stare seduto in questo posto.” Rise Tony quando vide arrivare la ragazza.  
“Chissà, magari hai una calamita, Stark.” Rispose lei, una volta vicina a lui.  
“Cos’ho fatto stavolta?” Chiese con un sospetto misto ad ironia.  
“Niente, o almeno, niente di male.”  
“Strano.”  
“Avevo ragione o no, allora?” Domandò Peggy.  
“Su cosa?”  
“Quando ti dicevo che lui ti ama e che avresti capito.”  
“Forse mi ama troppo o comunque più di quanto possa meritare.”  
“L’hai reso felice. Ti sembra poco? Te lo meriti il suo amore, se sei in grado di farlo sorridere e farlo stare bene. E guarda che mi sta costando molto dirti questa cosa.” Rise lei.  
“Per colpa mia ha la faccia tumefatta, ha litigato con il suo migliore amico, si è messo contro l’intera squadra di basket e la confraternita e rischia di non iscriversi a Yale. Bel modo di renderlo felice.”  
“La faccia guarirà, Bucky si meritava una sana ripassata e quelli sono degli idioti è meglio averli persi, te lo dice una che fino a poco tempo fa credeva che mantenere le apparenze fosse basilare. E per Yale una soluzione si troverà, sei stato tu, no, a farlo parlare con il professore? Quindi, cos’hai da rimproverarti?”  
“Ho mandato all’aria tutta la sua vita.”  
“No, sei riuscito a fargliela trovare, invece. Prima che vi metteste assieme pensavo che avere una buona reputazione e una certa immagine fosse tutto. Apparire forti e perfetti era l’unica cosa che contasse, per me. E quanto mi sbagliavo. Poi ho iniziato a guardare voi due, a quanto eravate felici quando stavate assieme, a quello che avete passato per non rinunciare l’uno all’altro. Ho visto gli occhi di Steve prima dello Spring Break e dopo ed ho capito cosa conta veramente nella vita e non è di certo un gruppetto di fighetti deficienti che hanno lo spessore interiore della carta velina. Tu sarai un eccentrico Stark, un rompiballe, un saccente ed ubriacone, ma ami Steve e l’hai reso felice nonostante tutto. E questo basta.”  
Tony perse le parole nuovamente dopo poco tempo, guardò la ragazza con gentilezza. Aveva voglia di rispondere col suo solito sarcasmo, ma l’unica cosa che gli uscì di bocca fu: “Grazie.”  
Rimasero per qualche minuto in silenzio, ad osservare il campus placido ed indaffarato con gli ultimi esami prima delle lauree e delle vacanze, quando poco dopo li raggiunse Steve, con un’espressione raggiante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E buonsalve, dopo quanti eoni sono riuscita ad aggiornare? Ho perso il conto, ma vabbè.  
> Le cose, a quanto pare, si sono rimesse a posto tra i due cretini. C'è solo quest'ultimo piccolo intoppo dell'università per Steeebe.
> 
> Che altro dire? Credo nulla, a parte che siamo in dirittura d'arrivo e dovrei iniziare a pensare se fare un'altra long e trovare idee decenti per svilupparla, soprattutto.
> 
> Mille mila grazie ad Outlaw_ per il betaggio, che quando lo fa in diretta assieme a me su Facebook mi fa sempre letteralmente scompisciare.
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo e grazie a tutte! :3


	17. 16. Steve - We can always party on our own

  
_So if you're too school for cool_  
 _And you're treated like a fool_  
 _You can choose to let it go_  
We can always, we can always party on our own

 

 

 

 

“E’ fatta!” Esclamò Steve una volta raggiunto il suo ragazzo e la sua migliore amica.  
Il suo sorriso a trentadue denti non lasciava spazio ad alcun dubbio: aveva risolto la questione della borsa di studio con il professor Hofstadter.  
“Allora?” chiese curioso Tony.  
Steve si fece spazio in mezzo a loro due sulla panchina e iniziò a raccontare com’era andato il suo appuntamento.  
“Il professore mi ha rassicurato che pur lasciando la squadra adesso, non avrò ripercussioni, mi farà da garante lui con Yale nella malaugurata ipotesi che dovessero sollevare questioni. In più, pare che ci daranno un premio vittoria, così avrò una quota per le prime spese di trasloco, senza dover chiedere nulla a mia madre.”  
Era letteralmente raggiante. Allungò le braccia per abbracciare le due persone più importanti della sua vita, dopo la mamma, naturalmente.  
Peggy era visibilmente sollevata: “Non sai che notizia grandiosa ci stai dando. Steve sono così felice per te.” Gli disse, lasciandogli il segno del rossetto sulla guancia con un bacio.  
“Grazie Pegs, adesso sì che va tutto bene.” Le rispose e poi si rivolse al suo ragazzo, stringendolo a sé: “E tu, non mi dici niente?”  
Tony alzò la testa per guardarlo dritto negli occhi: “Sono così felice che non so cosa dire.”  
“Oh, bè, questo sì che è un evento.” Ridacchiò il ragazzo e si chinò appena per baciarlo, nonostante il labbro fosse ancora un po’ gonfio e gli doleva.  
“Ehi, voi due! Ci sarei ancora anche io!” Protestò Peggy colpendo Steve sul torace.  
I due ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere e lei li seguì a ruota.  
“Che ne dite di andare a festeggiare con un bel caffè? Offro io!” Propose a quel punto Tony.  
“Se la metti così, Stark, non si può rifiutare.” Concluse Peggy.  
   
******  
   
Era arrivato il momento di inscatolare tutte le sue cose. Gli esami erano finiti, la burocrazia era stata sistemata, mancava solo partecipare alla cerimonia di laurea, da lì a due giorni.  
Nonostante fosse un perfezionista al limite del maniacale quando si trattava di ordine, Dio solo sapeva cosa provava Steve ogni qual volta entrava in camera di Tony, che viveva nel caos più estremo. Sgombrare quella stanza significava mettere il punto a quattro importanti anni della sua vita. Per quanto, comunque, spesso fossero stati una recita, erano stati fondamentali per la sua crescita. Gli avevano fatto capire chi effettivamente fosse Steve Rogers e cosa voleva davvero, cosa voleva lui e non gli altri per lui. E poi, quegli ultimi mesi erano stati la parte più bella di quei quattro anni: aveva trovato l’amore e una vera amica.  
Gli dispiaceva aver perso quello che credeva il suo migliore amico, ma si era detto che poteva succedere a tutti, la vita andava così.  
   
Mentre svuotava la libreria, gli capitò tra le mani una foto incorniciata scattata l’anno prima, era con Bucky, durante l’estate passata a Brooklyn.  
La guardò con un velo di tristezza, ripensando al loro ultimo incontro, anche se era stato più che altro uno scontro. D’istinto si toccò lo zigomo dove l’aveva colpito l’amico, dove gli era rimasto soltanto un alone giallo del livido che stava sparendo.  
Aveva deliberatamente evitato la festa per la vittoria del campionato perché aveva preferito stare con Tony. Gli aveva fatto già abbastanza male e non riusciva più a stare anche solo un altro minuto lontano da lui.  
In più, il suo dovere per la squadra l’aveva fatto, dunque non vedeva la necessità di presenziare ad un qualcosa che non sentiva più suo da ormai parecchio tempo.  
Quella notte, quella della partita, dopo che Tony si era già appisolato, aveva controllato il suo Blackberry, trovandoci innumerevoli messaggi e chiamate perse da parte di Bucky. Li ignorò tutti quanti.  
Il suo ex migliore amico andò a cercarlo due giorni dopo in camera sua, trovandolo intento a prepararsi per andare a trovare il suo ragazzo al laboratorio. Entrò arrabbiato e lasciando la porta aperta. Non lo salutò neanche, gli urlò subito contro: “Che cazzo fai, Steve? Ti avevo avvertito.”  
“Ormai per te bussare è un optional, no, Bucky? Cosa vuoi ancora da me? Il campionato l’abbiamo vinto. COSA CAZZO VUOI ANCORA DA ME?” Disse Steve, alzando di un tono la voce mentre parlava e lasciando cadere la borsa sul pavimento e puntando gli occhi dritti in quelli dell’amico.  
“Voglio che torni in te. E che lasci perdere quel finocchio sfigato.”  
Steve strinse i pugni, le braccia gli cadevano lungo i fianchi e la tentazione di alzare le mani sul ragazzo era fortissima.  
“Non ti azzardare mai più a chiamarlo in quel modo. Ha un nome, Tony.”  
Bucky non riuscì a trattenere una risata di scherno:  “Guardati. Ha fatto diventare una checca anche te, il capitano della squadra di basket campione nazionale. Certo che è buffo.”  
La pazienza di Steve si stava esaurendo.  
“Non sono diventato una checca, ci sono nato. Fattene una ragione.”  
“Ma come fai ad essere nato finocchio se fino a poco tempo fa ti scopavi la più figa dell’università. Perché te la scopavi, vero?”  
“Non tirare in ballo anche Peggy, altrimenti…”  
Bucky lo interruppe immediatamente: “Altrimenti cosa mi fa? Ora le checche sono anche violente, adesso?”  
“Vattene, Bucky. Vattene. Io e te ormai non abbiamo più nulla da spartire.”  
Ma il ragazzo non sembrava avesse alcuna intenzione di andarsene via.  
“Dì un po’, ma almeno è lui che lo prende, vero? Non dirmi che uno come te si fa sottomettere da quella mezza sega.”  
La vista di Steve si annebbiò, sentì una sensazione rabbiosa e violenta salirgli dalle viscere e percorrergli le vene. Un istante dopo un rumore sordo unito ad un leggero scricchiolio riempì la stanza, il ragazzo aveva sferrato un destro in pieno volto a Bucky, che quasi aveva perso l’equilibrio.  
“CHE CAZZO TI PRENDE, STEVE?” Gli urlò, portandosi una mano al naso dolorante e notando che gli stava uscendo sangue.  
“Non devi parlare in questo modo di Tony, hai capito?” Gli rispose, puntandogli l’indice contro e con un’espressione rabbiosa in volto.  
“Io parlo di quel finocchio come mi pare e piace e non sarai tu---“ Steve non gli fece neanche finire la frase che sganciò un altro pugno al ragazzo, stavolta riuscendo a farlo cadere per terra.  
Gli si gettò praticamente sopra, tenendogli fermo il busto in mezzo alle gambe e colpendolo senza esitazione.  
“Visto che con le parole non lo capisci, vediamo se con le mani ce la fai. NON DEVI PARLARE DI TONY IN QUEL MODO, E’ CHIARO?”  
Bucky si trovò spiazzato dai colpi dell'amico e ci mise un po’ per raccogliere le forze e reagire, tirandogli un pugno sullo zigomo sinistro. Ma Steve non si scompose e continuò imperterrito a sferrare colpi.  
“Steve sei un coglione, tu ti sei bevuto il cervello.” Riuscì a sputare Bucky tra un pugno e l’altro e ribaltando le posizioni, atterrando con la schiena a terra Steve, che però non si fece sopraffare per molto tempo mandando k.o. l’ex amico con una ginocchiata dritta nello stomaco.  
Steve si alzò barcollando, sistemandosi i vestiti e pulendosi la bocca sporca di sangue, guardando dall'alto Bucky che si teneva l’addome piegato in due sul pavimento.  
“I bulli non mi sono mai piaciuti. Azzardatevi tu o uno di quegli altri deficienti tuoi amici a rompere il cazzo a Tony e vi mando tutti in ospedale, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio.” Lo minacciò, riprese fiato e continuò: “Ora fammi la cortesia di uscire da questa stanza e di non farti più vedere, chiaro?”  
Si piegò su di lui e quello si coprì il viso d’istinto, ma Steve lo afferrò per il collo della camicia e lo tirò su, per sbatterlo in malo modo fuori dalla stanza.  
Si sentiva la faccia dolorante e andò a controllare in che condizioni fosse in bagno. Per fortuna i danni erano limitati, rispetto a quelli che aveva fatto all’ex amico.  
Come sempre, previdente, teneva del ghiaccio medico nel suo mini frigo e si tamponò le botte più gravi.  
Sperava che Tony non gli facesse troppe ramanzine, sicuramente si sarebbe arrabbiato perché per un paio di giorni non sarebbe stato in grado di baciarlo.  
   
Steve ripose quella e un paio di altre foto nella scatola con le cose che non avrebbe portato con sé a New Haven, molto probabilmente sarebbe finita in cantina a casa di sua madre.  
Poco dopo gli capitò tra le mani il suo album da disegno, si mise comodo, sedendosi per terra, con la schiena appoggiata al letto. Aveva voglia di sfogliarlo, per vedere se un po’, col tempo, aveva migliorato a disegnare.  
I primi schizzi, in effetti, erano più grossolani, sicuramente perché li faceva di fretta e senza troppa cura, erano per lo più paesaggi tratteggiati col carboncino, magari momenti catturati dalla sua finestra.  
Poi iniziarono a sopraggiungere copie schizzate prese dai libri di storia dell’arte della biblioteca, lo stile non era proprio il massimo, ma si iniziavano a notare dei miglioramenti e maggiore pignoleria.  
Via via si passava al disegno dal vero, solitamente erano angoli nascosti del campus.  
Alla fine arrivarono i primi ritratti, che avevano come soggetto praticamente solo Tony, si ricordò di averne promesso uno anche a Peggy e sperò di riuscire a fargliene uno prima di andare via da Washington.  
Il suo preferito era proprio l’ultimo foglio, il carboncino fatto a Tony mentre dormiva, quello che per poco Bucky non gli aveva strappato la sera che l’aveva scoperto.  
Era sempre molto duro nel giudicare i suoi lavori, ma quello era il suo preferito e lo amava particolarmente. Trovava Tony bellissimo, forse perché l’aveva ritratto in un momento in cui entrambi erano felici.  
Ci passò sopra i polpastrelli, come se volesse accarezzare il corpo del ragazzo, ma l’unico risultato fu che si sporcò le dita di nero.  
Lo mise da parte, aveva deciso di incorniciarlo e regalarlo a Tony.  
Si alzò e destreggiandosi tra uno scatolone e l’altro andò in bagno a lavarsi le mani, era tempo di darsi una mossa e di non struggersi tra i ricordi, seppur di poco tempo addietro.  
   
*******  
   
L’indomani si presentò con il disegno incorniciato in camera del suo ragazzo.  
“Ho un regalo di laurea per te!” Esordì Steve, appena aprì la porta della stanza.  
Si rese conto subito dopo che Tony era circondato dal caos primordiale e che stava facendo seriamente fatica a raggiungerlo.  
Se già il ragazzo era disordinato di suo, con in ballo uno sgombero a Steve veniva voglia di prendere a testate il muro per il completo e totale disastro in cui la stanza versava.  
Facendo slalom a fatica, Tony lo raggiunse e gli si buttò letteralmente al collo. “Un regalo? Per me? E che cos’è? Voglio vedere!”  
“Eh no, Stark, prima sistemiamo un po’ di questo ciarpame, DOPO, se fai il bravo, ti do il regalo.”  
La reazione di Tony fu quella che ci si aspettava da un ventitreenne quasi laureato: sbuffò e sbatté i piedi per terra.  
Steve quindi ripose il pacchetto sul ripiano più alto della libreria e si guardò attorno, sfregandosi le mani.  
“Bene, iniziamo a sistemare le cose nei sacchetti dell’immondizia.”  
Tony si allarmò immediatamente: “Non ti azzardare a buttarmi via niente.”  
“Senti, non posso credere che tutto quello che c’è ammucchiato sul pavimento sia roba che ti serve, avrai anche resti di cibo nascosti da qualche parte. Avanti muovi il culo e rimbocchiamoci le maniche, non voglio sentire reclami, siamo intesi?”  
L’altro sbuffò e neanche provò a contraddirlo, sapeva che se ne sarebbe andato lasciandolo a sbrigarsela da solo e in quel momento due braccia in più gli facevano comodo.  
   
Due ore e mezza e tre sacchi grandi della spazzatura dopo, la stanza aveva finalmente sembianze quasi accettabili. C’erano un sacco di scatoloni ovunque, come era normale che ci fossero.  
Tony si buttò sul materasso coperto solo da un vecchio lenzuolo e si proclamò esausto.  
“Dammi il mio regalo, Steeebe. Ho fatto il bravo, ora mi spetta.”  
Il ragazzo si stravaccò proprio accanto a lui: “Prima ordiniamo la pizza? Mangiamo qui?”  
“Va bene, la voglio margherita. E stavolta non discuti tu.”  
“D’accordo, d’accordo. Sta’ calmo.”  
Steve tirò dalla tasca dietro dei jeans il suo Blackberry per chiamare la pizzeria take away del campus e ordinare una margherita gigante.  
“Fra mezz’ora è qui.” Annunciò, schiacciando il bottone rosso del telefono.  
Tony si mise a sedere in mezzo al letto, “Dammi il mio regalo. Dammi il mio regalo oppure ti faccio un pompino con i denti.”  
“Ehi, ehi! Cosa sono queste minacce? Tony Stark, devi imparare ad avere un po’ di pazienza!” Lo bacchettò Steve.  
“Un po’ di pazienza? Con te ne ho portata fin troppa, Rogers!”  
“Ah sì? Ti faccio vedere io.”  
Steve si buttò addosso a lui riempiendolo di baci a fior di labbra e sul collo.  
“Sono tentato di lasciarti un bel succhiotto proprio qui.” Disse, indicandogli un punto proprio sotto la mascella. “Così il domani sarai costretto a metterti il fondotinta.”  
“Non oseresti!”  
Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi e continuarono a baciarsi, finché non vennero interrotti dalla porta che si spalancò senza preavviso.  
“Ehi voi due! Chiudete a chiave se dovete fare le vostre porcherie!” Li ammonì una squillante voce femminile.  
Steve si mise a sedere di scatto, mentre Tony esclamò: “Pepper!” Correndole incontro.  
La sua migliore amica era rientrata dalla Germania giusto in tempo per la cerimonia di laurea.  
“Vieni, ti presento Steve.”  
Il ragazzo si mise in piedi, cercando di darsi una sistemata ed un contegno e porse la mano alla ragazza.  
“Piacere, Steve Rogers.”  
“Virginia Potts, ma per tutti Pepper. Il piacere è mio.” Rispose, mostrandogli un sorriso raggiante.  
La ragazza analizzò un po’ la stanza e affermò: “Bè, direi che sei a buon punto con lo scatolame, l’appartamento a Cambridge è a posto?”  
“Oh, sì. Mamma mi ha detto che i mobili sono arrivati tutti, manca solo spedirci questa roba. Ma vieni a sederti con noi, stiamo aspettando la pizza.”  
“No, dai. Non voglio disturbarvi, sono solo passata ad avvertirti che sono arrivata, tanto domani ci vediamo, no?” Sorrise.  
I due insistettero ancora un po’, ma lo speedy pizza interruppe le trattative e Pepper riuscì a svignarsela mentre erano impegnati a pagare il conto.  
   
“Io aspetto mh il mio regalo, ancora.” Disse Tony a Steve, con la bocca piena.  
“Se te lo do adesso lo sporchi tutto col sugo della pizza.”  
“Oh, Rogers, sei insopportabile quando fai così.”  
“E tu sei adorabile.”  
La pizza finì e così anche la pazienza di Tony, che dopo aver sgombrato il letto dalle lattine di Coca Cola e dal cartone della pizza, afferrò la sedia della scrivania per raggiungere il pacchetto sopra la libreria.  
Ma Steve lo fermò in tempo, caricandoselo in spalla e buttandolo sul letto.  
“Te lo do io e taci.” Gli puntò il dito contro, sapendo che era già pronto a sparare qualcuna delle sue solite battutine acide.  
Si avvicinò alla libreria e allungò il braccio per prendere il pacchetto.  
“Ecco, tieni. Se mi dici che non ti piace, però, guarda che ti disfo tutte le scatole e rimetti a posto da solo.”  
Tony glielo strappò letteralmente di mano per aprirlo e rimanere a bocca aperta e senza parole.  
Quando vide la sua reazione, Steve pensò di aver colto nel segno.  
“Ma… Ma… Steve, è stupendo. Grazie.” Gli saltò al collo e lo riempì di baci.  
Steve era contento, adorava vederlo sorridere e immaginava non fosse un gesto a cui era abituato.  
Aveva imparato a conoscerlo molto bene in quei mesi e sapeva che fondamentalmente Tony era un ragazzo profondamente solo, le uniche due persone che tenevano molto a lui erano Bruce e Pepper e le aveva conosciute soltanto all’università.  
“Questo andrà dritto nel mio nuovo appartamento.”  
“L’ho salvato dalla grinfie di Bucky.” Confessò Steve.  
Tony lo guardò incuriosito. “Cioè?”  
“Quella sera… bè, la sera che sono sparito, quando sono entrato in camera mia aveva in mano questo disegno.” Sfiorò il vetro della cornice e continuò: “Ero terrorizzato che potesse strapparlo, invece lo buttò insieme agli altri. Avevo fogli sparsi per tutta la stanza.”  
Tony lo accarezzò: “Dormiamo assieme stasera? E’ la nostra ultima notte da non laureati, voglio dormire con te.”  
Steve gli prese la mano e la baciò: “D’accordo. Ma adesso finiamo di mettere via gli scatoloni e fammi controllare se i tuoi vestiti per domani sono stirati.”  
Tony obbedì senza fare questioni e dopo un’oretta di duro lavoro era tutto a posto, erano rimaste fuori le ultime cose che servivano al ragazzo per la cerimonia e il giorno successivo.  
Dopo essersi disfatti anche dei sacchi della spazzatura, si stavano dividendo, per andare ognuno nella propria stanza.  
Steve, però prese Tony per mano e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Andiamo da me?”  
L’altro non rispose neanche, strinse la mano e lo seguì in camera sua.  
Erano piuttosto stravolti a causa di stanchezza ed agitazione per il giorno successivo e si addormentarono abbracciati circondati da scatole e ricordi.  
   
********  
   
Il grande giorno era arrivato e l’agitazione era a mille. Tony si era svegliato prima di Steve, defilandosi in camera sua, il ragazzo ci rimase un po’ male non trovarlo accanto a lui quando la sveglia suonò, ma capì anche che doveva trovarsi in uno stato di nervosismo piuttosto avanzato, visto che avrebbero presenziato i suoi genitori e sapeva  benissimo come era il suo rapporto con Howard.  
Quanto a lui, non vedeva l’ora di riabbracciare sua madre Sarah, che non vedeva da Natale, anche se la sentiva regolarmente tutti i giorni.  
Il vestito grigio e la cravatta blu erano perfetti ed immacolati, sua madre aveva messo via i soldi da quattro anni per potergli regalare un completo Armani per quella giornata.  
Ci indossò sopra la toga, ma il tocco aspettò che fosse proprio Sarah a sistemarglielo.  
Si incontrarono nella piazzetta in cui era stato allestito il palco per la proclamazione.  
“Mamma!” La chiamò il ragazzo, correndole incontro e abbracciandola con trasporto.  
Lei era bellissima: capelli biondi ondulati che ricadevano sulle spalle, occhi azzurri identici a quelli del figlio e indossava un completo tailleur azzurro.  
“Steve, tesoro!” Rispose lei, che quasi si commosse a vederlo con la toga indosso. “Sei bellissimo.” Gli disse, quando, staccandosi da lui lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi.  
Lui fece spallucce un po’ imbarazzato e le porse il tocco: “Devi mettermelo tu, questo.” Si chinò leggermente così che la donna gli sistemasse il cappello e poi gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia.  
“Come stai?” Le chiese il ragazzo.  
“Come una mamma il giorno della laurea di suo figlio. Sono così orgogliosa di te.”  
Mentre Steve parlava con la madre, vide arrivare Tony con i suoi genitori. I due si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa e la donna, capendo che c’era qualcosa, si girò per controllare a chi fossero rivolti gli occhi del figlio.  
Lei ancora non sapeva nulla dell’omosessualità di Steve, ma da buona madre quale fosse, aveva capito già da tempo qualcosa.  
Si girò verso di lui e non disse nulla, sorridendo e sistemandogli il nodo della cravatta che sbucava fuori il collo della toga e lisciandogli la stoffa sul petto.  
“Mamma, dopo la cerimonia vorrei presentarti una persona.”  
Lei rispose semplicemente: “D’accordo Stevie. voglio anche salutare Peggy, non l’ho ancora vista, ok?”  
Sarah aveva intuito immediatamente che quella persona doveva essere il moretto che aveva incrociato lo sguardo del figlio poco prima.  
“Ora vai a sistemarti al tuo posto, non voglio farti ritardare.”  
“A dopo.” La salutò lasciandole un bacio sulla guancia.  
   
La proclamazione scorse via senza intoppi, Bruce era stato scelto per fare il discorso a nome degli studenti e commosse un po’ tutti quanti. Anche Tony aveva ottime credenziali per farlo, ma gli era stato preferito Banner per una questione  _caratteriale_. In quelle occasioni era meglio andare sul sicuro.  
Nella confusione del dopo, Steve riuscì nell’ordine a: scontrarsi con Bucky, congratularsi con Peggy e recuperare Tony.  
“Ehi! Siamo dottori” Lo abbracciò il ragazzo.  
“Senti, voglio presentarti mia madre. E’ un problema per te?” Chiese Steve, in maniera un po’ supplichevole.  
Tony scosse la testa. “No, per niente.”  
“Ah, senti… Lei non sa, bè, che mi piacciono i ragazzi.” Concluse.  
L’altro gli strinse la mano e si limitò a dire: “Andiamo a cercarla, dai. I miei sono già spariti, sono rimasti giusto in tempo per farmi gli auguri.”  
Trovarono la donna qualche minuto dopo, facendosi largo a spintoni tra la folla.  
“Mamma, mamma!” La chiamò, facendole segno con una mano e avvicinandosi a lei.  
“Congratulazioni, dottore!” Gli fece gli auguri lei, baciandolo e abbracciandolo.  
Tony stava in disparte a guardare la scena, non era stata proprio la stessa cosa, per lui.  
“Mamma, volevo presentarti Tony.” Il ragazzo si girò verso l’altro facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi.  
La donna lo accolse con un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
“Tony Stark, signora Rogers.” Le allungò la mano, cortesemente. Quando la donna porse la sua, lui le fece un baciamano degno di un cavaliere.  
“Sarah, sono solo Sarah.”  
“Ma’, bè, Tony… Tony è il mio ragazzo.” Lui la guardò con occhi timorosi, sapeva che lei lo amava al di sopra di ogni cosa, ma aveva sempre il terrore di deluderla.  
Lei lo sorprese, regalando ad entrambi un sorriso sincero.  
“Oh, bè. Ma allora il piacere è doppio!” Allargò le braccia, per stringerli entrambi forte a sé.  
“Tutto ok, ma’?” Chiese Steve, quando si liberarono dell’abbraccio.  
“Certo, Stevie. Tu sei felice? A me basta solo questo. Ora andate a festeggiare con i vostri amici, noi avremo tempo di parlare, dopo a pranzo. Ti aspetto al bistrot più tardi. Ho visto i signori Carter e voglio andare a salutarli.” Baciò sulla guancia entrambi e si allontanò.  
Steve e Tony si guardarono, felici e si presero per mano, per raggiungere Peggy, Pepper e Bruce.  
Quello, per Steve, era diventato il giorno più bello della sua vita.  
   
********  
Le scatole di Steve erano dirette a New Haven, Connecticut. Quelle di Tony a Cambridge, Massachusetts.  
Due ore di macchina li avrebbero distanziati l’uno da l’altro a partire da settembre.  
Ma due mazzi di chiavi, Skype e i telefoni avrebbero sopperito alla lontananza durante la settimana.  
A quello, però, ci avrebbero pensato più avanti, in quel momento li aspettava un mese di vacanza in Europa, d’altra parte Tony doveva pur ricambiare il regalo di laurea di Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toh, guarda, mi sono ricordata di star scrivendo una long!  
> Non ricordo neanche quando è stata l'ultima volta che ho aggiornato.
> 
> Però, ecco, bè... Try è finita. Questo è ufficialmente l'ultimo capitolo della storia e forse ci ho messo così tanto perché mi dispiace troppo lasciare questi due testoni.  
> Seguirà un ultimissimissimo capitolo/epilogo/chiamatelo come volete voi e poi sarà davvero la fine. :(  
> Niente, mi mancheranno da pazzi, non solo perché questa è la mia prima long ma perché mi sono proprio affezionata a questi Steve e Tony.
> 
> Dovrei ringraziare un paio di persone, ma a parte la Marti per il betaggio, rimando alla conclusione, insomma quando l'intro avrà ufficialmente la dicitura "conclusa".


End file.
